Chevalier Servant : Un futur chevalier
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Premier tome de Chevalier Servant. L'histoire d'un jeune Aspicot qui a promis à la reine de son royaume de protéger sa fille. Qu'importe les années qui passent, les promesse doivent perdurer.
1. Prologue : Il y a trois ans

**Prologue : Il y a trois ans**

« Walane ... Tu es sûr que tout ira bien ? Même si cela fait un an ... J'ai toujours peur de ... Attends un peu ton père, Earnos ! »

« Tout ira bien ... Il s'est déjà attiré les faveurs de Forsak et aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. »

« Je vais creuser mon premier tunnel en solitaire ! » _répondit un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds âgé de cinq ans environ._

_Et voilà qu'il était déjà parti en abandonnant son père et sa mère. Une sorte de foreuse presque aussi grosse que lui dans ses mains, il courait avec une certaine frénésie en direction de son lieu de travail. Une paire de lunettes rouges sur le front, deux yeux rubis et bruns, ses cheveux blonds semblaient néanmoins bien coiffés en bol. Un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années était déjà en train de courir à sa suite pour le rattraper, lui tapotant doucement le crâne alors qu'il tenait deux foreuses dans ses mains, disant :_

« Alors alors alors ... Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi excité ! Je te rappelle de faire quand même attention hein ? Surtout que tu seras seul cette fois. Tu as un peu peur ? »

« Pas du tout papa ! Pas du tout même ! C'est super chouette ! Je ne pensais pas que je le ferais aussi tôt ! Je suis content ! » _répondit le jeune garçon dans un grand sourire._

« Alors je vais te laisser seul. Fais attention à toi quand même ... N'oublies pas de mettre ton casque ... Enfin même si c'est à cause de lui que tu as cette coiffure. »

_Le jeune garçon émit un grand rire. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il était maintenant seul et isolé, mettant ses lunettes rouges devant ses yeux. Ses deux bras semblèrent se tordre, pivotant plusieurs fois sur eux-mêmes comme si il n'y avait aucun os en eux. Il se trouvait devant un magnifique mur de pierre, personne n'étant autour de lui. Oui ... Il était seul ... Mais il allait se débrouiller comme un chef ! Il en était certain !_

« Bon ... Bon ... Bon ... GO ! »

_Ses deux bras tournoyèrent dans le même sens alors que la foreuse suivait le mouvement. C'était ainsi qu'il forait et que la majorité des Aspicots faisait de même. Quelques éclats de pierre vinrent le frapper sur la joue et le corps mais il ne semblait même pas y prêter attention. C'était les risques du métier et il était déjà préparé depuis un an !_

« Briser ... Briser ... Briser ... Et faim. »

_Oui ... Il avait faim ... Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'il avait creusé dans le mur et il s'était déjà enfoncé de plusieurs mètres dans le sol. Dire qu'il faisait tout cela pour agrandir leur village. Mais bon, c'était le lot quotidien de chaque travailleur ! _

« C'est bizarre ... de manger tout seul ... »

_Très bizarre et un peu triste en même temps. Assis contre une partie du mur qu'il n'avait pas détruite, il observait le ciel. Hum ... Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et il était voilé grandement par des arbres. C'était ... spécial. BON ! Ca ne servait à rien de pleurer ! Il se releva, reprenant sa foreuse en remettant ses lunettes. Maintenant, il plaçait même des oreillettes pour éviter d'entendre le bruit autour de lui. Il était parti pour plusieurs heures de travail à nouveau, hahaha !_

« Il est par là mais ... Qu'as t-il fait pour que vous ... »

« Oh ... Simplement une petite visite de courtoisie. Est-ce tant anormal que cela que je me déplace pour voir comment mon peuple vit ? »

« Non mais ... Enfin, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Il est par là ... Sachez que si y a un problème avec lui, vous me le dites et ... »

« Il n'en a aucun. Je voulais juste apercevoir ce jeune garçon qui travaille aussi dur depuis une année. Et maintenant ... Il travaille seul. C'est pour cela que je me suis déplacée ce matin. »

_Juste pour un enfant ? C'était vraiment ... surprenant mais bon. Il vint désigner une sorte de rocher au loin, un rocher incrusté dans un mur qui était déjà troué. La femme murmura :_

« Et vous n'avez pas peur que la grotte qu'il creuse s'effondre derrière lui ? »

« C'est un dur, un vrai de vrai. Son père est mon assistant donc il a de la hargne ! Je ne m'en fais pas pour lui ! Il arriverait à creuser même à travers le métal que les Ciyazox utilisent ! Par contre, si vous pouviez éviter de lui répéter ça ... Faut pas qu'il croit que je le complimente. »

« Soit ... Je m'abstiendrai. Je vais aller le voir dès maintenant. »

_Ahhhh ... C'était vraiment énormément de travail mais il était zélé et c'était une bonne chose dans ce métier ! Ne pas avoir la volonté revenait tout simplement à louper sa vie ! Il n'entendit pas les petits pas derrière lui, continuant de creuser jusqu'à ce que finalement, dans l'ombre de la lumière qu'il avait installée pour mieux voir dans le tunnel qu'il se retourna. Il poussa un puissant cri de surprise, s'écroulant sur les fesses en arrière avant de voir la femme devant lui. Des cheveux blonds assez courts, deux yeux vairons rouge pour l'œil gauche, bleu pour l'œil droit mais surtout une magnifique robe jaune et noire en rayures. Puis elle avait aussi deux boucles d'oreille avec des rubis incrustés dedans mais ... En parlant de rubis, celui qu'elle avait planté sur le front était sublime. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas parler car ... La personne qu'il avait en face de lui était :_

« Reine Seiry ? Euh ... Euh ... Je ne suis pas présentable ! »

_Il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qui se passait mais ... Il devait quand même se mettre en valeur ! Il s'agenouilla respectueusement devant la reine, une main sur le cœur, la foreuse plantée dans la roche juste à côté de lui. La femme eut un léger rire, murmurant :_

« Calmes-toi, Earnos. Calmes-toi. Pourquoi sembles-tu si apeuré ? »

« Vous ... Vous connaissez mon nom ?! Je suis flatté ! Euh ... Mais aussi très sale ! Vous ne devriez pas être là, reine Seiry. Je ... Euh ... C'est dangereux. »

« Car ce tunnel est bien fragile ? Mais un jeune garçon âgé de cinq ans est capable de faire une telle chose, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour ma sécurité, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il eut un petit rougissement, flatté d'entendre cela de la part de la reine alors qu'il baissait la tête, la reine reprenant avec douceur :_

« Ni à celle de ma petite fille, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Petite fille ? Co ... Hein ? Maintenant qu'il avait la tête baissée, il voyait une autre paire de jambes sous la robe de la reine. Celle-ci la releva légèrement, montrant une petite fille qui devait avoir l'âge d'Earnos. Elle avait deux yeux rouges et un petit rubis incrusté dans son front. Enfin, elle n'avait qu'une robe blanche sur elle et deux petites sandales noires. Elle semblait vraiment intimidée par tout cela, la reine Seiry disant :_

« Je te présentes ma fille si tu ne la connais pas encore. La jeune princesse Terria. »

« Bon ... Bonjour ... garçon très sale. » _répondit Terria. _« Maman ... Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Il me fait mal aux yeux et il me les pique. Pourquoi est-ce que l'on doit aller ici ? »

« Car cet endroit sera l'un des nombreux quartiers de ce village dans quelques années et tout cela grâce au travail de ce jeune garçon. De même, cet endroit fera partie de ceux sur lesquels tu règneras. C'est pourquoi il est de mon devoir de te faire visiter tout le royaume pour que tu voies à quoi ressemble ton peuple. Ce jeune garçon sera l'un de tes sujets dans le futur mais peut-être aussi l'un de tes amis. »

_Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille retourna sous la robe de sa mère, seuls ses deux pieds restant visibles alors qu'Earnos se redressait. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait ici ... Enfin ... C'était quand même ... gênant ... Beaucoup même ... Surtout que la reine gardait un sourire des plus tendres en sa direction, lui murmurant :_

« Earnos ? Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? »

« Toujours, madame la reine ! Je suis votre loyal sujet ! »

« Je n'en doute pas un instant. Est-ce que tu peux me promettre de protéger de tout ton corps, cœur et âme la future reine de ce royaume lorsque je ne serai plus là ? De toujours la servir même dans les moments les plus durs ? De toujours être à ses côtés même dans les instants les plus sombres ? » _demanda la femme aux yeux vairons alors qu'il était rouge aux joues.  
_

« Je ... Je ... Je ... Bien sûr ! Madame la reine ! Vous pouvez être sûre que je protégerai la princesse Terria de tout ce que vous avez dit ! »

« C'est une promesse ? » _souffla la reine Seiry avant de se pencher devant le jeune garçon, tendant son auriculaire à celui-ci. Une promesse ... comme ça ? Euh ... Oui ... Il fit de même, son auriculaire se croisant avec celui de la reine alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds sortait de la robe, rouge de gêne. Elle avait tout entendu mais elle ne savait pas du tout où se mettre. Un peu comme le jeune garçon à l'heure actuelle. Puis la reine vint l'embrasser sur le front, finissant de dire :_

« Tu as promis de veiller sur ma fille quand je ne serai plus là. Tu as la confiance de la reine de ce royaume. Ne la trahit pas, Earnos. »

_C'était là les dernières paroles de la reine avant qu'elle ne reparte avec sa fille du tunnel qu'il avait commencé à creuser. Des paroles qui dataient de plus de trois ans maintenant. Il en avait huit. Le bruit d'une foreuse s'arrêta, un garçon aux cheveux hirsutes et blonds retirant les lunettes rouges de son visage._

« Ah ... Vraiment ... Enfin fini ce côté. Hey ! Chef Forsak, chef Forsak ! Les autres peuvent finaliser le tunnel pour empêcher que tout s'écroule, il est creusé ! »

« Encore du bon boulot, mon petit gars ! A cette allure, je vais devoir te prendre comme assistant à la place de ton père ! »

_Il s'était adressé à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, tout habillé de brun et surtout plus que musclé. Il avait une moustache blanche qui s'effilait sur la longueur et il paraissait un peu brutal. Pourtant, c'était l'un des plus sympathiques Scarabrutes existant dans le village, c'était surtout son chef. Il remercia l'homme d'un petit rire, tenant sa foreuse à la main avant de se mettre dans un coin. C'était l'heure de se reposer pour quelques temps et pour ça ... Il allait se mettre dans une léthargie légère pour plusieurs minutes. Une léthargie qui l'empêchait d'entendre ce que d'autres disaient sur lui :_

« Hey ... Tu as remarqué par rapport à Earnos ? »

« Non quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec lui ? A part qu'il est le seul gamin du royaume à avoir commencé à l'âge de quatre ans depuis ces derniers siècles ... »

« Non mais des fois, je le regarde faire quand il creuse et toutes les cinq minutes, il se retourne comme si il attendait quelqu'un. »

« Hein ? Et alors ? Qui est-ce que tu crois qu'il veut attendre ? C'est n'importe quoi ce que tu dis ... Tu ferais mieux d'aller bosser avant que Forsak nous gueule dessus. »

« Ouais ... T'as raison ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il attendrait quelqu'un à la base ? »

_Pour toute réponse, la personne haussa les épaules, arrêtant par là la discussion. De son côté, le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds avait fermé les yeux, son visage complètement neutre. Il n'avait pas oublié ... Il n'avait rien oublié depuis toutes ces années. Même si ... Elles n'étaient pas revenues, il allait garder cette promesse ... jusqu'au bout._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un atterrissage en douceur

**Première partie : Rencontres sur rencontres**

**Chapitre 1 : Un atterrissage en douceur**

« Allez Earnos, c'est l'heure de se... »

« Je suis déjà debout, Papa ! » _s'écria un jeune garçon âgé de huit ans. Celui-ci était déjà sorti de la chambre alors que le soleil ne s'était même pas encore levé. Visiblement, il était tôt, très tôt même ... Le jeune garçon vint embrasser sur la joue sa mère, une femme des plus élégantes et belles aux cheveux rouges assez courts et à la magnifique robe._

« Bonjour Earnos ... Je ne comprendrai jamais comment un enfant de ton âge peut être aussi débordant d'énergie à quatre heures du matin. »

« C'est parce que je suis comme ça ! Allez, je m'en ... Ah ! Bonjour Cassina ! Bonjour Passy ! Déjà debout ?! » _demanda le jeune garçon en s'adressant à deux adolescentes. L'une n'avait que douze ans mais elle avait une féminité qui rivalisait avec celle de sa sœur Passy âgée de seize ans. Celle-ci avait des cheveux rouges comme sa mère bien qu'ils lui aillent jusqu'au dos tandis que Cassina avait des cheveux blonds un peu en bataille._

« On va dire ... qu'on a été réveillées par une personne un peu turbulente et agitée. De toute façon, nous devions nous lever assez tôt alors bon ... Ce n'est pas plus grave que cela ... Tu n'as pas à t'en faire de nous avoir réveillées, Earnos. » _souffla Cassina en bâillant._

« Ah ? C'était moi la personne dont tu parlais ? » _questionna l'Aspicot alors qu'il fit un petit sourire amusé, Passy lui donnant une petite tape sur le sommet du crâne. On ne devait pas se moquer de ses sœurs aînées ! Le jeune garçon cria légèrement de douleur avant de tirer la langue, reprenant la parole en s'adressant à son père :_

« Bon ! Papa ! J'y vais d'abord ! Si je vois le chef Forsak, je lui dis que tu es sur la route mais que je voulais me dépêcher ! »

« Non mais attends moi un peu ... Ah ... Il est déjà parti. »_ souffla avec lenteur le Dardargnan alors que sa femme lui faisait un petit sourire :_

« Il est excité ... comme tous les jours ... Je me demande sur quoi il est monté ... Ca m'étonne quand même de sa part ... Mais bon ... A force, on s'y habituera, n'est-ce pas, mon amour ? »

« J'espère ... Bon ... Je ne vais pas tarder non plus. Il ne manquerait plus que Forsak m'enguirlande parce que je suis celui qui arrive en retard après son fils de huit ans. Passez une bonne journée dans la boutique de fleur, je vous revois ce soir les filles. »

« Hum ... Il a oublié son petit déjeuner ... Tu voudras bien le lui donner ? » _annonça la femme aux cheveux rouges alors qu'il hochait la tête, l'embrassant tendrement en récupérant deux petits sacs de toile._

_Bon ... Où est-ce que son fils était passé ? Il ne le voyait pas donc il pouvait en déduire qu'il avait sûrement couru. Ah ... Non mais vraiment ... Des fois ... Il se demandait pourquoi ce petit garçon était aussi vif. Il n'avait jamais su la raison qui le poussait à réagir aussi ... follement. Enfin ... Pas follement mais plutôt intensément à chaque seconde._

« ... ... Earnos ... ... Bon sang ... Chef Forsak ? Où est-ce qu'il est parti ? »

« Tu parles de ton fils ? Et je vois que t'es encore arrivé après lui ... Bon sang ... Vous êtes les premiers à arriver au matin mais faut-il vraiment que le premier ouvrier sur le chantier soit un enfant de huit ans ? Je me dis que tout le monde devrait être honteux sur ce coup là. »

« ... ... Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je le suis. Je vais aller lui donner son repas. »

« Fais gaffe quand même ... Il est encore en train de creuser dans son coin. Normalement, il devrait bientôt arriver à la strate inférieure. »

_La strate inférieure ? Oh bon sang ! C'était quand même une chose très rare ... Mais loin d'être impossible ... Car le royaume des insectes n'était pas une simple ligne droite sur laquelle toutes les cités étaient installées. Non, cela était bien plus compliqué ! Il y avait plusieurs étages et donc l'endroit où ils creusaient actuellement, il y avait une cité sous leurs pieds, à environ une vingtaine de mètres de profondeur._

« HEY ! Earnos ! Fiston ! Tu m'entends ?! Bon sang ... Je suis sûr qu'il a encore mis de quoi se boucher les oreilles ! »

_Et c'était exactement ça. Le jeune garçon était en train de forer frénétiquement, ses lunettes rouges sur ses deux yeux alors que des éclats de pierre venaient frapper ses joues et son corps sans que cela ne l'affecte plus qu'autre chose. Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule, s'arrêtant aussitôt avant de se retourner._

« Qu'est-ce que ... Papa ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

« Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps ... Travaille bien fiston. »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux comme chaque jour, Papa ! »

« Ca, tu vois, je n'en doute pas un instant, Earnos. »

_Et voilà ... Le Dardargnan quittait le tunnel que le jeune garçon était en train de créer, une ombre semblant se faufiler entre les matériaux et les nombreuses installations de la zone de travail. L'ombre semblait assez petite mais surtout des plus discrètes, comme si elle avait fait ce genre de chose depuis des années._

« Bon ... Maintenant que Papa m'a dérangé, j'en étais où... AH ! »

_Il fora un petit coup comme pour créer un X dans la roche, signe de l'endroit où il devait continuer son chemin. C'était la plus facile des choses à faire._

« Bon ... Maintenant ... On va terminer ça avant de manger tranquillement. »

_Il remit ses lunettes rouges sur les yeux alors que déjà, ses deux bras se distordaient, le préparant à creuser comme un fou. Enfin ... Un fou ... C'était une façon de parler. Il dirait plutôt qu'il était zélé, très zélé ! C'était un mot un peu savant pour un enfant de huit ans mais il le connaissait ! Et oui ! Il n'était pas stupide comme garçon !_

_... ... ... Wow ... C'était de plus en plus dur de creuser mais il sentait qu'il se rapprochait du « bord » du tunnel ! Bon ! Il allait forcer le tout ! Il poussa un petit cri de rage, pressant de toutes ses forces contre la paroi de pierre sous ses pieds, celle-ci se fissurant peu à peu alors qu'il reculait aussitôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, un trou s'était formé, un peu de lumière en sortant ... C'était bête ... Mais cela ne l'étonnait pas de voir de la lumière à partir du sol, c'était loin d'être une chose surprenante._

« Bon ... Il va falloir que je prévienne le chef ... après avoir visité la strate inférieure ! »

_Il poussa un petit soupir, installant sa foreuse sur le sommet de son crâne. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à ce qu'elle reste sur sa tête, celle-ci n'étant pas penchée en avant malgré le poids de la chose. Il se rapprocha du bord, observant à travers le trou._

« Personne visiblement ... Je suis tombé dans un coin paumé de la ville au-dessous ? »

_Il ne savait pas combien d'heures il avait passées dessus mais au moins, il ne devait pas être plus tard que sept voir grand maximum huit heures du matin ! Donc ça l'étonnait quand même. Les insectes étaient matinaux, quelle que soit l'espèce dont ils étaient issus._

« Je n'ai plus qu'à me laisser tomber ... Je suis moyennement motivé mais bon ... »

_C'était ainsi et il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il prit une profonde respiration, se jetant tout simplement dans le trou. L'atterrissage fut des plus douloureux mais il ne poussa même pas un petit cri de douleur, se relevant tout simplement._

« Oui mais non ... Visiblement, je me suis trompé d'endroit ... Est-ce que mes calculs étaient faux ? » _se demanda t-il en regardant tout autour de lui._

_Il était en-dehors d'une ville. Non ... Il était même à bien cent mètres de celle-ci. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait put faire pour se tromper aussi lourdement ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout._

« Bon et maintenant ... Je suis sensé faire quoi ? Il n'y a pas de quoi remonter à la strate supérieure visiblement ... Et zut ... Le chef ne va pas être content du tout. »

_Ce n'était pas normal qu'il se trompe. Il recommença à regarder autour de lui. Il y avait peut-être un indice ... quelque chose qui lui disait qu'il avait bien creusé ? Ou alors ... Hum ... Il devait se rappeler de la grotte dans laquelle il avait creusée. _

« Non ... Normalement, tout est bon ... C'est quand même bizarre ... D'après ce que le chef m'a dit ... J'ai creusé au bon endroit ... Peut-être que c'est parce que la ville va s'agrandir ? »

_C'était sûrement ça oui ... C'était même là l'unique explication qu'il avait en tête ! Puisque les villes n'étaient jamais faites pour être réellement « immobiles », alors elles allaient s'expander ... Enfin ... Non ... C'était pas le mot qui était bon, il était sûr qu'il pensait d'une façon bête ... C'était quoi alors le mot utilisé ?_

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Attention à celui ou celle qui est en bas ! »

_Hein ?! C'était quoi cette voix ?! Il eut à peine le temps de relever la tête vers le trou qu'il avait creusé dans le plafond qu'il remarqua une robe jaune et noire ... qui en tombait ?! Il aurait bien aimé bouger sur le coup mais ... Il n'y arrivait pas ... Il ne pouvait que la réceptionner. Il jeta sa foreuse sur le sol, tendant ses deux mains en avant pour accueillir une fille âgée d'environ huit ans._

« Wow ... C'est la première fois qu'on me prend comme ça ! »

_Hein ?! Il n'avait même pas pris la parole qu'il reconnaissait déjà la jeune fille en face de lui. Ses cheveux blonds assez courts, une robe bouffante jaune et noire avec des rayures ... Mais surtout ... Deux yeux rouges ... allant de pair avec ... le rubis incrusté dans son front. Un rubis assez ... petit encore mais plus que beau._

« Tu ne sais pas parler ? Tu es mu ... AIE ! »

_Il venait de la lâcher à cause de la surprise mais elle avait quand même bien changé en trois ans ... Sauf que visiblement, elle ne se rappelait pas de lui. Lui-même avait eu un peu de mal, il devait le reconnaître mais bon ..._

« Par contre, là, c'était moins gentil de ta part. Ouille. »

_Elle se releva, s'époussetant alors qu'il continuait de l'observer avec un peu d'étonnement. Qu'est-ce que la princesse du royaume faisait ici ?! Il avait l'impression qu'elle était apparue au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Depuis trois années ... Il pensait à chaque fois revoir la reine et sa fille ... Mais là ... Sur le coup, pour cette journée, il ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois et voilà ce qui lui tombait du « ciel ». _

« Bon ... C'est dommage que tu ne saches pas parler sinon, tu aurais pu m'aider. »

« Je sais parler ... C'est juste que je suis un peu étonné. » _répondit-il alors qu'elle poussait un petit cri de surprise. Il parlait ! Il parlait pour de vrai !_

« Il faut que tu m'aides alors ! Il faut vraiment que tu m'aides ! Je suis poursuivie par des personnes qui veulent me faire du mal ! »

_Il haussa un sourcil suspicieux. Elle ? La princesse en danger ? Qui voudrait faire de mal au symbole du royaume des insectes ? C'était tout simplement impossible. Pourtant, elle semblait vraiment très sérieuse. Hum ... Bon ...  
_

« Je veux bien vous aider. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, mademoiselle la princesse. »

_... ... ... Oups. Elle avait été repérée très facilement visiblement. Elle baissa la tête en émettant un petit sourire confus. Dommage, ça n'allait pas être aussi simple que ça maintenant ! Bon ... C'était ennuyeux mais elle allait devoir se débrouiller ... HIIII ! Il venait de lui prendre la main, commençant à courir avec elle. Il l'emmenait où ?!_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une princesse volontaire

**Chapitre 2 : Une princesse volontaire**

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Et puis, c'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Je m'appelle Earnos, princesse Terria. Suivez-moi si vous êtes poursuivie. » _répondit-il sans cesser de courir. Néanmoins, il avait un gros problème, il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait. Pas du tout même ... Il ne connaissait pas ... Ah peut-être que si en fait ? Il regarda à droite et à gauche. Ils devaient se rendre dans la ville qu'il avait vue en atterrissant !_

_Earnos ... Earnos ... Earnos ... Elle ne connaissait pas ce nom mais il était quand même un peu familier à ses oreilles. C'était bizarre, très bizarre ... Mais peut-être qu'elle fabulait et qu'elle rêvait ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Il n'était pas possible pour elle de connaître un enfant Aspicot ... même si il s'était montré assez galant au niveau de l'atterrissage, elle le reconnaissait parfaitement._

_Voilà ! C'était parfait ! Enfin, ça dépendait du point de vue. Ils étaient arrivés au beau milieu de la ville. Une ville bien triste et vide d'après ce que l'on pouvait voir. Oh que oui ... Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive ou presque. Les rares commerçants ouvraient leurs boutiques mais il n'y avait pas un Chenipan dans les rues. Tout le monde n'était pas aussi matinal que ... Hey ... Au passage ... Comment se faisait-il que la princesse soit déjà debout ?_

« Dites-moi ... Pourquoi êtes-vous debout ? »

« Hein ... Euh et bien ... C'est juste ... que je suis très matinale ! »

_Elle n'allait quand même pas dire à cet Aspicot qu'elle préférait se lever aux aurores tout simplement pour ne pas ... avoir de problèmes hein ? Par contre, ce nom ... Ce nom ... Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était toujours ancré dans sa mémoire ! HI ! Il venait de reprendre sa main, lui demandant de le suivre alors qu'elle hochait tout simplement la tête._

« Tu en as du courage et de l'arrogance, tu le sais, Earnos ? »

« Pourquoi cela, princesse Terria ? Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à me dire ceci ? »

« Et bien, tu es en train de tenir une main royale, là ! »

_... ... ... Ah. Oui. Elle avait entièrement raison. Il retira sa main sans rougir, ne semblant même pas s'excuser pour sa conduite avant de regarder derrière eux. Au passage ... Ils étaient poursuivis par quoi ou qui ? Car c'était bien de s'enfuir ... mais de quoi ?_

« Euh ... Princesse Terria, une petite question si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

« Si tu t'excuses pour ton geste d'avant, je veux ... »

« Je m'excuse de vous avoir pris la main mais sinon ... Qu'est-ce qui vous recherche ou tente de vous kidnapper ? Car je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, moi ... Vous me tombez dessus alors que j'étais en train de creuser un tunnel. »

« Euh ... Je ne sais pas qui me poursuit mais oui, si tu ne m'aides pas, je vais être kidnappée ! La princesse ne peut pas être kidnappée ! »

« Non ... C'est vrai ... Mais bon ... Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire. Il va falloir que nous remontions à la strate supérieure. Là-bas, nous serons plus en sécurité et je connais mieux l'endroit. Vous m'accompagniez ? »

« Quand tu dis plus en sécurité, tu veux parler de quoi ? Il ne faut pas que les autres sachent que je suis là hein ? C'est un secret entre toi et moi ! »

« Et comment je suis sensé vous protéger tout seul ?! Je ne sais même pas qui vous poursuit. »

« Tu es intelligent non ? » _demanda t-elle tandis qu'il hochait la tête d'un air négatif._

« Je ne suis pas intelligent. Je ne vais pas à l'école car les revenus de ma famille sont faibles. Alors non ... Je ne suis pas intelligent. »

« Tu n'es pas du genre à te vanter hein ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, il suffit juste que tu nous emmènes dans un autre tunnel et je suis sûr qu'ils ne nous trouveront jamais ! »

_Hum ? Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée du tout. Il hocha la tête d'un air positif alors qu'il savait maintenant où se diriger. Dans chaque ville ou village, il y avait toujours un endroit ... des plus spéciaux. Il s'agissait tout simplement d'escaliers en colimaçon dans une belle tour faite de bois et de pierre. C'était ainsi qu'ils pouvaient passer d'une strate à une autre ... Mais alors pourquoi créer autant de tunnels ? Et bien, les roches n'étaient pas aussi fragiles qu'on pouvait le penser et créer des trous dans les sols ou plafonds selon le point de vue, ce n'était pas simple. C'était son travail !_

« On va devoir monter à la strate supérieure ... mais peut-être qu'ils nous attendent en haut ?! Tu ne va quand même pas me ramener à eux hein ?! » _s'écria la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds alors qu'il haussait les épaules, répondant simplement :_

« Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez poursuivie alors je vous sauve. »

_... ... ... Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon ! Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur d'une tour de plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres de hauteur et là ... Une question lui arrivait en tête. Si elle était tombée du trou, elle se serait brisé les os et puis, elle serait sûrement morte. Alors comment est-ce que le jeune garçon avait réussi à ..._

« Dis ... Tu as fait comment pour atterrir à partir du trou creusé ? »

« Hein ? Ben ... J'ai sauté comme vous, princesse Terria. Je ne vois pas le problème. »

« Tu as sauté ?! Et tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?! » _s'écria t-elle avec surprise alors que le jeune garçon s'arrêtait de monter les escaliers._

« Nous devrions nous dépêcher ... Dans cet endroit, nous pourrions être facilement bloqués. Je pense que mon père et mon chef doivent être inquiets. Enfin non ... Ils savent que je creuse un tunnel. Dès que nous serons remontés, vous allez me suivre pendant que je creuserai les autres tunnels. Si vous m'accompagnez et restez avec moi, vous serez en sécurité. »

« Alors ... Euh ... Je n'aime pas vraiment les grottes car ça me pique les yeux. »

_Il haussa un sourcil aux paroles de la jeune fille, faisant un sourire discret qu'elle ne comprit pas. Il savait sourire ? C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils discutaient qu'elle le voyait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, après quelques minutes de marche, elle vint s'asseoir sur les escaliers, essoufflée en disant :_

« C'est trop ... haut ... beaucoup trop ... »

« Vous êtes fatiguée ? Grimpez sur mon dos. » _annonça t-il alors qu'elle rougissait un peu, se redressant aussitôt en s'écriant :_

« Même pas en rêve ! Une princesse ne doit pas être prise de la sorte ! Et puis, je ne suis pas épuisée ! Je vais arriver tout en haut ! »

_NA ! C'était quoi ça hein ?! Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait ?! Elle n'était pas comme ça ! Pas du tout même ! Elle ne savait pas comment il la jugeait mais ce n'était pas ... Ce qu'il pensait ! Ils continuèrent de marcher, la jeune fille ne se plaignant plus du tout jusqu'à arriver au sommet de la tour, une porte s'y trouvant. Il l'ouvrit, laissant place alors à une vaste étendue d'herbe et de pierre. Il était possible de voir au loin de nombreux rochers de taille plus qu'imposante alors qu'il prenait la parole :_

« Nous voilà arrivés dans la strate où j'habite. Je retourne forer des pierres. »

« HEY ! Mais je croyais que tu allais m'aider ?! Tu m'as menti alors ! »

« Non ... J'ai dit que vous alliez m'accompagner, non ? Alors allons-y. »

_Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi penser avec le jeune garçon. C'était quoi le plus important à ses yeux ? Son travail ou elle ? Elle fit une petite moue boudeuse, croisant les bras en l'accompagnant. Le jeune garçon se plaça près d'un rocher qui devient faire une vingtaine de mètres pour environ autant de longueur._

« Et tu vas faire quoi avec tout ça ? »

« Regardez, princesse Terria ... Il faut d'abord tapoter contre la pierre. »

_Tapoter contre la pierre ? Le jeune garçon collait son oreille contre celle-ci, donnant quelques coups de poing contre la roche. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Après une bonne minute, il s'arrêta finalement, prenant la foreuse qu'il avait mise dans son dos pendant le voyage. Son bras droit se distordit tandis qu'il créait une croix avec sa foreuse._

« Tu fais quoi avec tout ça ? » _demanda t-elle une nouvelle fois sans comprendre._

« Je prépare l'ouverture de la nouvelle grotte. Veuillez reculer de plusieurs mètres. »

_Reculer de plusieurs mètres ? D'accord ... Elle l'écoutait car il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il tint sa foreuse à deux mains, ses bras semblant se tordre avant qu'ils ne viennent faire tourner la foreuse à toute vitesse. La foreuse percuta la pierre, de nombreux morceaux étant projetés autour du jeune garçon et derrière lui. HEY ! C'était dangereux ça ! Elle évita avec une certaine aisance les morceaux de pierre tout en criant :_

« Fais attention quand même ! Tu vas me faire mal ! »

« Pardonnez-moi, princesse. Voilà ... Regardez donc. »

_Il désigna le trou qu'il avait crée au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Il était peut-être profond d'environ cinq mètres mais sinon, au niveau de la hauteur, il devait faire trois à quatre mètres et pareil au niveau de la largeur._

« Bon ... Maintenant, il faut que je vérifie que tout ne s'écroule pas. »

_Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la minuscule grotte, la jeune fille ouvrant la bouche comme pour crier. Mais il était fou ou quoi ?! Si tout lui tombait dessus, il était fini ! Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la grotte, arrêtant de croiser les bras alors que le jeune garçon forait un petit peu à droite et à gauche, semblant ne même plus se préoccuper d'elle._

« Je suis toujours là. » _marmonna t-elle tandis qu'il se tournait vers Terria._

« Je le vois bien, princesse Terria. Je vais creuser plus profondément, veuillez quitter la grotte. Comme ça, vous serez cachée plus en sécurité. Ainsi, vous ne ... »

« Je veux essayer cette foreuse. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? » _demanda t-il, surpris par la demande de la princesse._

« J'ai dit que j'allais essayer ! » _répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds avant de prendre la foreuse des mains d'Earnos, tordant elle-même ses deux bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était déjà en train de creuser, le jeune garçon l'observant faire. Puis subitement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il la tira en arrière, la jeune fille poussant un cri de surprise alors qu'il la forçait à quitter la grotte._

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me tu me tires comme ça ?! »

« ... ... ... Ca va s'écrouler car tu creusais n'importe comment. »

_HEIN ? MÊME PAS ... Il la prit contre lui alors que tout le rocher semblait s'effondrer sur lui-même. ... ... ... Elle baissa la tête, jetant la foreuse au sol avant de faire une nouvelle mine boudeuse. Earnos récupéra l'objet tout en disant :_

« On ne se déclare pas Aspicot foreuse quand on le décide. »

« Je suis sûre que je peux l'être si je le veux ! C'est juste que j'ai fait une petite erreur. »

« PRINCESSE TERRIA ! PRINCESSE TERRIA ! »

_GLOUPS ! Elle se tendit aussitôt, reconnaissant parfaitement la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre. Le jeune garçon et la jeune fille se retournèrent ensembles, cinq enfants âgés d'environ sept à dix ans courant vers eux. Ils avaient tous la particularité d'avoir des petites ailes dans le dos, la princesse aussi les possédant bien que visiblement, elle n'avait pas pensé un instant à les utiliser lors de la chute. Certains avaient des yeux verts, d'autres bleus, d'autres rouges. Et les habits allaient de pair avec leurs yeux bien qu'ils étaient tous assez simples. L'un des enfants vint dire en récupérant son souffle :_

« Enfin ... Enfin ... Nous vous cherchions depuis plusieurs heures ! Vous ne devez pas quitter le palais sans nous ! Vous le savez très bien ! »

« Les kidnappeurs, n'est-ce pas ? » _marmonna Earnos alors qu'elle rougissait aussitôt d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de mensonge. Elle balbutia :_

« Ils sont un peu collants donc bon ... Enfin ... Ce sont des Apitrinis. Ils sont toujours là avec moi ! Ils ne sont pas méchants mais ... »

« Vous m'avez menti, princesse. » _reprit-il tandis qu'elle ne lui répondait pas._

_Roh ... Ce n'était qu'un petit mensonge de rien du tout ! Rien de bien grave ! Hey ! Il n'allait quand même pas la regarder de cet air là ! Bon, elle s'en voulait un petit peu quand même._


	4. Chapitre 3 : Les serviteurs royaux

**Chapitre 3 : Les serviteurs royaux**

« Pardonnez-nous mais pouvez-vous nous dire votre nom et pourquoi vous étiez avec la princesse Terria, s'il vous plaît ? » _demanda aussitôt un Apitrini plus grand qu'Earnos, possédant des yeux émeraude et une tenue allant avec ces derniers. Il avait un ton plus inquiet qu'autre chose dans sa voix._

« Je m'appelle Earnos et je suis un foreur travaillant pour Forsak. J'ai eu la surprise de voir atterrir la princesse par le trou que j'avais créé pour un tunnel. » _répondit l'Aspicot sans même se soucier d'être autant entouré._

« Vous avez sauvé la princesse ? Princesse Terria ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas utilisé vos ailes lorsque vous êtes tombée ? Sans ce jeune garçon, vous auriez pu vous faire très mal ! »

« Car je n'y ai pas pensé, c'est tout. Pas besoin de me crier dessus non plus hein. » _répondit-elle avec nonchalance alors qu'elle détournait le regard. Earnos avait déjà sa foreuse en main, l'activant sans rien dire tandis qu'elle reprenait :_ « Mais ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer à travailler quand même ?! »

« Princesse Terria, le roi et la reine vous ont déjà demandé de ne pas importuner tout le monde. Vos petits voyages sans surveillance causent beaucoup de troubles à vos serviteurs. »

« Oui mais ... Maman est trop occupée ces derniers jours ! Je ne peux pas me promener avec elle comme auparavant ! » _répondit-elle en faisant une moue boudeuse et triste, Earnos se dirigeant vers un nouveau rocher. _« Tu ne me dis même pas au revoir ?! T'es vraiment un sujet des plus vulgaires, Earnos ! »

« Princesse ! Ne parlez pas comme ça ! Ce jeune garçon vous a sauvé la vie ! Et vous, vous l'insultez ! Visiblement, cet Aspicot était en plein travail, il est normal qu'il retourne ... »

« Creuser des tunnels, c'est ce que je dois faire, oui. » _coupa le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, une main posée sur ses lunettes. Il parlait avec une certaine neutralité, ses yeux rubis se dirigeant vers la jeune fille._ « Pardonnez mes paroles. Je devais simplement recommencer à creuser des tunnels ... La construction de la nouvelle tour va être bientôt préparée et il va alors falloir que je creuse des galeries pour que toute la roche s'effondre. Ensuite, il faudra alors transporter toute la pierre pour qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un terrain vague. Enfin, les autres personnes iront prendre du bois, les pierres brisées et aussi du fer ... Et ils iront bâtir une nouvelle tour. C'est moi avec d'autres Aspicots qui iront forer pour faire des trous. »

« ... ... ... ... ... »

_Elle ne répondit pas, se donnant une claque sur le front. Elle venait d'avoir une forte migraine rien qu'à l'écouter. Les enfants autour d'elle semblaient aussi estomaqués qu'elle alors qu'Earnos observait à gauche et à droite. _

_Il semblait avoir dit quelque chose de mauvais ou quoi ? Pourtant, tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui comme si il venait de commettre une aberration. M'enfin ... Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait aussi._

« Je crois qu'en fait, c'était mieux que je rentre, oui. Au revoir, Earnos ! » _répondit la jeune fille en le saluant d'un geste de la main, s'éloignant avec la majeure partie des Apitrinis. Néanmoins, un seul garçon, âgé de neuf voir dix ans, resta en place, se mettant à suivre Earnos. L'Aspicot s'était déjà approché d'une nouvelle pierre des plus imposantes, l'Apitrini l'observant longuement faire, Earnos traçant une croix. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds se tourna vers lui. Encore quelqu'un de plus grand que lui ... Mais bon ... Il n'était pas pour autant plus imposant qu'un autre Apitrini, il avait juste des yeux rubis comme les siens et une tenue qui allait de pair avec eux._

« Recules si tu ne veux pas avoir de projections. » _annonça Earnos sans émotions._

« Il faut que je reste ici pour savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement avec la princesse Terria. J'ai besoin de savoir le maximum d'informations car il faut que je prévienne les autres Apitrinis. »

« Je creusais un tunnel et j'ai sauté dans le trou. Lorsque j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas le bon endroit, elle est tombée dans mes bras en poussant un cri. Et puis ... » _commença le jeune garçon avant de s'arrêter, bougeant la tête sur la droite pour esquiver un morceau de pierre projeté par sa foreuse._

« ... ... ... D'accord ... ... ... Et après ça ? » _demanda l'Apitrini, remarquant que le jeune garçon était des plus singuliers, Earnos s'arrêtant de forer._

« Nous sommes montés dans la tour joignant les deux strates. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était poursuivie mais je ne savais pas par qui. Ca lui prend souvent ? »

_Hum ? Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds avait planté sa foreuse dans le sol, regardant longuement l'Apitrini en face de lui. Il venait de poser une question au sujet de la princesse ? Il était impressionné plus par le fait qu'il l'interroge que par le sujet de la question. Il arrêtait de parler de creuser des tunnels ? Pourtant, à force de l'entendre, il avait vraiment cru que ..._

« Je ne pensais pas que la princesse deviendrait comme ça. Elle était assez timide avant ... » _reprit le jeune Aspicot, relevant ses lunettes rouges de ses yeux, gardant une certaine neutralité dans ses paroles._

« Vous connaissez la princesse depuis combien de temps ? » _questionna le garçon aux habits rouges, légèrement surpris par les paroles d'Earnos._

« Depuis que je suis né ... Ben oui ... Qui ne connaît pas la princesse au fait ? »

« Il est vrai ... Je me suis mal exprimé ... Cela est de ma faute, je le reconnais. » _répondit l'Apitrini en hochant la tête pour s'excuser._

« Non, ce n'est rien du tout. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es resté ici au passage ? »

« Hein ? Mais parce qu'il me faut savoir qui la princesse a rencontré ... C'est ainsi que ça se passe pour nous les Apitrinis. Nous veillons à sa sécurité. »

« Je ne fais que creuser des tunnels ... Rien de plus réellement. »

« C'est-ce que j'ai cru voir ... Enfin bon ... Visiblement, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter pour la princesse si elle n'a rencontré que toi. »

« Sûrement ... Je ne sais pas du tout. » _dit Earnos, ressortant sa foreuse comme pour se préparer à creuser une nouvelle fois L'Apitrini poussa un profond soupir en le regardant, se demandant si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voyait ..._

« Tu ne fais que ça de toutes tes journées ? Ca doit être vraiment ennuyeux. »

« Ca m'occupe ... Et toi ... Avec les autres Apitrinis, vous ne faites que surveiller la princesse, non ? Ca doit être vraiment ennuyeux. » _répondit-il d'une façon légèrement ironique bien que cela ne semblait pas volontaire de la part du jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds._

« Il en est de notre devoir de la protéger. C'est pour cela que nous sommes les serviteurs royaux ... Ceux de la reine et de la princesse en particulier. »

« Je vois ... Je vois ... C'est mon devoir de creuser des tunnels. »

« ... ... ... ... ... D'accord, si tu le dis. Enfin, la prochaine fois que la princesse revient par ici car tu n'as pas l'air d'être franchement le plus intelligent des insectes, tu peux l'emmener vers le palais ? Et surtout ne pas croire à tout ce qu'elle dit ? »

« Tu viens de m'insulter, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin bon ... Je ne vais pas me disputer pour aussi peu. Les bagarres sont vraiment inutiles de toute façon. » _annonça Earnos sans plus s'intéresser que cela aux paroles de l'Apitrini. Il le savait parfaitement qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé son nom mais dans le fond ... Est-ce que ça avait une importance ? Il y avait peu de chances qu'il le revoit lorsqu'il s'éloignerait de cet endroit._

« Oups ... Pardon, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais simplement insinuer que la princesse manipule facilement les personnes autour d'elle. C'est pourquoi il serait normal que tu te fasses avoir. Mais la prochaine fois, fais vraiment attention hein ? »

« Est-ce normal de parler de la princesse de la sorte et dans son dos ? »

« Hein ? Mais non ! Attention, ce n'est pas un reproche mais un constat. Elle est toujours comme ça ... Parce que la reine n'est pas toujours là pour elle. Elle est vraiment très accrochée à celle-ci ... Enfin, je n'ai pas à vous dire tout ce qui se passe dans le palais royal. » _murmura l'Apitrini sur un ton légèrement gêné. C'était pas un véritable secret mais bon, ça ne concernait pas non plus un jeune Aspicot._

« Bien entendu ... C'est tout à fait normal. Par contre, c'est bon ? Tu sais que je ne suis pas dangereux pour la princesse maintenant ? »

« Bien entendu ... Je pourrai le signaler aux autres Apitrinis avec certitude. Elle ne risque rien si elle revient par ici. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais tenter de la kidnapper. » _annonça l'Apitrini alors qu'Earnos haussait les épaules,_

« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire et de toute façon, je ne le ferais pas après ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques années. Bon ... Par contre, ce n'est pas que c'est ennuyeux mais si je ne creuse pas de tunnel, je risque de ne me faire crier dessus par monsieur Forsak. »

« Tunnel, tunnel, creuser, creuser ... Tu n'as que ces mots à la bouche ! »

« Princesse, protéger, princesse, protéger. C'est la même chose pour toi. Nos personnes sont destinées à faire ce qu'elles doivent faire. On ne peut pas changer nos voies. La mienne est de creuser des tunnels. »

_... ... ... ... ... A part la dernière phrase, le reste ... semblait bien plus profond qu'il ne l'aurait cru entendre de la part du jeune garçon. Il avait quel âge d'après ce qu'il voyait ? Huit ans ? Et ce n'était qu'un simple Aspicot ? Comme quoi, il valait mieux ne pas juger un livre à sa couverture. Mais quand même ... Sortir une phrase comme ça, c'était soit préparé à l'avance, soit alors appris par ... quelqu'un._

« Est-ce que tu vas à l'école ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? Je ne vais pas à l'école puisque je travaille ici. Cela se voit pourtant non ? » _répliqua Earnos en haussant les épaules, l'Apitrini respirant fortement comme un peu outré par le comportement de l'Aspicot._

« Je pense que je vais partir. Je n'ai plus rien à faire en ce lieu. »

« Soit ... Bonne route, fais attention aux éclats de pierre. »

_Oui, oui, c'est ça, c'est ça. Il fit un simple geste de la main pour le saluer avant de recommencer son travail. Son travail ... Toujours son travail ... Rien que son travail ... Ce garçon n'avait que ça en tête ou quoi ?! C'était affreux ... De se dire qu'il existait de telles personnes ... sans une identité réelle ... Comme des pantins ... ou des marionnettes._

« Il faudrait peut-être que j'en parles un peu aux autres Apitrinis et aux personnes autour. C'est plus triste qu'autre chose ... Ou alors, c'est tout simplement un cas précis. »

_Ce qui n'était guère mieux car la reine elle-même irait se déplacer si c'était le cas. Elle n'aimait pas qu'un groupe ou une personne souffre ... Alors si elle apprenait au sujet de ce jeune garçon. Enfin ... Il allait en discuter avec les autres Apitrinis._

« Ils sont partis ... C'est maintenant complètement vide. » _murmura t-il dans le silence ... Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il était distrait par quelque chose pendant son travail._

_Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis l'apparition de la princesse mais c'était toujours du temps perdu. Allez ... Il devait retourner à creuser d'autres tunnels. Ca ne se faisait pas tout seul._


	5. Chapitre 4 : Tendre et violente

**Chapitre 4 : Tendre et violente**

« Merci beaucoup, Earnos. C'est du très bon travail. Tu en as terminé pour la journée. »

« Déjà ? Mais ça ne fait que quelques heures ... »_ murmura le jeune garçon en réponse à un homme qui devait bien mesurer deux mètres de hauteur. Celui-ci avait deux longues couettes blanches mais cernées de ... pics ? Le reste de ses cheveux était court et brun tandis qu'il semblait être puissant, très puissant d'après les muscles qui parsemaient son torse. Impressionnant ... et inquiétant en même temps._

« Ouais mais non ... T'es encore qu'un enfant de huit ans alors je te laisse quand même le reste de ta journée. Je ne suis pas tortionnaire ... pas trop ... HEY ! TOI ! AU LIEU DE REGARDER LES INSECTES QUI VOLENT, VAS BOSSER ! »

_... ... ... ... ... Earnos resta muet après le cri du Scarabrute, le chef Forsak était toujours quelqu'un de très ... Enfin ... Qui avait la voix qui portait très très loin. Et lui dans tout ça ? Et bien ... Il planta sa foreuse dans le sol, observant les fondations de la nouvelle tour. Oui ... Une tour qui allait être crée grâce au tunnel qu'il avait creusé il y a de cela quasiment deux semaines. Deux semaines depuis la fois où il avait revu la princesse. Plus de nouvelles après tout ça mais ce n'était pas le plus important ou le plus dramatique._

_Hum ... Les morceaux de pierre qu'il avait créés aujourd'hui étaient tous déposés les uns à côté des autres. Ah ... Les fondations de la tour devaient faire environ cinq mètres de hauteur et de nombreux matériaux étaient présents pour créer celle-ci. Du bois ... Enormément de bois ... Tout cela avait été emmené par les Insecateurs ... De l'autre côté, il y avait bien un ou deux cube de fer d'environ trois mètres de hauteur, des personnes en armure rouge étant à côtés d'eux comme pour savoir le moment où ils allaient les découper. Enfin ... Il y avait tout un tas de cailloux dont les siens. C'était ainsi que les tours étaient construites. En apparence extérieure, elle semblait être simplement faite de bois mais à l'intérieur, de nombreuses armatures étaient constituées de fer. Enfin, les escaliers avaient une base en pierre tandis que l'extérieur était composé de bois. Bref ... Malgré les apparences, elle n'était pas faite uniquement de bois et tout cela simplement pour un souci de solidité._

« Bon ... Ben ... Je crois que je vais partir alors. »

_Il se parlait à lui-même, extirpant son objet de travail du sol alors qu'il quittait le lieu. Bon ... Il se trouvait à peine au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire ? Retourner à la maison ? Et faire quoi ? Est-ce qu'il allait lui rendre visite ? Il ne pouvait pas l'embêter tant que ça dans le fond. Elle était quand même occupée. Bon ... Et bien ... Visiblement ... Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.  
_

« T'es venue me chercher mon amour ?! » _s'écria une voix sur la gauche._

_... ... ... ... ... Il n'avait même pas remarqué où il s'était dirigé. Une école ... élémentaire bien entendu. Toute faite de bois elle aussi, elle était des plus imposantes car elle comportait plusieurs niveaux d'études. Mais bon ... Là ... le plus important ... était le fait qu'il s'était rendu ici sans même le remarquer. Et surtout ... Il voyait une jeune fille qui fonçait directement vers lui. Il devait se préparer à l'éviter._

« Non, non et non ! Tu ne t'échapperas pas cette fois ! »

_Hein ? Sa foreuse vola sur le côté alors qu'il se retrouvait plaqué avec violence sur le sol. Il poussa même un cri de surprise, sans qu'il ne puisse bouger. Immo ... bilisé. Il prit une profonde respiration, murmurant doucement :_

« Herakié ... Tu m'as fait mal. Très mal même. »

« C'était la seule façon que j'avais de faire pour que tu me regardes ! Te plains pas trop non plus ! J'ai été drôlement gentille, je trouve ! »

« Gentille n'est pas le mot que j'utiliserai ... pour te définir. Tu as terminé les cours visiblement ? Tu ne veux pas rentrer avec tes copines ! »

« HAHAHAHA ! Arrêtes de plaisanter ! Tu sais bien que tu passes après elles ! » _s'écria la jeune fille avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre, le faisant pouffer de douleur._

_Ca faisait mal, bon sang ! La jeune fille se releva de lui, Earnos se redressant à son tour en se massant le ventre. Elle ne connaissait pas sa force. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas mignonne, loin de là même. Âgée d'une année de moins que lui,, elle était munie d'un simple short bleu allant de pair avec son haut. Néanmoins, deux bracelets bleus foncés étaient présents, des pics en sortant alors qu'elle avait un ruban bleu ... Bleu ... Bleu ... Bleu ... Elle était toute habillée de bleu mais avait aussi des longs cheveux bleus, des yeux bleus ... Et lui venait de s'en prendre un en plein dans le ventre, il était sûr._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu veux me dire que je suis jolie ? »

« ... ... ... ... ... Sans façon. »

« HEY ! Tu pourrais quand même être plus sympa ! Tu me raccompagnes chez moi, dis dis ? Déjà que je t'ai pas vu depuis plus d'une semaine et demie ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de travailler sans même t'arrêter ! Moi, je ne pouvais pas venir te chercher chez toi car ta maman me disait que tu étais toujours très fatigué ! » _marmonna Herakié alors qu'il soupirait._

_Oui ... Cela avait été un sacré mensonge ... Mais c'était l'unique solution qu'il trouvait pour éviter que la jeune fille ne le colle trop. Mais bon ... Ca ne servait à rien et comme d'habitude, il était toujours sincère dans ses paroles._

« Herakié ... Je ne t'aime pas, tu le sais bien. »

« Allez, allez ! Ne dit pas ça ! Tu sais bien que tu m'aimes bien ! Sinon ... Tu ne viendrais pas me chercher alors que tu rentres du travail hein ?! »

_Il fut projeté en avant après un petit coup de main dans son dos, roulant pendant deux à trois secondes. Voilà ... pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas. La jeune fille poussa un cri, légèrement apeurée alors qu'elle courait vers lui._

« Désolée, désolée ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi fragile ?! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi forte ? » _rétorqua t-il en se redressant, gémissant de douleur alors qu'elle semblait un peu triste par le geste qu'elle avait fait._

« ... ... ... Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Tu sais bien que ma Maman et mon Papa sont une Scarhino et un Scarabrute ... C'est encore ... ma faute en fait ... » _répondit la jeune fille, baissant la tête alors qu'il disait d'un air un peu confus :_

« Hein ? Euh ... Non ... Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ta maman est euh ... Enfin, comment dire ... Ce n'est pas important, enfin peut-être que si quand même ... Mais non, ça, ce qui est arrivé à ta maman, ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Ben ... Elle est morte quand je suis née donc c'est de ma faute quand même. »

« Tu ne l'as pas voulu et tu n'étais qu'un bébé donc non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. » _termina t-il d'un air assez sec._

_Ca ne servait à rien de continuer cette discussion qu'il trouvait des plus ennuyantes. Il marcha sans regarder si Herakié le suivait bien que c'était visiblement le cas. Sa main gauche dans sa poche, sa main droite tenant sa foreuse, il observait les bâtiments autour de lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas perdre plus de temps maintenant._

« Dis ? Tu veux bien me prendre la main, Earnos ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? Tu es fatiguée ? » _demanda t-il aussitôt alors qu'elle commençait :_

« Non mais euh ... Enfin ... Si ... J'ai beaucoup écrit et mon sac est assez lourd. »

_Il s'arrêta, haussant un sourcil inquisiteur en la regardant. Elle se moquait de lui ou quoi ? Elle avait une force qui lui permettait de soulever cinq personnes comme elle et ... Elle détournait un peu la tête de côté, la bretelle droite de son sac tombant comme pour inviter le jeune garçon à le prendre. ... ... ... ... ... Il poussa un soupir._

« J'ai déjà ma main droite qui est occupée à tenir ma foreuse. Je peux prendre ton sac si tu le veux. » _murmura le jeune garçon en tendant sa main gauche, la jeune fille lui mettant en un instant le sac sur le dos avant de prendre sa main gauche, rigolant :_

« Ca, c'est parce que tu es vraiment gentil ! C'est pour te récompenser ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de récompen ... Aie. » _coupa t-il alors qu'il avait tenté de retirer sa main. Résultat ? Herakié la serra avec plus de force pour être sûr qu'il ne s'échappe pas._

« Tu disais quoi, Earnos ? Tu n'as pas terminé ta phrase, ce n'est pas bien du tout ! »

« Rien ... Rien du tout. » _grommela t-il, se disant intérieurement qu'il devait éviter à l'avenir de retourner devant l'école, c'était une question de survie !_

_Une bonne vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent alors qu'ils arrivaient finalement à l'endroit où il habitait. Oui ... Il n'allait même pas la raccompagner puisqu'elle habitait plus loin. Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus ! Enfin ... Bon ... Il entendait des petits rires devant lui, ses yeux rubis se posant sur une fille d'environ douze ans et aux cheveux rouges : sa grande sœur._

« Et bien ... Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais t'y mettre, Earnos. » _dit Cassina en rigolant assez fortement, un bouquet de fleurs entre les mains._

« Bonjour Cassina ! Earnos a porté mon sac aujourd'hui ! Comme j'étais fatigué, il a voulut de lui-même ! Et puis, il m'a pris aussi la main ! »

« Je vois ... Je vois ... Et bien, Earnos ... Je ne pensais pas cela de toi. »

« C'est bon, Herakié. Je vais rentrer dans le magasin de fleurs maintenant que je suis arrivé. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour continuer la route. » _répondit-il sur un ton neutre, posant sa foreuse sur le sol avant de retirer le sac de son dos. Il le tendit à la Scarhino qui fit une petite moue triste tout en récupérant ce qui lui appartenait. Elle retira la main d'Earnos de la sienne, remettant bien son sac sur son dos avant de l'embrasser subitement sur la joue droite._

« Merci beaucoup Earnos ! C'était très gentil de ta part ! Tu reviens me chercher à l'école quand tu veux ! » _annonça la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus sur un ton enjoué avant de courir et de s'éloigner, Earnos murmurant avec lenteur :_

« Elle n'était pas ... fatiguée du tout. »

« Earnos ... Earnos ... Earnos ... Sincèrement, je me demande si des fois, tu réagis plus lentement que la moyenne ou si alors, tu as du mal à savoir quand une personne joue avec toi. » _soupira Cassina tandis que le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds reprenait sa foreuse, pénétrant dans la boutique de fleurs, sa sœur l'accompagnant tout en reprenant : _« Et bien ... Sinon ... Visiblement, ça avance bien avec la petite Scarhino. Elle est mignonne non ? »

« Elle fait très mal surtout. » _répondit le jeune garçon en soulevant un peu son haut, laissant apparaître le bas de son ventre et l'endroit où Herakié avait frappé. Une petite marque rouge était visible, Cassina rigolant une nouvelle fois._

« C'est sa marque d'affection. Tu sais parfaitement que ta future fiancée ne te veut pas de mal. Je suis sûre que d'ici quelques années, elle deviendra une femme très ravissante. »

« Et qui terrorisera le garçon qu'elle aime. Le pauvre finira dans un lit, son corps brisé en mille morceaux. » _annonça Earnos avec ironie une nouvelle fois._

« Je crois que je vais devoir prévenir Maman et le reste de la famille que l'on va avoir un handicapé à vie d'ici quelques années. »

« ... ... ... Ce n'était pas drôle, Cassina. Si elle était moins brutale, elle ... serait attachante, je crois. » _reprit le jeune garçon, sa sœur ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire à ses paroles._

_Le jeune garçon avait beaucoup de mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait alors que c'était l'inverse du côté de la petite Scarhino. Ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? Et ce n'était pas le cas des deux enfants ?_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Avec ardeur et sans faillir

**Chapitre 5 : Avec ardeur et sans faillir**

« ... ... ... Je ne devrais pas être là. Je devrais être en cours mais ... »

_Mais ce n'était pas le cas, comme d'habitude. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds était cachée derrière un poteau de pierre, des bruits de lames résonnant autour d'elle. Oui ... Elle était dans un endroit où elle ne devrait jamais se trouver normalement. Cet endroit ? C'était celui où les soldats du royaume s'entraînaient. Et elle ... Elle était là pour les observer en cachette. Discrètement, elle repositionna son regard vers l'origine des nombreux bruits._

« Si je me fais repérer ... Je risque d'avoir beaucoup de problèmes. » _murmura t-elle une seconde fois avec lenteur tandis que ses deux yeux se dirigeaient vers un endroit plus précisément sur le terrain d'entraînement._

_Une zone où des insectes assez jeunes s'affrontaient. Ils devaient avoir au minimum huit ans ... Certains devaient en avoir onze ou douze mais pas plus. Tous avaient différentes armes, soit des épées, soit des dagues, soit des boucliers. Enfin, tous portaient une épaisse protection de couleur orange, bien qui ne semblait pas très lourde. Pourtant, à chaque coup donné par les armes, l'armure absorbait le coup sans aucune difficulté._

« Il se trouve où ? Où est-ce qu'il se trouve ? » _se demanda t-elle à voix basse, cherchant quelqu'un parmi les combattants._

« AIEEEEEEEEEE ! Et zut ! » _s'écria soudainement une voix à la gauche de l'endroit qu'elle observait. Un garçon d'onze ans, aux cheveux verts en bataille était au sol, deux épées courtes à côté de lui. Des murmures se firent entendre alors qu'un soldat reprenait :_

« Pas de chance ... Mais il fallait vraiment s'en douter. On ne l'affronte pas sans précautions. Et si on provoque le capitaine, il nous met face à lui ... Ah ... »

« Hahaha ! C'est parfait, Holikan ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Bon, comme tu as terminé avant les autres, il va falloir être patient, d'accord ? » _annonça un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années, portant une épaisse armure rouge, des ailes se métal sortant de son dos. Il avait une armoirie à la poitrine, représentant un insecte semblant correspondre à la forme de l'armure qu'il portait._

« D'accord, je crois que je vais étudier mes ... » _commença à parler un jeune garçon, son regard se tournant subitement vers la droite._

GLOUPS ! Elle était repérée ! Et en plus par celui dont elle ne voulait pas se faire voir ! Oh ... Oh ... Comment est-ce qu'elle devait réagir ? Comment ?

« Je vais plutôt aller me reposer dans un coin. Cela va prendre environ dix à quinze minutes, je pense que cet instant de repos sera suffisant pour moi. »

_Gloups ... Et voilà qu'elle voyait un jeune garçon âgé de neuf ans qui retirait ses deux griffes. Il avait des cheveux verts sombres assez courts. Deux yeux rouges qui la fixaient longuement ... Ou plutôt le poteau derrière lequel elle était cachée. Elle devait s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible ... Et vite ! Elle commença à faire quelques pas, espérant ne pas se faire repérée mais dès l'instant où elle s'était éloignée du poteau, une voix vint dire :_

« Princesse Terria ... Que vous ai-je dis ? Vous ne devez pas faire ce genre de choses. »

« Ah ... Euh ... Coucou Holikan. Je voulais juste voir comment ça se passait l'entraînement. » _bafouilla t-elle, prise en faute alors que le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts était devant elle._

« Vous savez parfaitement que vous n'êtes pas autorisée à venir ici ... »

« Oui mais bon ... Les cours sont si ennuyeux ... Et puis, je préfère quand même te voir t'entraîner. Tu en as battu combien aujourd'hui ? » _demanda t-elle dans un petit sourire, espérant se faire pardonner en s'intéressant à lui._

« Hum ... Je ne cherche pas forcément à savoir combien j'en bat. Je sais juste que cela me suffit d'obtenir la victoire face à eux. Ce n'est pas le nombre qui importe mais le résultat final. » _répondit aussitôt Holikan, croisant les bras tout en rangeant ses armes auparavant._

« Tu parles encore bizarrement, Holikan. » _marmonna la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, un peu gênée par Holikan. Celui-ci était plus grand qu'elle mais il avait aussi du rouge aux deux joues, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire._

« Pardonnez-moi, princesse, je ne voulais pas parler ainsi. »

« Ca ne fait rien du tout ! » _dit Terria en rigolant, des murmures se faisant entendre autour d'eux avant que ça ne soit des petits cris._

« Princesse Terria ! Princesse Terria ! Où êtes-vous ?! Princesse Terria ! »

« Oups ... Ils vont me trouver ! Caches-moi, Holikan ! » _demanda la jeune fille en se cachant derrière le jeune garçon, celui-ci poussant un profond soupir, passant une main dans ses cheveux verts. Il reprit d'une voix calme :_

« Princesse Terria, ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Vous savez que vous ne devez pas louper les cours. Je n'aime pas être partisan de ces petites frasques. »

« S'il te plaît ... Aides-moi à me cacher ... et je te donnerai un baiser ! » _répondit-elle alors qu'Holikan détournait le visage, plus rouge qu'auparavant._

« Une princesse ne doit pas se comporter ainsi. C'est encore un écart de conduite. »

« ... S'il te plaît. » _murmura la jeune fille, les yeux rubis grands ouverts, brillant autant que le petit rubis sur son front alors qu'il se mettait à déglutir._

_Elle n'avait pas honte d'utiliser de tels stratagèmes ?! Elle était la princesse du royaume ! Et elle faisait cela ... sur lui ... Surtout qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il était faible à ce niveau._

« Bon ... Je veux bien vous aider à vous cacher, princesse Terria. Mais bon ... J'ai quand même ma réputation à tenir, vous le savez bien. » _marmonna le jeune garçon, baissant la tête en guise de soumission._

« Merci beaucoup Holikan ! Je comprends pourquoi Papa parle de toi qu'en bien ! »

_Le roi Tanator ? Elle venait tout simplement de l'achever à ce sujet. C'était l'argument imparable qui lui faisait pencher en sa faveur ... et elle savait très bien l'utiliser et surtout au bon moment. Il tendit sa main droite vers la jeune fille :_

« Voulez-vous bien me suivre, princesse Terria ? »

« Avec une très grande joie non-dissimulée ! » _répondit-elle en posant sa main dans la sienne, le jeune garçon se mettant à courir à toute allure avec elle. La jeune fille était presque en train de voler pour pouvoir le suivre, ne pouvant faire que cela._

« AH ! J'ai cru la voir ! » _s'écria la voix d'une Apitrini alors qu'il accélérait la cadence. C'était elle ... ou alors ... Ils allaient de plus en plus vite ? Telle une ombre, le jeune garçon se déplaçait dans les couloirs avec une telle vélocité qu'il disparaissait de la vue de tous et de toutes. Impossible pour eux de le rattraper !_

« On ... On peut arrêter s'il te plaît ? »

« Princesse ?! Vous vous sentez mal ?! »

_Ils s'étaient arrêtés derrière le coin d'un couloir. La jeune fille s'était mise à tituber après avoir parlé, semblant complètement secouée. Elle vint atterrir dans les bras d'Holikan, celui-ci essayant de rester stoïque avant de poser ses deux mains sur son dos._

« J'ai juste un peu ... le tourni ... à force d'aller un peu partout ... Ca ira mieux bientôt. » _dit-elle, une main posée sur son cœur, ne sachant pas encore où elle se trouvait._

_La voir ... aussi faible ... dans ses bras et voilà qu'il continuait de rougir. Il ne pouvait pas espérer grand-chose. Même si il était le favori du roi, même si il était considéré comme le fiancé de la jeune fille dans ses bras, il ne se leurrait pas mais ..._

« Princesse Terria, vous savez ... que ... Enfin ... Je ne devrais pas vous le dire car il est beaucoup trop audacieux de ma part de dire une telle chose mais ... » _balbutia t-il._

« Tu m'aimes, c'est ça, hein ? Tu me le dis à chaque fois que toi et moi, nous sommes dans un coin tous les deux seuls. » _murmura la jeune fille en relevant son visage, lui faisant un sourire._

« Oui ... Enfin, je ne devrais pas ... Je le sais très bien mais ... » _continua t-il de dire en bafouillant, la princesse répondant aussitôt sur un ton amusé :_

« Mais moi aussi, je t'aime ! Enfin, je t'aime beaucoup Holikan ! Mais nous ne sommes encore que des enfants alors on s'aime comme des enfants ! »

« Ces paroles sont dures ... mais très justes ... Je ne peux pas nier que nous ne sommes qu'au début de notre vie. Pardonnez mes paroles. »

_Il retirait ses bras, légèrement confus mais bien remis à sa place. La jeune fille ne parlait jamais réellement comme la princesse qu'elle était mais sa vision de l'avenir était très bonne. Elle se comportait comme une enfant ... car elle en était une en ce moment. D'ici quelques années, son allure allait devenir royale et donc ses obligations allaient lui tomber dessus, les unes après les autres. Et pour cela ..._

« Princesse ... Nous ferions mieux de retourner à nos obligations. Je dois continuer à m'entraîner pour vous servir lorsque vous deviendrez l'Apireine de ce royaume. »

« Pas tant que ma mère sera l'Apireine ! Et je veux que ça soit le plus tard possible ! » _s'écria t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient maintenant de leur cachette._

« Pour ne pas remplir à vos obligations, princesse Terria ? » _demanda t-il avec lenteur, posant une main sur sa bouche comme pour couper net ce qu'il venait de dire._

« Non ... Car si un jour, je dois devenir l'Apireine de ce royaume, c'est que ma mère est trop vieille ... ou soit morte ... Je ne veux ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ma mère est une Apireine trop jolie pour que sa beauté s'évapore au fil des années ou trop rapidement ! »

« Pardonnez mes propos encore une fois, je ne voulais pas vous rendre triste. »

_Il avait prononcé les derniers mots avec lenteur, voyant le regard triste de la jeune fille. Il savait à quel point celle-ci était attachée à sa mère ... et avec les récents évènements, la reine n'était pas toujours présente. Pourtant, dès qu'elle le pouvait, il savait que la princesse allait toujours voir sa mère dès qu'elle avait un instant de libre._

« Maintenant ... Je ne m'amuse plus du tout ... Tu me raccompagnes, Holikan ? » _chuchota t-elle avec une petite pointe maussade dans la voix. Il tendit sa main, la jeune fille posant la sienne sur celle du Yanma._

_Il était temps ... de la raccompagner. S'il fallait s'expliquer pour le fait qu'il se trouvait avec la princesse alors ... Il s'expliquerait ... Mais il était hors de question que la jeune fille soit triste tant qu'il serait là. Il allait lui apporter toute la joie possible._


	7. Chapitre 6 : Professeur sentimental

**Chapitre 6 : Professeur sentimental**

« Maman, je m'en vais pour le reste de la journée. » _murmura le jeune garçon, un petit sac de cuir sur le dos tandis que sa mère se tournait vers lui._

« Earnos ... Ton père et moi, nous avons déjà parlé de tout ceci. Tu sais très bien que nous n'aimons guère l'idée que tu ailles dans ce quartier et encore moins dormir chez l'un d'entre eux. » _souffla la femme aux cheveux rouges, l'air inquiet peint sur son visage._

« Maman, ce n'est pas dangereux. Elle est très gentille et puis, je te promets que je serai déjà au travail dès demain, je te le promets réellement. »

« ... ... ... De toute façon, quoi que je dise, tu ne m'écouteras pas. »

_Il hocha la tête en réponse à sa mère, celle-ci se penchant en avant tandis qu'il venait l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Ses deux sœurs aînées s'approchèrent de lui tandis qu'Earnos vint les embrasser et enfin à ses deux sœurs moins âgées que lui. Il se tourna vers son père qui était assis sur un canapé, lisant le journal._

« Papa ... Je serai présent demain dès le début du travail. Je te le promets. »

« Fais donc ... Fais donc ... De toute façon, Forsak ne devrait pas trop t'en vouloir si tu as une dizaine de minutes de retard au vu de tout le travail que tu abats chaque jour. »

« D'accord. Alors, je m'en vais maintenant. Elle m'attend sûrement. » _répondit le jeune garçon en terminant la conversation, quittant finalement la demeure familiale._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il marchait à travers les ruelles du village. Ah ... Les bâtiments étaient tous différents quand on les regardait bien. Cela dépendait principalement des habitants. Certains avaient des murs entourés de lierre, d'autres semblaient être faits en pierre, d'autres en bois ... Et pourtant, il n'y avait aucune différence de classe sociale ... Les maisons en bois côtoyaient les maisons en pierre ou celles recouvertes de lierres._

_Enfin ... Si ... Il y avait bien une classe sociale à part ... Une partie du village qui était rejetée ... Et il venait d'arriver dans celle-ci. Des hommes et des femmes encapuchonnées dans des ruelles peu éclairées ... Aucun cri pour vendre des fruits, aucun rire d'enfant, non ... C'était un silence complet, mortuaire et ténébreux ... Pourtant, il n'était pas inquiet ou apeuré, pas le moins du monde. _

« Pourquoi est-ce tu es revenu ? Ta présence n'est pas requise ici ... Tu es trop jeune pour avoir besoin de nous ... » _murmura soudainement une voix tremblante à sa droite, un corps recouvert d'une cape brune s'adressant à lui en tremblant._

« Laisse-le tranquille. » _répondit une seconde personne mais à sa gauche cette fois-ci, emmitouflée de bleu._ « C'est le même enfant que d'habitude. Son existence ne nous concerne pas, comme sa présence en ces lieux. Vas t-en, jeune garçon. Tu connais le chemin. »

« Merci bien. Elle ne m'attend peut-être pas. Cela sera une surprise de ma part. » _chuchota Earnos alors qu'il accélérait le pas quand même. Il passa à travers les ruelles assombries et isolées, ne se préoccupant plus des autres personnes._

_Et voilà qu'il arrivait devant une modeste maison. Aucune vitre sur les fenêtres, elle ne faisait qu'un unique étage et était entièrement constituée de pierre. Elle ne semblait pas très grande mais largement assez pour une personne vivant seule. Il s'approcha de la porte, l'unique chose qui semblait être faite de bois ici. Il toqua plusieurs fois, une voix féminine se faisant entendre, assez lugubre et sombre :_

« Qui est-ce donc ? Veuillez décliner votre identité. »

« C'est moi, madame Douély. Je suis venu pour la soirée comme d'habitude. » _murmura le jeune garçon sur un ton neutre alors que derrière la porte, les pas semblaient se déplacer avec vitesse pour se diriger vers l'entrée._

« Ah ! Earnos ! Je ne savais pas que tu venais aujourd'hui ! » _répondit la voix féminine alors que le ton avait changé complètement, bien plus chaleureux qu'auparavant._

_La porte s'ouvrit, un bras complètement bandé le tirant subitement vers l'intérieur avant même que la porte ne se referme aussitôt. Il se retrouva enlacé tendrement par une femme qui devait mesurer environ un mètre quatre-vingt, portant une épaisse cape brune sur l'intégralité de son corps. Il était impossible ou presque de voir ses habits puisqu'elle ne portait qu'une robe de même couleur que sa cape et seules des bandelettes grises étaient visibles lorsque la robe et la cape ne cachaient pas son corps._

« Je croyais l'avoir dit ... pourtant. Pardon, madame Douély. » _reprit-il alors qu'elle le séparait de ses bras, bougeant un doigt d'un air négatif._

« Non, non ... Je t'ai déjà signalé quelque chose à ce sujet. Pas de madame, ni de mademoiselle. Tu dois m'appeler ... » _commença la femme avant qu'il ne reprenne :_

« Professeur Douély ? C'est comme ça que je dois vous appeler ? »

« Non, non et non ! Enfin ... Il est vrai que je suis ton professeur ... mais non ... Tu peux m'appeler tout simplement Douély. » _termina t-elle finalement._

_Douély ? C'était ... difficile de parler ainsi à une grande personne. Très grande même. Il faisait à peine la moitié de sa taille ... Non, quand même pas, il ne fallait pas rêver ... Il faisait bien un mètre vingt quand même ! Donc il n'était pas si petit ... que ça._

« As-tu mangé ? Tu as préparé tes affaires pour la nuit ? » _demanda la femme alors qu'il restait parfaitement stoïque, murmurant :_

« Je repars dès demain ... Très tôt puisque je dois aller travailler. »

« Je m'en doute bien. Bon ... Par contre, tu n'as pas l'air de t'être lavé depuis des jours. Tu connais la maison, pendant ce temps, je vais préparer de quoi manger pour nous deux. »

_Il hocha la tête de haut en bas, prenant son sac avec lui alors qu'ils partaient vers deux directions différentes. Lui-même allait prendre un bain dans ce qui ressemblait à un gigantesque tonneau rempli d'eau chaude. Il semblait grandement apprécier celle-ci, faisant quelques bulles dans l'eau alors que la femme capuchonnée pénétrait dans la pièce, enjouée :_

« Allez ! Hop, hop ! Je viens te laver derrière les oreilles, Earnos. Retourne-toi ! »

« Vous ... n'avez ... pas à le faire ... Douély. Je sais très bien me laver tout seul. » _marmonna le jeune garçon bien qu'il se retournait aussitôt, sentant deux mains très douces qui passaient dans ses cheveux. C'était le seul instant où elle retirait les bandages et il sentait bien la différence avec les mains de sa mère, des sœurs ou alors même d'Herakié et de la princesse Terria. Il fallait dire qu'à force de travailler avec les fleurs et toutes ces choses, les mains de sa mère et de ses sœurs s'égratignaient avec l'usure du temps. Il eut subitement la tête enfoncée dans l'eau, n'ayant pas eut le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant qu'elle ne soit ressortie. Il toussa légèrement, bafouillant :_

« Mais mais mais ... Vous auriez pu ... »

« Te noyer ? Tu ne penses pas que c'était voulu ? Pas de vouvoiement. Et tu sais ce que ce mot veut dire, je n'ai pas arrêté de te l'expliquer. » _répliqua la femme._

« Mais mais mais ... Je ne peux pas m'adresser à vous comme ça car ... »

_Et voilà qu'il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà il avait la tête enfoncée à nouveau dans l'eau. Lorsqu'il put la ressortir, il avait quelques larmes aux yeux, tournant son visage vers la femme. Il ne voyait rien d'elle mais il savait qu'elle était en train de sourire. Il la connaissait bien à force._

« C'était très méchant de votre pa ... de ta part ! » _s'écria t-il en s'étant arrêté brièvement pendant quelques instants, la femme semblant le menacer d'une main._

_Snif ... Elle était la seule à lui faire ça. Ses sœurs n'oseraient jamais faire une telle chose car il était l'unique garçon parmi les enfants. Donc, elles préféraient le « bichonner » comme elles aimaient le dire. Ainsi, il avait toujours vécu une vie sans aucun problème. Comme il n'allait pas à l'école, il n'avait aucun camarade. A part Herakié mais elle, c'était vraiment très spécial. Donc, bref, c'était une vie sans aucun souci et il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre car il n'avait aucune raison de le faire._

_Une heure plus tard, il se retrouvait assis sur les jambes de Douély. Ils étaient assis derrière une table. Sur celle-ci, plusieurs livres étaient éparpillés un peu partout alors qu'il tirait un peu la langue. C'était sa façon à lui de se concentrer tandis qu'il tenait un morceau de bois avec une pointe au bout. Un crayon à papier._

« Nous continuerons avec un peu d'histoire et de géographie. Ensuite, tu iras te coucher, Earnos. Demain, je te réveillerai avant que tu partes. »

« D'accord, Douély ! Je suis bête car je ne sais jamais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me réveiller quand je dors ici. »

_Il avait une voix bien plus joyeuse qu'à son habitude, des petits éclats de rire se faisant entendre de la part des deux personnes. Il semblait heureux, vraiment heureux ... Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ces journées au travail._

_Ah ... ... ... Elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, les caressant avec douceur. Ce n'était pas la vie d'un jeune garçon normal. Il était bien plus que cela. Il était destiné à quelque chose de bien plus grand que cela, elle s'en doutait car ... Elle ..._

« J'ai terminé d'écrire, Douély ! Tu veux bien lire ? Me dire si j'ai faux ou non ? » _coupa net le jeune garçon en tendant plusieurs feuilles._

« Bien entendu. Voyons ... Voyons ... Voyons ... » _murmura la femme alors qu'il restait sur ses jambes sans rien dire, attendant avec anxiété la réponse de Douély._

_Constat ? C'était très bien selon les propres dires de la Munja. Celle-ci le félicita car il semblait avoir parfaitement retranscrit et appris tout ce dont elle lui avait parlé aujourd'hui. Même si il ne pouvait pas aller à l'école, la femme était celle qui s'occupait de lui dans ce domaine. C'était grâce à elle qu'il serait différent de ses sœurs et des autres Aspicots de son village et de ceux avoisinants. _

_Et là ... Il était couché dans un lit plutôt grand. Les yeux rivés vers le plafond, il observait celui-ci alors qu'il entendait des bruits de pas dans le noir. Il savait parfaitement à qui ils appartenaient puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une unique personne qui pouvait marcher ainsi. Cette personne vint se coucher dans le lit à son tour, le jeune garçon bougeant légèrement alors qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau dans les bras de Douély._

« Pardon de te déranger à chaque fois, Douély. Tu as sûrement mieux à faire que de perdre ton temps avec un garçon comme moi. » _chuchota t-il après quelques minutes._

« Je suis libre de perdre mon temps avec qui que je le désire. Surtout que j'ai une infinité de temps donc ce n'est pas un problème que d'utiliser celui à ma disposition avec toi. »

« ... ... ... C'est juste que je ne suis qu'un enfant ... Un Aspicot qui ne peut même pas aller à l'école car ma famille a besoin que je travaille. »

« Tu n'es qu'un enfant ? Et bien ... Tu es un enfant très différent de celui que j'ai connu il y a quatre ans. Bien différent oui ... Et c'est un compliment. » _murmura la voix de la femme avant qu'elle ne le colle encore plus contre soi._

« ... ... ... Je ... ... ... J'ai un peu peur quand même, Douély. »

_Peur ? Lui ? Sa voix avait été prise d'un léger tremblement tandis qu'il sentait la femme passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle le laissait parler, semblant l'écouter avec une très grande attention._

« Ils disent tous que je suis très bien, que je serai un parfait Dardargnan. Ils ne se plaignent jamais de moi car je fais bien mon travail ... Mais quand je me tromperai une fois ? Et quand j'échouerai ? Et quand je ne saurai pas faire ? Et quand je ... »

« Calme ... Calme ... Earnos. » _souffla Douély alors qu'elle entendait quelques petits sanglots._ « Tu n'as pas besoin de réfléchir à tout cela. Tu es un enfant ... Simplement un enfant ... Et tu n'es pas parfait ... Personne ne l'est. Si tu te trompes dans ton travail, alors tu t'es trompé. C'est tout ... Ils ne vont pas en faire un drame. »

« Mais ils comptent sur moi ! Ils sont ... Ils sont ... »

_Ce qu'ils étaient, elle semblait n'en avoir que faire. C'était pour ça ... Parce qu'elle était là ... Parce qu'elle n'était pas concernée par cette histoire de travail ... Parce qu'elle n'était pas un membre de sa famille ou une amie ... C'est parce qu'elle était éloignée de tout, si distante par rapport au monde qui l'entourait comme le sont tous les Munjas qu'il pouvait ... lui exprimer ses craintes. Ne pas être à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Il n'avait que quatre ans lorsqu'il avait commencé à creuser son premier tunnel et même si il avait été accompagné ce jour-là ... Il avait commis une énorme bêtise ... Celle de s'être perdu. Mais tout n'avait pas été si noir à cet instant puisque c'était le jour où il l'avait rencontrée ... Elle ... Douély._


	8. Chapitre 7 : Une promesse entre eux

**Chapitre 7 : Une promesse entre eux**

« Bon ... Earnos ? Tu as parfaitement compris ce que tu dois faire ? » _demanda un homme aux cheveux blonds, le regardant attentivement alors qu'un enfant de quatre ans acquiesça de manière positive. L'enfant tenait dans ses deux mains une foreuse qui semblait presque aussi grande que lui. Earnos répondit avec entrain :_

« Je dois suivre le monsieur qui sera toujours devant moi ! Et je creuse tout ce qui dépasse dans le trou qu'il va creuser, c'est ça, Papa ? »

« C'est exactement ça ... Bon, tu peux faire attention à lui hein ? Vérifie toujours qu'il est derrière toi, ça ne me plairait pas de ne pas le revoir. » _s'adressa le père à un homme d'une trentaine d'années, ayant la tenue d'un Dardargnan bien qu'elle soit recouverte de terre, froissée et salie. L'homme ne semblait pas être une lumière ni très éveillé, mettant une main devant sa bouche avant que le père d'Earnos reprenne :_ « Et interdiction de dormir au beau milieu du chemin ! Earnos, tu peux le surveiller au cas où ? »

_Oui oui oui ! Il recommença à hocher la tête, acquiesçant tandis que son père le laissait seul avec cet homme. Bon alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Un sourire aux lèvres, le jeune garçon âgé de quatre ans attendait les paroles de l'adulte._

« Bon ... Ce qu'on va faire ... Tu vas me suivre, et puis ... On va y aller ... Ah ... J'ai pris un truc tout simple ... On va creuser sous la ville ... Parait qu'il faut faire quelques tunnels pour les futures installations d'eau. »

« D'accord, d'accord. On commence quand alors ? » _demanda le jeune garçon avant que l'homme ne lui tapote doucement le crâne, recommençant à bâiller._

« Te presse pas ... Pas du tout même ... On va y aller doucement. »

_Bien sûr ! Mais ils allaient creuser un tunnel non ?! Alors, ils allaient commencer tout de suite ou non ? ... ... ... La réponse était non. Il fallut une bonne demi-heure de route pour qu'ils se trouvent à l'endroit où ils allaient travailler. L'homme fit vriller sa foreuse avec une extrême lenteur, lenteur avec laquelle il s'était déplacé sur le chemin les menant au lieu de travail. Puis enfin ... La foreuse percuta le sol, l'ouvrant peu à peu._

« Tu me suis dans deux minutes ... Tu continues le chemin et tu ne te perds pas ... Fais attention quand tu creuses derrière moi, il y a d'autres tunnels ... C'est un véritable labyrinthe souterrain là-dessous. »

« Euh ... Euh ... Et je vous suis comment ? Si vous partez avant moi, monsieur ? » _questionna le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, un peu apeuré à l'idée de le suivre avec autant de distance. Pour toute réponse, l'homme reprit :_

« A la vitesse ... où je vais ... Tu devrais pas avoir de mal à me suivre. »

_Oui mais ... L'homme n'attendit pas, replongeant dans le sol avant de disparaître à l'intérieur. Deux minutes ... Deux minutes ... Mais euh ... Euh ... EUH ! Mais mais mais ... _

« MONSIEUR ! Ça fait combien deux minutes ?! » _s'écria Earnos._

_Aucune réponse de la part du Dardargnan, le jeune garçon marchant à gauche et à droite en attendant. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela faisait deux minutes, il ne savait pas compter mais ça ne devait pas être court non ? Il savait juste qu'avant minute, il y avait seconde. Mais après, à part ça, ce n'était pas simple du tout._

« Euh ... Monsieur ! J'arrive ! » _hurla l'enfant une nouvelle fois avant de plonger dans le trou, une bonne dizaine de minutes s'étant écoulées depuis le moment où l'homme était rentré._

_Bon ! Il avait sa petite foreuse en main, commençant à retirer toutes les petites imperfections qu'il voyait dans le tunnel en face de lui. C'était vraiment un travail très mal fait bien qu'on pouvait apercevoir de la bonne volonté dans l'accomplissement. Oh ... Une volonté un peu lente si on connaissait l'homme._

« Monsieur ? Vous êtes où ? Monsieur ? »

_Aucune réponse une nouvelle fois. Ne pas avoir peur ... Ne pas avoir peur ... C'était normal ... Il avait juste à suivre la galerie ... Et puis, l'homme viendrait le chercher si il ne le voyait pas hein ? Hein ? C'était normal ça hein ? Hein ? Alors ... Euh ... Euh ... Il allait arrêter de creuser et attendre ... Sauf qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi mais les tunnels semblaient si étroits._

« Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Monsieur ? Vous êtes où ? Monsieur ? Vous pouvez venir me chercher ? Monsieur ! Monsieur ? MONSIEUR ! »

_Il n'avait pas peur ! Il était capable de creuser un tunnel ! Il devait juste suivre les autres ! Juste ... Juste ... Ah ... Ah ... Voilà qu'il se mettait à accélérer le mouvement, s'arrêtant subitement alors qu'il voyait plusieurs chemins. Lequel prendre ? Lequel ? Lequel !_

« MONSIEURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

_Voilà qu'il commençait à être sérieusement effrayé et apeuré. Creusant à droite et à gauche, il ne savait même plus où il devait se rendre. Perdu ... Il était perdu ... Il était vraiment perdu. Il s'arrêta au beau milieu d'un tunnel, bafouillant tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes :_

« PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA ! MAMANNNNNNNNNN ! »

_Il voulait les revoir ! Mais mais mais ... Peut-être qu'en prenant un autre chemin ? Peut-être qu'en retournant dans tous les sens ? Ou en criant ? AH ! Non ! Non ! Il devait creuser partout et tenter de sortir de là ! Ailleurs, dans une maison, une femme était en train de lire quand le sol ne se mette à trembler._

« Qu'est-ce que ... Ca ne va pas recommencer ?! »

_Elle s'était levée aussitôt tandis que des pointes brunes sortirent de son dos, prêtes à être utilisées. Elle ne supportait plus cela ! Les personnes creusant le sol sous ce quartier devenaient vraiment insupportables et surtout incompétents. Elle déplaça la table juste au bon moment alors que le sol s'ouvrit._

« Cette fois-ci, vous allez avoir de mes nouvelles ... »

« MOUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! MAMANNNNNNN ! PAPAAAAAAA ! »

_Hein ? Quoi ? C'était pas le genre de voix à laquelle elle se serait attendue. D'une main bandée de gris, elle stoppa aussitôt la foreuse sans aucune difficulté, ne semblant ressentir aucune douleur tandis que l'enfant ouvrait en grand ses yeux._

« Où ... Où est-ce que je suis ? » _bafouilla t-il, les yeux larmoyants en tournant sa tête à droite et à gauche. La femme ne s'adressa pas à lui, ne faisant que refermer le trou créé en remettant de la terre dessus._

_... ... ... ... Il ne pouvait plus partir et il ne savait même pas où il était. L'être en face de lui semblait être une femme mais il ne voyait rien à cause de la cape brune autour d'elle. Et puis, elle s'éloignait alors qu'il cherchait une sortie. Où est-ce qu'il devait aller ? Il avait encore plus peur maintenant ... Très très peur même._

« ... ... ... ... ... Sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce qui leur passe par la tête mais de mon temps, ils n'étaient quand même pas aussi ... idiots. »

_Hein ? Elle venait de parler ? Et elle était revenue. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, remarquant qu'il n'avait plus du tout sa foreuse en main. Elle ... Elle s'approchait de lui ! Il mit ses mains devant ses yeux comme pour se protéger avant que la voix ne lui dise :_

« Vraiment ... Je n'y crois pas ... Je suis aussi effrayante que ça ? Quel est ton nom ? »

_Effrayante ? Il ne voyait que des bandelettes donc oui ... Elle était effrayante pour lui, très effrayante même mais ... mais ... Elle avait une belle voix. Il retira ses deux mains de ses yeux, regardant la femme avant de dire d'une voix faible :_

« Earnos ... Madame ... Je m'appelle Earnos ... »

« Tu es un foreur, n'est-ce pas ? Et quel âge as-tu ? » _demanda t-elle avec toujours la même douceur qu'auparavant, Earnos répondant :_

« Quatre ans ... madame ... Quatre ... C'est ce que mon papa, ma maman et mes sœurs disent. Moi ... Je ne sais pas combien ça fait quatre. »

« Vraiment ... désespérant tout ça ... Je m'appelle Douély. Tu sais que ce que tu as fait était ... une bêtise ? » _dit-elle alors qu'il hochait la tête très rapidement._ « Mais ce n'est pas une aussi grosse bêtise que celle que de t'avoir fait travailler. Quel est l'idiot qui t'a fait travailler alors que tu n'as que quatre ans ? Il faut vraiment être irré ... »

« C'est ... moi ... Madame Douély. »

« Hein ?! Quoi ?! C'est toi qui a voulu travailler alors que tu n'as que quatre ans ?! » _demanda t-elle en s'écriant à moitié alors qu'il baissait la tête d'un air gêné et attristé._ « Mais qu'est-ce ... Attends un peu ... Tu as vraiment voulu travailler à partir de l'âge de quatre ans ? Mais regardes-toi Earnos. Tu es si petit ... Si fragile ... Tu n'es même pas un enfant, tu es encore qu'un bébé ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas un bébé ! J'ai pleuré juste parce que je m'étais perdu et que le monsieur que je devais suivre est parti sans moi ! Je ne suis pas un bébé ! Je suis un grand garçon et Papa et Maman m'ont dit que c'était gentil de travailler maintenant ! »

« ... ... ... ... ... Bien entendu. Et tu travailles depuis quand ? »

« C'était ma première fois aujourd'hui ... Snif ... Snif ... Papa va être pas content ... car je me suis trompé ... Que j'ai mal creusé ... et que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise. Snif ... Snif ... »

_Il allait recommencer à pleurer mais il eut un petit tapotement sur le crâne, l'arrêtant avant même de débuter. Il écarquilla ses yeux alors qu'il apercevait ceux de couleur brun juste en face de lui. Oui ... Elle était à quelques centimètres de lui, son visage bandé près du sien._

« La première fois ... Dis moi ... Et tu te perds ? C'est très mal parti, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux peut-être tout me raconter depuis le début ? »

_Pourquoi pas ? Enfin ... Oui ... D'accord. Et cinq minutes plus après, sans aucune explication concrète ou alors impossible à comprendre pour son âge, il se retrouvait assis sur les genoux de Douély, la femme semblant l'écouter attentivement. Il expliquait qu'il voulait aider ses parents depuis qu'il était capable de marcher, qu'il avait vu ses deux sœurs travailler très dur avec leur mère et qu'il voulait faire de même._

« Mais ... Mais ... Mais ... J'ai tout raté et dès le débuuuuuuuuuuut ! »

« Arrêtes donc de pleurer ... Un grand garçon ne doit jamais montrer ses larmes. » _chuchota t-elle avant de lui caresser ses cheveux blonds._

_C'était bizarre ... Il ne connaissait pas du tout ... cet endroit ... Il ne savait même pas où il était et cette femme était une inconnue ou presque. Elle se nommait Douély mais ... mais ... Bizarrement, il ne pleurait plus maintenant qu'elle lui parlait. C'était ... C'était ..._

« Dites ... Madame Douély ... »

« Tu peux juste m'appeler Douély, ce n'est pas un problème. »

« Vous êtes quel genre d'insectes ? J'en ai jamais vu des insectes comme vous ! »

_Il avait dit cela sur un ton un peu plus enjoué qu'auparavant, rassuré par la présence de la femme avec lui. Il en avait même oublié complètement son travail. Pourtant, il remarqua le petit voile sombre dans les yeux bruns de la femme alors qu'elle murmurait :_

« Je suis une Munja ... Notre espèce est repliée sur elle-même et nous ne sortons guère de notre quartier. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« AHHHHHHHHH ! Vous êtes une Munja ?! Papa et Maman disaient que ... » _s'écria le jeune garçon avant de s'arrêter aussitôt, touchant les bandelettes avec un peu de recul et d'effroi, reprenant :_ « Euh ... Ils disaient que ... Qu'il ne faut jamais s'approcher de vous ... C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ? »

« Car nous avons des pouvoirs qui en inquiètent bon nombre. Néanmoins, je tiens à te signaler une chose. Si tu ne devais pas t'approcher de nous, tu as particulièrement raté cela. »

_Hein ? Il pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'elle désignait l'endroit où il était assis. Il se mit rougir violemment, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il était assis sur elle-même alors qu'il ne devait pas du tout s'en approcher. Comme pour s'excuser, il vint dire :_

« Enfin ... Moi ... Je ne comprends pas ... Vous êtes pas effrayante du tout ... Enfin, vous avez juste beaucoup de ... papier autour du visage et partout ... Pourquoi vous vous cachez ? »

« Je ne me cache pas ... C'est ainsi que vivent les Munjas. » _répondit-elle avec amusement._

« Mais ça doit être bizarre ... Vous avez un vrai nez derrière le papier autour de votre tête ? » _demanda t-il une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire._

« Bien sûr ! J'ai aussi de vrais yeux, une vraie bouche, je suis comme toi. Ce n'est pas du papier mais des bandelettes pour me protéger. »

« Wahhhhhhhhhh ! Dites, dites ! Vous voulez me montrer votre visage ? » _dit Earnos avec un peu d'entrain alors qu'elle faisait un non de l'index gauche._

« On ne peut montrer notre visage qu'aux personnes en qui nous avons réellement confiance. » _chuchota t-elle alors qu'il baissait la tête d'un air déçu. C'était normal qu'elle ne veuille pas ... Mais il aurait quand même bien aimé la voir._

_... ... ... ... ... Après plusieurs minutes à ne rien dire ou faire, le garçon semblant bien installé sur Douély, elle se leva, serrant le garçon contre elle, reprenant la parole :_

« Earnos ? Sais-tu ce que l'on va faire ? Dorénavant, puisqu'il semblerait que tu manques un peu de tout, je vais devenir ton éducatrice. Ainsi, je veux te voir au minimum une fois par semaine chez moi. A toi de décider quel jour tu veux venir. Lorsque tu seras avec moi, tu passeras quelques heures et tu apprendras bon nombre de choses. Néanmoins, il faut aussi que tu mettes du tien. Tu dois arrêter de pleurer à n'importe quel moment. Je suis sûre que tu es capable de forer des galeries parfaitement. Là, tu vas devoir t'en aller car ils doivent sûrement s'inquiéter pour toi. Ne pleures pas, dis-leur que tu as préféré faire ton propre tunnel car tu as perdu de vue l'adulte avec toi et ça sera bon. Mais à partir de là, tu ne dois plus pleurer, avoir peur, t'inquiéter à cause de ton travail ou des autres, d'accord ? Enfin ... Si vraiment, tu te sens mal ... Tu peux venir, je serai là. »

« Pour ... Pourquoi vous faites ça pour moi ? »

« Hum ? Pourquoi ? Et bien ... Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » _répondit Douély avant de lui caresser vivement sa chevelure blonde._ « Car je te trouve vraiment trop mignon comme bout de chou. Tu me rappelles quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a fort longtemps. »

« Ah ? C'est vrai ? Qui ? Qui ? » _interrogea Earnos en gesticulant un peu sur les jambes de la Munja qui s'était rassise, celle-ci arrêtant de s'amuser avec ses cheveux blonds._

« Ce n'est rien d'important ... Et puis, ça remonte à très longtemps. Tu peux juste te dire que tu es un garçon très chanceux. »

_Il l'était car il avait rencontré une jolie dame ! Enfin, il pensait gentille dame mais si une dame était gentille alors elle était jolie ! C'était ses pensées d'enfant mais ... Il était content d'avoir rencontré Douély ! Sans elle, il ne sait pas ce qui se serait passé ... Pas du tout. Dans un geste pour lui montrer toute sa gratitude, il se serra contre la femme, un petit rire sortant de ses lèvres tandis qu'il disait d'une voix enjouée :_

« Merci beaucoup, madame Douély ! Merci pour tout, tout, tout, tout ! »

« Hum ... Mais de rien, Earnos ... Alors ? Tu me fais une promesse ? Tu ne vas plus pleurer pour rien ... Tu vas devenir un grand foreur mais pas seulement ... Je vais tout t'apprendre ... L'écriture, le calcul, l'histoire, la géographie ... Comme si tu étais à l'école ... Sauf que tu auras ton professeur particulier. »

« Ah bon ? Et ça sera qui ? L'école ? Maman et Papa m'ont dit que mes grandes sœurs ne pouvaient pas y aller car ça coûte trop cher et qu'on n'est pas assez riches pour ça. »

« Ne t'en fais donc pas ... Les plus grands insectes ne sont pas nés rois ou généraux ... Non, ceux qui écrivent l'histoire de ce royaume sont tout un peuple ... Et parmi ce dernier, il existe des insectes d'exception ... » _répondit Douély sur le ton de la confidence comme si elle lui livrait un très grand secret._

_Ah ... Euh ... Il ne comprenait pas tout mais il savait que c'était juste très important. Il se leva finalement de ses jambes, reprenant sa foreuse tandis qu'elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Une motivation ... Car des paroles, c'était quelque chose ... Mais cela ne pouvait être que du vent ... Alors que si elle faisait cela._

« Earnos ? » _demanda Douély alors que le jeune garçon se tournait vers elle._ « Oui, madame Douély ? » _questionna le jeune garçon._ « Si tu viens me voir quand tu le peux, si tu écoutes mes paroles, que tu réussis tes cours, peut-être que lorsque viendra tes dix ans, alors, voilà ce que je te ferais pour toi. » _termina t-elle en lui soufflant un message dans le creux de l'oreille._

_... ... ... ... ... Cela sonna comme un déclic chez le jeune garçon. Il avait l'impression de recevoir un privilège des plus importants ! Quelque chose qui n'allait jamais se reproduire durant toute sa vie ! Il poussa un cri ravi avant de dire :_

« C'est vrai ?! Vraiment vrai ?! Quand j'aurai dix ans ... Je ... »

« C'est ma promesse. Mais saches que pendant ces années, il ne faudra JAMAIS me décevoir d'accord ? Et c'est long, six ans à attendre, très long. Tu penses pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps ? » _chuchota t-elle alors qu'il hochait la tête d'un air nerveux, la femme rigolant avec tendresse en l'observant affectueusement._

_Comme pour lui montrer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, elle s'était mise à agir, le jeune garçon semblant émerveillé devant ce qu'il voyait. C'était ... C'était sûr ... Non ! Il était sûr d'une chose avec ses yeux d'enfant de quatre ans : même sa maman n'était pas comme ça ! Et pourtant, sa maman était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment très très bien ! Mais là ... Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose ! C'était bien différent ! Il eut un sourire ravi, se préparant à repartir pour aller travailler. Oui ! Il allait travailler ! Il allait travailler avec entrain pour pouvoir tenir cette promesse et surtout ne jamais décevoir Douély._


	9. Chapitre 8 : DFPSA

**Seconde partie : Mystérieux mystères**

**Chapitre 8 : Des fleurs pour son anniversaire**

« Bon anniversaire, mon petit Aspicot ! » _cria la femme aux cheveux rouges avant d'embrasser son fils sur la joue et de l'accoler contre elle._

« Et bien ... Neuf ans ... Déjà la moitié du chemin parcouru, Earnos. » _répondit son père alors que le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds souriait un peu._

_Puis peu à peu, il se faisait embrasser par ses deux grandes sœurs puis ce fut au tour des deux petites. Lorsque vint le moment d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, il ne fut pas plus surpris que cela de voir arriver un magnifique bouquet de fleurs. Oui ... Il y avait énormément de cigües blanches, de nombreuses malvas de différentes couleurs autre que blanches et violettes et même des résédas jaunes dont il respira le parfum pendant de longues secondes._

« Et bien, et bien ... Visiblement, quelqu'un te porte énormément d'affection et de tendresse, Earnos. Est-ce que tu as une idée de qui cela pourrait être ? » _demanda sa mère avec un petit sourire malicieux, le jeune garçon annonçant aussitôt :_

« C'est de madame Florensia. Elle m'a encore offert des fleurs aujourd'hui. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était là. Je devrais aller lui rendre visite ... Mais il y a du travail aujourd'hui. »

« Hum ? Du travail ? C'est vrai, fiston ... Mais pas pour toi. Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire. Tu n'as donc aucun travail ... Vas donc voir Florensia et passes-lui le bonjour de notre part. Tu peux rester avec elle pour toute la journée. » _dit son père, s'éloignant déjà alors qu'il posait discrètement un cadeau emballé derrière lui, semblant un peu gêné de l'offrir en mains propres à son fils._

« Je passerai voir madame Douély aussi. »

_Il avait prononcé ce nom alors qu'encore une fois, des petits toussotements se firent entendre de la part de ses deux soeurs et de sa mère. Elles ne pouvaient rien dire à ce sujet, le jeune garçon étant toujours en train de parler de la Munja. Elles devaient accepter cette fréquentation bien qu'elle n'était pas bonne du tout à leurs yeux._

« Fais comme tu veux, aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire mais tu ne veux pas voir ce que ton père t'a acheté ? Il est parti comme un voleur car tu sais à quel point il est gêné dès qu'il s'agit de ce genre de sentiments. » _souffla sa mère en gardant son sourire aux lèvres._

_Bien sûr ! Il avait pris l'habitude à force ! Qu'est-ce que son père lui avait acheté ? Il aimerait bien le savoir ... Et pour ça ... Il n'y avait qu'une solution ! Il vint déchirer le papier recouvrant la boîte plutôt imposante malgré les apparences avant de l'ouvrir. Il poussa un petit cri d'émerveillement avant de faire vriller ce qui ressemblait à une nouvelle foreuse. Parfait ! Il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir quelque chose qui lui permettrait de mieux creuser qu'auparavant ! Depuis des années, il avait surtout reçu des objets inutiles à ses yeux ... Puisqu'il ne pensait qu'au travail mais ça ... Ca ! C'était vraiment une excellente chose ! Il remercia toute sa famille, demandant à sa mère de prévenir son père pour le remercier lui aussi avant de signaler qu'il allait tester aussitôt la foreuse dehors ! Mais bon ... Avant, il allait rendre visite à Douély puis à la fleuriste qui lui avait envoyé ce bouquet._

_VOILA ! Une heure plus tard, il avait fini de parler avec Douély, celle-ci l'ayant tout simplement enlacé comme cadeau en lui annonçant qu'il ne restait plus qu'un an à tenir avant que sa promesse ne soit accomplie. Et puis ... Bon ... Même sans rien lui offrir, il savait qu'avec elle, il allait pouvoir apprendre des choses de plus en plus utiles !_

_Et maintenant ... Il était en train de marcher peu à peu en direction d'une nouvelle boutique de fleurs. Aussi belle que celle de sa mère et de ses sœurs, il n'y avait pourtant qu'une seule personne qui s'en occupait. Une personne que tout le village appréciait grandement et lui aussi bien entendu. Une petite sonnette se fit entendre au moment où il pénétrait à l'intérieur de la boutique, remarquant les nombreux pots de fleurs et autres préparations._

« Bonjour ! Si vous pouvez attendre deux minutes, je vous prie. Je dois finir un bouquet pour un jeune couple et cela est de première importance. »

« Vous pouvez prendre tout votre temps, madame Florensia. J'étais juste venu ... pour vous remercier pour les fleurs comme d'habitude. »

« Oh ! C'est le petit Earnos ? Je pense que les fleurs peuvent attendre un tout petit peu. J'arrive tout de suite. » _répondit aussitôt la voix avant que des bruits de pas ne résonnent devant lui, la porte derrière le comptoir s'ouvrant pour laisser place à une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Quarante ans et pourtant, elle était comme ses fleurs : somptueuse._

_Avec ses deux yeux vairons rouge et bleu, ses cheveux blonds assez courts et la robe blanche qu'elle portait, elle avait tout d'une grande dame ! Mais elle était fleuriste ... Mais surtout la femme la plus appréciée du village. Néanmoins, malgré bon nombre de prétendants, on ne lui connaissait aucune personne dans sa relation amoureuse._

_Là, elle vint l'embrasser sur les deux joues, lui tapotant doucement le sommet du crâne avant de le serrer dans ses bras. C'était une habitude ou quoi ? Douély, sa famille, Florensia, toutes les femmes qu'il connaissait faisaient une telle chose à chaque fois._

« Et bien ... Tu sais parfaitement que pour chacun de tes anniversaires, je t'envoie un bouquet. Tu n'as pas de raisons de me remercier, hein ? » _murmura la femme aux yeux vairons, l'œil droit de couleur rouge restant ouvert alors que l'autre était fermé._

« Oui mais ... Voilà ... Enfin ... Bon ... Euh ... Maintenant que je suis passé pour vous remercier, je crois que je ferai mieux de partir. Vous avez l'air occupée ... »

« C'est une bien belle foreuse que tu as là, Earnos. C'est ton cadeau de la part de tes parents ? » _demanda t-elle alors qu'il s'arrêtait aussitôt, plus qu'intéressé maintenant par les paroles de Florensia._

« Oui ! C'est mon père qui me l'a offerte pour mes neuf ans ! »

_Sans même qu'il ne le remarque, la femme avait retourné le panneau devant la porte d'entrée, signalant que le magasin était fermé alors que le jeune garçon était invité à rentrer dans la pièce derrière le comptoir. Là-bas, il se retrouvait assis sur une chaise, la femme lui servant à boire alors qu'il ne comprenait pas la raison de sa présence ici. Néanmoins, quand elle lui demanda de lui dire ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois, il répondit aussitôt :_

« Et bien ... Je ... On ne m'a pas posé la question enfin ... Euh ... Ben ... J'ai vu la princesse ! »

_Hum ? Il vit le haussement de sourcil de la part de la femme aux cheveux blonds, celle-ci attendant qu'il continue de parler. Chose qu'il fit après quelques secondes :_

« Elle tentait de s'enfuir des Apitrinis ... Visiblement, elle n'aime pas vraiment être enfermée dans le château. Personne ne m'a demandé ce qui se passait, c'est pourquoi je n'en parle pas. Et puis ... Ce n'est pas comme si c'était très intéressant. »

« Bien sûr que si ... Ne te dévalorises donc pas. Continues, je trouve cela passionnant. Tu as donc rencontré la princesse ? Et elle semble assez vivace, n'est-ce pas ? Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Qu'as-tu fait avec elle ? »

« Et bien ... Elle voulait que je la cache et qu'on s'enfuit ... Au départ, je n'ai pas compris mais comme c'était la princesse, et bien, j'ai accepté. Elle m'a accompagné pendant que je creusais des tunnels et c'est même en passant à la strate inférieure qu'elle est tombée sur moi. Heureusement que je l'ai récupérée en plein vol. »

« Oh ? Et de quelle manière ? Elle n'est pas capable de voler ? » _demanda la femme avec interrogation alors qu'il se levait, tendant ses deux mains en avant pour bien représenter la scène. Elle eut un petit éclat de rire bien que lui-même ne semblait pas si content._

« Et puis ... C'est là que j'ai vu les Apitrinis. Moi ... Elle ne m'avait pas dit que c'était pour juste s'enfuir de ses obligations qu'elle était partie ... J'ai eut l'impression qu'elle me mentait ... Et je n'aime pas que l'on mente ... C'est vilain, je trouve. »

« La princesse m'a l'air d'être une jeune fille qui ne prend pas réellement la vie au sérieux, me tromperai-je ? » _questionna la fleuriste alors qu'il hochait la tête d'un air positif. C'était exactement ça ! Vraiment, vraiment ... Vraiment ça !_

« Donc c'était méchant de sa part ... Mais bon ... Ce n'était pas trop grave non plus. »

« Tu ne lui en veux donc pas, c'est bien cela ? » _répondit Florensia tandis qu'il soufflait que oui. Pourquoi lui en vouloir ? Ce n'était pas du tout important. _« Tu es un gentil garçon, Earnos, tu le sais ? Tu travailles pour ta famille, tu ne penses pas à toi-même mais aux autres, tu restes concentré sur ce que tu fais et tu n'en veux pas aux personnes qui peuvent jouer avec tes sentiments. Enfin ... Ne sois pas trop gentil non plus d'accord ? »

« Je ne suis pas trop gentil ! C'est juste que je n'en veux pas à la princesse Terria car j'ai fait une promesse à la reine quand j'avais que cinq ans. Et je lui ai juré que je protégerai la princesse alors c'est ce que je ferai quand je le peux. »

« Et même si la princesse se moque de toi ? »

_... ... Si la princesse se moquait de lui ? C'était juste impossible car les Apireines étaient de gentilles personnes, très gentilles. Elles ne jouaient jamais avec les autres, jamais. Alors non ... La princesse Terria n'était encore qu'une enfant comme lui donc elle était excusable. Enfin ... Jouer ... Ce n'était pas comme ça ... Mais peut-être que si ... Ce qui s'était passé avec lui ... Elle s'était quand même moquer de lui en y réfléchissant bien._

« Si c'est une petite moquerie comme ça, ce n'est pas grave, ça peut même être très amusant. Enfin ... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment on s'amuse. »

« Si tu la revois, tu pourras peut-être lui demander des cours, n'est-ce pas ? Elle semble être du genre à beaucoup s'amuser. »

_Peut-être ? Il n'allait pas la revoir de sitôt et de toute façon, il n'était qu'un foreur comme les autres. Le temps passa très rapidement, beaucoup trop aux yeux du jeune garçon alors qu'il se levait après deux bonnes heures de discussion._

« Pardonnez-moi, madame Florensia mais je dois m'en aller. J'aimerai bien tester ma nouvelle foreuse avant qu'il fasse trop nuit. »

« Hum ... Tu devrais réellement jouer avec les autres enfants au lieu de ne penser qu'au travail, c'est déconseillé à ton âge. Tu dois t'amuser. » _soupira Florensia alors qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre. Il lui répondit sur un ton neutre :_

« Si je m'amuse avec ma foreuse, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai besoin d'ami ? »

« ... ... ... ... ... Tu me rends triste, Earnos. Tu dois avoir des personnes sur qui tu peux compter, d'accord ? » _murmura Florensia alors qu'il rougissait faiblement. La voix de la femme était vraiment ... mélancolique et peinée pour lui._

_C'était de sa faute ? Il la mettait dans cet état ? Ce n'était pas voulu du tout ... C'est juste que ... Il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'avoir des amis. Mais ... Il ne voulait quand même pas qu'elle soit triste ! Il bafouilla en détournant le regard :_

« Je ... vais faire de mon mieux pour ça ... madame Florensia. »

« Je te fais confiance, tu es un Aspicot qui deviendra un magnifique Dardargnan plus tard, j'en suis certaine. Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'ouvrir ma boutique. Ils doivent s'impatienter. »

_La femme s'était adressée à lui et il remarqua que ses cheveux, bien qu'assez courts semblaient cacher une partie de son visage. Elle se pencha en avant, le jeune garçon déposant deux baisers sur les joues de la fleuriste avant de partir. Il allait faire de son mieux ... oui ... pour cette fleuriste !_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Défense

**§Chapitre 9 : Défense**

_Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son anniversaire. Fier et heureux d'avoir reçu une nouvelle foreuse, il avait fait tellement de zèle que le chef Forsak lui avait signalé que pour toute une semaine, il allait rester seul dans son coin à creuser toute une galerie de tunnels entre son village et celui voisin. Bref, il allait avoir énormément de travail et il s'était préparé mentalement et physiquement à cette épreuve. S'il y arrivait ... Alors il serait félicité par tout le monde, c'était ce qu'il voulait ... être félicité._

« Où se trouve Earnos ? Je ne l'ai pas vu dans son lit. »

_Ce fut le lendemain du jour où le jeune garçon reçu sa mission que son père remarqua qu'il était complètement absent de la maison. Pourtant, il avait bien dormi à l'intérieur donc ce n'était pas ça ... Ce fut sa femme qui vint lui dire :_

« N'est-il pas déjà parti travailler ? Cela ne m'étonnerait pas du tout de lui. »

« ... ... ... Sûrement ... ... ... Pourquoi est-ce que je me pose encore la question à son sujet ? Bon, de toute façon, je n'ai rien à lui dire, il va travailler de son côté. Neuf ans ... Et le chef Forsak lui offre déjà la possibilité de créer sa propre galerie tout seul. Même ceux qui sont là-dedans depuis des années n'ont pas cette chance. »

« Tu l'as eut ... Forsak ne fait confiance qu'aux personnes qu'il estime être compétentes. C'est pourquoi les autres ne méritaient peut-être pas cette proposition. » _répondit sa femme alors qu'il haussait les épaules. Sûrement ... Oui ..._

_Voilà qu'ailleurs, au loin, très loin, dans le sol, le bruit d'une foreuse résonna au-dessous du sol bien que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds tenait sa nouvelle foreuse entre les mains, semblant creuser plus que de raison alors qu'il avait d'étranges écouteurs sur les oreilles pour l'empêcher d'entendre le bruit qu'il créait. Sur ses yeux, une paire de lunettes rouges était positionnée dessus._

_Au bout d'une bonne heure où il creusa sans s'arrêter, la foreuse se stoppa tandis qu'il poussait un profond soupir. Il avait un peu faim ... et soif ... Il avait vite mangé avant de partir travailler mais c'était tout. Rien d'autre ... _

« Je ferai mieux de sortir prendre un peu l'air. J'ai toujours un peu d'argent avec moi pour m'acheter à manger si il le faut. »

_Mais pour sortir ... Il allait devoir encore gratter le sol pour créer un trou à la surface. Bon ... Par contre, il ne devait pas se tromper du tout. Il prit un petit morceau de papier sur lequel il avait griffonné plusieurs chemins. C'était les tunnels qu'il devait creuser. Bon ... En partant sur la droite, il continuait quelques minutes et c'était bon._

« Allons-y ... J'ai faim ... Vraiment très faim ... »

_La foreuse recommença à vriller tandis qu'il creusait une nouvelle fois. Le jeune garçon partit vers la droite comme convenu. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il s'arrêta de bouger, positionnant sa foreuse au-dessus de lui avant d'apercevoir peu à peu de la lumière. Finalement, un trou se forma tandis qu'il arrivait à la surface. Il entendit un petit cri :_

« Juste à temps ! Attention, j'arrive ! »

_Il n'avait même pas eut la possibilité de réagir qu'il vit une robe jaune et noire obscurcir sa vue puis surtout tomber sur lui, le renvoyant en bas du trou qu'il avait crée pour remonter à la surface. Avachi sur le sol, il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur, celui-ci étant accompagné par une petite voix féminine :_

« Ca faisait un peu mal à l'atterrissage mais bon ... Comme ça, je suis sûre qu'il ne me trouvera pas cette fois. »

« Princesse ... Terria ... Vous m'écrasez ... » _marmonna le jeune garçon alors qu'elle poussa un cri surpris, remarquant que c'était le jeune garçon qu'elle avait déjà vu il y a longtemps. Elle se rappelait très bien de lui parce qu'il parlait d'une drôle de façon._

« Euh ... Euh ... Euh ... Quel est ton nom encore ? » _demanda t-elle en se relevant, remarquant que les seules lumières étaient celle du trou qu'il avait creusé mais aussi celle ... des deux yeux rubis du jeune garçon. _« Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ?! » _questionna Terria une nouvelle fois alors qu'il haussait les épaules :_

« C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal chez nous ... Ca nous permet de voir dans le noir quand on creuse des tun ... »

« Ah non ! Ne me parles plus de tunnel ! Par contre, il faut que tu m'aides ! Je suis poursuivie ! » _s'écria t-elle tandis qu'il l'observait d'un air suspicieux qui la fit un peu reculer :_ « Bon ... La dernière fois, c'était vraiment pour rire mais là, c'est très sérieux ! Il est tout seul et il est très dangereux ! Il n'arrête pas de me suivre ! »

« Et qui donc ? Cette fois-ci, vous parlez d'une personne ... C'est un garçon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous veut ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ... » _commença t-il avant d'être coupé aussitôt par la jeune fille._

« On n'a vraiment pas le temps de parler de tout ça ! »

_Elle commençait déjà à courir dans le tunnel, s'arrêtant après quelques secondes. Elle ne pouvait pas avancer sans lui ! Elle ne voyait rien dans le noir ! Le jeune garçon passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle semblait réellement dans le pétrin mais comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle soit toujours là où il allait. Enfin, ce n'était que deux fois en plusieurs mois. _

« Veuillez me suivre, princesse Terria, je vais vous protéger. »

« Merci beaucoup euh ... Euh ... J'ai ton nom sur le bout de la langue ! C'est quoi ton nom ? » _demanda t-elle bien qu'il l'ignora complètement._

_Elle était beaucoup trop désinvolte pour lui. Elle ne savait même pas le nom de la personne à qui elle s'adressait ... Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait lui répondre. C'était quand même assez embêtant de ne pas savoir ça ! _

« Et bien ... Pourquoi tu ne veux pas dire ton nom ? C'est la princesse qui te le demande ! »

« Princesse Terria, vous le connaissez alors vous devriez vous en rappeler. » _répondit-il alors qu'elle paraissait légèrement outrée par ces paroles._

_Co ... Comment ?! Comment est-ce qu'il osait lui parler ainsi ?! C'était mesquin ! Elle lui posait une simple question ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle ne se rappelait pas du prénom de tout le monde ! Enfin bon ... Elle n'était pas fautive non plus !_

_Plusieurs minutes passèrent alors qu'elle toussait à cause de la poussière soulevée par la terre. Il recommençait à forer, ne semblant pas du tout se préoccuper d'elle. Il boudait ou quoi ? Ca ne se faisait pas de bouder la princesse Terria quand même ! Elle allait devoir le corriger et le remettre sur le droit chemin !_

« Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ton nom maintenant ? » _demanda t-elle une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il s'arrêtait de creuser, lui répondant :_

« Earnos. C'est comme cela que je m'appelle ... J'espère que vous vous en rappellerez maintenant, princesse Terria. »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux mais quand est-ce que l'on sort d'ici ? Je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas toi qui me kidnappe ... » _dit-elle en faisant une petite mine boudeuse à laquelle il ne vint pas réagir._

_Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser attendrir par ça, n'est-ce pas ? Avec Holikan, ça marchait à chaque fois mais du côté du jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, pas du tout. C'était dommage ... Mais bon, il s'exécutait sans poser de questions._

_Une bonne vingtaine de minutes passèrent alors que le jeune garçon guidait la princesse à travers les tunnels, minant la terre pour arriver à un nouvel endroit indiqué sur la carte. Heureusement qu'elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait car si elle apprenait qu'il faisait plus son travail que la sauver réellement, elle risquait de se mettre en colère._

« Nous sommes arrivés à une nouvelle sortie ... Je pense que d'ici là ... Vous pourrez alors être en sécurité. » _dit-il alors qu'il forait la terre au-dessus de lui, laissant apparaître un rayon de lumière. La jeune fille, loin d'être mécontente le poussa pour passer la première, poussant subitement un cri avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre :_

« Malheureusement, vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper, princesse Terria. »

_Qu'est-ce que ?! Il accéléra aussitôt le mouvement, sortant du tunnel à son tour avant de regarder la scène. La princesse avait la bouche grande ouverte, bafouillant :_

« Co... Comment est-ce que tu as pu ... Comment est-ce que ... »

« On ne peut pas me distancer, princesse. »

_C'était la voix d'un jeune garçon mais elle avait une tonalité bien différente. Assez froide et distante ! Il se positionna devant la princesse, ouvrant en grand ses deux yeux rubis. Cet enfant ... Il le reconnaissait parfaitement à son accoutrement car il l'avait déjà vu dans les livres d'histoire mais aussi de biologie ... sur les différentes races peuplant le royaume des insectes. Ce garçon ... _

_Il semblait bien plus âgé que lui et la princesse Onze ? Douze ? Voir treize ans ? Difficile à dire exactement mais il était quand même plus grand qu'eux deux. Un pantalon et un haut bleu marine, ses deux yeux cyan fixaient la princesse et Earnos avec une certaine intensité. Néanmoins, il ne semblait pas très émotif, aucun sentiment se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il tendit sa main droite avec lenteur, murmurant :_

« Veuillez me ramener la princesse. »

« Tiens donc ? Et pourquoi cela ? » _répondit aussitôt le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, restant bien entre la princesse et le jeune garçon, celui-ci reprenant :_

« Car c'est la mission que l'on m'a confiée. Je ne me répéterai pas une sec ... »

_Un dard passa aussitôt à côté du jeune garçon, Earnos ayant pointé sa main gauche devant lui, la paume de celle-ci semblant capable de s'ouvrir à moitié pour laisser quelque chose en sortir. Pourtant, le regard que l'Aspicot avait était sans équivoque._

« Je n'ai pas à écouter les paroles d'un Rapion. La princesse reste avec moi. »__

Le Rapion tourna sa tête à gauche et à droite. Le tunnel dont étaient sorti Earnos et Terria était assez éloigné du village. Visiblement, l'Aspicot avait tout préparé pour ne pas alerter la population entre les deux villages, les trois enfants étant dans une zone déserte mais herbeuse. Hum ... Cet enfant aux cheveux blonds était plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait. Soit ... Il ferma ses yeux en soupirant, les rouvrant après quelques secondes de réflexion. Il annonça d'une voix claire :

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez à voir avec la princesse mais ... »

« Les Rapions feraient mieux de retourner là d'où ils viennent. » _coupa une nouvelle fois Earnos avant qu'un dard ne sorte de sa paume droite cette fois-ci, fonçant vers le Rapion. Bien qu'il fût assez imposant, le dard fut arrêté entre deux doigts par l'enfant, un liquide vert s'en écoulant pour glisser le long de la main du Rapion. Malgré le poison, il n'était pas effrayé par celui-ci._

_Et la princesse dans tout cela ? Celle-ci restait derrière Earnos, plus étonnée qu'apeurée par la situation. Elle ... Elle allait regarder ce qui allait se passer, c'était mieux que de prendre la parole. Earnos planta sa foreuse dans le sol, fermant son œil gauche. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il n'allait pas combattre ?_

_... ... ... C'était la première fois qu'il était dans une telle situation. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire car il ne s'était jamais battu. Ah ... Bon ... Bon ... La première chose à faire était de rester calme, très calme. Ce n'était pas en perdant son sang-froid qu'il allait réussir à protéger la princesse mais quand même ... Comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour se mettre dans ce pétrin ? Il se le demandait. Il espérait simplement que les Apitrinis viendraient très vite comme la dernière fois._


	11. Chapitre 10 : Colère bien réelle

**Chapitre 10 : Colère bien réelle**

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me laisser la princ ... »

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase, esquivant un nouveau dard. Bon ... Visiblement, la tentative de dialogue était définitivement écourtée d'après ce qu'il voyait. Mais quand même, un seul et unique Aspicot ? Qui venait l'affronter ? Peut-être ... Sa paume droite s'ouvrit alors qu'un dard se dirigea en direction d'Earnos._

_Que ... Sa foreuse vrilla aussitôt alors, percutant le dard pour le repousser au loin. Néanmoins, il n'eut même pas le temps de se protéger que le poing droit du Rapion vint le frapper sur sa joue gauche, l'envoyant sur le côté ou presque. Il s'était simplement penché au lieu d'être projeté, réagissant aussitôt en tentant de donner un coup de poing au beau milieu du ventre du Rapion._

« Beaucoup trop lent ... J'ai l'impression que vous combattez au ralenti. Il est bizarre que vous soyez envoyé pour la princesse. » _murmura le garçon aux cheveux myrtille foncé avant de bloquer le poing d'Earnos._

_Qu ... Quoi ? Il le regardait d'un air étonné, ses yeux rubis sur son poing stoppé. Comment c'était possible ? Enfin non ... Ce n'était pas impossible du tout. Loin de là même puisqu'il ne savait pas se battre._

« Ne touchez pas à la princesse Terria ... » _souffla avec lenteur Earnos avant de tenter de donner un coup de pied au Rapion, celui-ci le bloquant une nouvelle fois avant de le projeter en avant, le faisant tomber sur ses fesses._

« Cessez ce combat complètement stupide. Je ne vous veux pas de mal. Ne me forcez pas à me battre sérieusement contre vous. Vous ne pourriez pas vous en relever. »

_Ne pas s'en relever ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il en était hors de question. Il se redressa sur ses pieds avec facilité, prenant sa foreuse avant de la positionner sur son crâne. Il ne voulait pas se battre sérieusement avec lui ? Qu'importe. Il ne lui laisserait pas le temps, c'est tout. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre s'il devait mettre la princesse en sécurité. Mais quand même, pourquoi est-ce que la jeune fille avait un Rapion à ses trousses ?!_

_Sa foreuse s'était mise à tourner subitement autour de sa tête, le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds faisant des ronds avec celle-ci alors que Terria le regardait d'un air surpris. C'était ... C'était quoi cette ... technique ? Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle chose. Ca avait l'air très impressionnant quand on le regardait comme ça. Mais aussi assez bizarre ..._

_Hum ? Il savait parfaitement ce que l'Aspicot était en train de faire. Cela semblait étonnant à première vue mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Au final ... Un Aspicot, qu'était-ce donc ? Qu'un banal insecte loin derrière les autres. C'était pour cela qu'il travaillait aussi durement ... Car il n'aurait jamais une vie facile. HUM ! Une vie facile ! Lui aussi n'en avait pas vécue une ! _

_C'était très dangereux de faire cela ... C'était même la première fois mais ... Il n'avait pas d'autres méthodes pour espérer protéger la princesse. Dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'était foutu ? Il aimerait bien le savoir mais ça allait devoir attendre quelques minutes ! Il courut à toute vitesse en direction du Rapion, celui-ci semblant avoir un léger sourire aux lèvres. Avec agilité et facilité, il fit un mouvement sur le côté, tendant son pied gauche pour faire un croche-pied au jeune garçon._

_HEIN ?! Il se retrouva tête la première en direction du sol ... La foreuse tournoyait inlassablement sauf qu'il était bloqué sur le sol. Il ne pouvait pas ... SI ! Il tira de toutes ses forces, la foreuse s'arrêtant de tourner alors qu'il la retirait de sa tête. Il chancela sur la gauche et la droite, ne sachant guère réellement où il se trouvait._

« Princesse ... Veuillez me suivre maintenant. Assez perdu de temps. » _annonça le Rapion alors qu'il tendait sa main vers elle._

_Elle ? Elle reculait, ne semblant pas réellement apeurée mais plus embêtée qu'autre chose. Il était hors de question de suivre le Rapion ! Hors de question, oui ! Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, l'enfant continuant de se rapprocher d'elle._

« Laisses-la ... tranquille ... » _murmura une voix derrière le Rapion tandis que celui-ci se retournait aussitôt, un peu déconcerté. L'Aspicot était encore en face de lui, se tenant la tête entre ses deux mains et l'air assez secoué._

_Il voulait quand même continuer à se battre dans cet état ? Il ne l'avait pas blessé car ce n'était qu'un enfant encore moins âgé que lui mais ... Là ... Il n'allait peut-être pas devoir se retenir. Il fit un petit hochement de tête en direction de la jeune fille, lui signalant par là de ne plus bouger avant qu'il n'ait terminé avec l'Aspicot. _

_Celui-ci avait les idées peu claires mais il devait protéger la princesse. La reine le lui avait demandé ! Et il tenait toujours ses promesses ! Mais comment ... Comment le battre ?! La foreuse était d'aucune utilité contre lui ! Alors il devait le frapper avec ses poings ?! Mais c'était tout simplement impossible ! Il n'arrivait pas à le touch ... Il n'y avait qu'une solution alors. Accélérant le pas, il fonça en direction du Rapion, celui-ci se préparant déjà l'empêcher de continuer. Résultat ? Il passa juste à côté de lui, prenant la princesse par le bras avant de se mettre à courir avec elle, lui disant :_

« Courez de toutes vos forces, princesse Terria. Je ne peux pas le battre ! Alors, il faut s'enfuir le plus loin possible ! »

« Ca commence à devenir un peu ... gênant tout ça. » _murmura t-elle alors qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là._

_Gênant ? Comment ça ? Car il lui prenait la main ? C'était un cas de force majeure ! Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix ! Enfin, il aurait bien aimé courir avec elle mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que plusieurs pointes se plantèrent dans le dos._

_AH ... AH ... AH ... C'était ... C'était quoi ... Il s'écroula en avant, lâchant la main de la princesse alors qu'il venait à peine de la prendre. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri surpris, se demandant s'il était mort alors qu'elle entendait plusieurs gémissements de sa part. Ce ... Ce n'était pas ... possible ? Qu'est-ce que ... Le Rapion se positionna entre lui et la princesse._

« Plusieurs petits dards ... Rien de bien dangereux ... Vous n'aurez que quelques très infimes blessures dans le dos. Maintenant ... Princesse, ne pardons pas de temps. »

« J'en ... J'en ai ... pas terminé ... Tu ne prendras pas ... la princesse ... Rapion ! »

_Il s'était redressé, un petit sifflement admiratif se faisant entendre de la part de l'adolescent aux yeux cyan. Dès qu'il se releva, il fut envoyé en arrière par un coup de pied dans le ventre, roulant sur le sol à cause de la puissance du coup._

« Stop ... Assez. Cela devient vraiment lassant. Je ne veux pas vous blesser, jeune garçon Aspicot. Je n'ai pas pour but de créer du tord aux personnes de ce royaume. »

« Vas ... dire cela ... à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu veux kidnapper la princesse et je dois te laisser faire ?! » _s'écria finalement Earnos alors que l'adolescent haussait un sourcil._

_Kidnapper la princesse ? Comment cela ? Ce n'était pas du tout son but ... Hum ... Il y avait peut-être une légère embrouille dans cette histoire. Mais visiblement, l'enfant Aspicot n'allait pas l'écouter._

Malgré les pointes dans son dos de petite taille, il se relevait inlassablement, semblant néanmoins très épuisé. Reprenant sa foreuse à côté de laquelle il avait roulé, il la fit tournoyer entre ses deux mains avant de courir de toutes ses forces vers le Rapion.

« Cela a assez duré. Terminons-en maintenant. J'en suis désolé mais les Apitrinis et la reine Seiry risquent de m'en vouloir si je ne vous ramène pas princesse. »

_L'adolescent se positionna correctement, tendant ses deux mains en direction de l'Aspicot. Une étrange lueur dorée émana de ses deux mains alors que la foreuse fonçait droit vers lui. D'un geste mêlant paradoxalement lenteur et rapidité, le Rapion posa deux l'index droit sur la foreuse, celle-ci se stoppant complètement avant qu'il ne place sa main gauche sur l'objet. Celui-ci explosa en morceaux, l'adolescente reprenant :_

« Sabotage ... Comme ce n'est qu'un objet d'une qualité assez basique voir mauvaise, cela n'a pas été difficile de le briser. Vous vous êtes bien battu pour un enfant de votre âge mais ... »

_Il s'arrêta dans ses paroles, remarquant que l'enfant aux cheveux blonds était à genoux, tentant de réunir les morceaux de ce qui avait été sa foreuse. Hum ? Ce n'était pas normal ... Si il avait été réellement un ... Non ... Maintenant, il en était sûr. Rien qu'à voir les larmes dans les yeux d'Earnos suffisait parfaitement à expliquer la situation._

« Vous n'êtes pas un kidnappeur de la princesse. Je viens de commettre une bêtise. Il est vrai que cela paraissait étrange qu'un Aspicot de votre âge soit envoyé pour l'enlever. Vous n'avez subit aucun entraînement ou épreuve pour renforcer votre corps contrairement à moi. Princesse Terria, pourquoi avoir impliqué un jeune citoyen de votre royaume dans tout cela ? Pourquoi ne lui avoir pas dit que j'étais là pour vous ramener au château ? »

« Et bien ... Je ... Je ... Je voulais juste ... m'amuser, Olistar ... Mais je ... » _bafouilla t-elle, ne pouvant pas continuer à parler avant que la voix d'Earnos ne se fasse entendre :_

« Vous ... Vous amusez ? Vous faites ça pour vous amuser ? Tu fais ça car tu trouves ça drôle ? C'est bien ce que ... Ah ... Ce que je ... »

_Il s'était relevé, tenant une partie de sa foreuse réduite en morceaux, les larmes s'écoulant des yeux rouges. Olistar ne disait plus rien tandis qu'il jetait un bref regard à la princesse. Celle-ci était rouge de honte, cherchant à parler._

« Je ... Euh ... Je ne voulais pas ... que ça ... »

« C'était ... C'était un cadeau de mes parents ! SALE ENFANT POURRI GÂTE ! TU NE PENSES QU'A TOI ! »

_Elle fit plusieurs pas en arrière, choquée et apeurée. Il ... Il venait de l'insulter ? Elle ? La princesse ? Il ... Il ... Il semblait réellement en colère alors qu'elle tentait de hausser la voix :_

« Non mais attends quand même un peu ! Je suis la princesse et je peux te rem ... »

« LA FERME ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre de toi ! Ne me parle plus ! Snif ... Snif ... Ma foreuse ... Ma foreuse ... Papa ... Papa va être en colère ... Maman aussi ... J'ai dit que j'allais en prendre soin ... Que j'allais ... »

« Princesse, nous devrions y aller. » _murmura Olistar alors qu'elle faisait finalement quelques mouvements en direction d'Earnos, arrivant à sa hauteur. Elle chuchota d'une voix un peu inquiète :_

« Je suis la princesse Terria ... Je peux ... Je peux demander à ce que l'on te redonne une ... »

« T'ES SOURDE ?! NE T'APPROCHES PLUS DE MOI ! » _hurla l'Aspicot avant de la baffer avec violence sur la joue droite, la jeune fille s'écroulant sur le côté._

Olistar s'apprêtait déjà à réagir mais Earnos s'était retournée, courant pour s'éloigner. Elle était maintenant estomaquée, passant une main sur sa joue rougie par la claque. Il ... Il venait de lever la main vers elle ? Elle ... Elle pouvait le faire arrêter ... Elle pouvait le punir mais ... Mais ... Elle avait des larmes à cause du coup reçu mais c'était lui qui avait pleuré en premier. C'était de sa faute si sa foreuse avait été cassée. Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille ! Mais ... Mais ... Ah ... Il s'était quand même emporté inutilement hein ? Et un peu trop violemment. Ce n'était pas si grave hein ?

« Princesse ... Nous devrions y aller maintenant. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Olistar s'était adressé à elle alors qu'elle semblait assez perdue. Elle se releva, gardant une main posée sur sa joue rougie. Oui ... Il valait mieux rentrer pour aujourd'hui. Elle allait même écouter les cours ... pour une fois._


	12. Chapitre 11 : Inquiétant

**Chapitre 11 : Inquiétant **

« Snif ... Snif ... Comment est-ce que je vais expliquer ça à Papa et à Maman ? » _se demanda t-il alors qu'il reniflait, passant sa main gauche sur ses deux yeux rougis pour essuyer ses larmes. Snif ... Quelle idiote ! Mais quelle idiote cette fille !_ « Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait moi ?! Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait à cette princesse ?! »

_Il jeta les restes de sa foreuse sur le sol, explosant une nouvelle fois en larmes. Son cadeau ... Son cadeau d'anniversaire ... Elle ... Elle pouvait tout avoir car elle était la princesse ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était venue l'embêter ?! Ce n'était plus la jeune fille d'il y a quatre ans ! Ce n'était pas elle qu'il avait juré de protéger il y a cinq ans ! Ramassant les morceaux de sa foreuse, il bafouilla pour lui-même :_

« Désolé ... Désolé madame ... La reine ... Je ... Je ne peux plus vous promettre ça. Votre fille n'est pas la future ... Apireine ... Snif ... Pas avec ça ... »

_Ca ne servait à rien de continuer à parler de tout ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Il n'allait pas pouvoir le dire à ses parents qu'il avait cassé sa foreuse ... Snif ... Snif ... Il renifla une nouvelle fois, retirant la morve qui s'écoulait de son nez alors qu'il retournait en direction de sa maison._

_C'est bête ... Mais c'était dans ces moments là qu'il aurait aimé avoir Herakié avec lui. Elle était aussi souvent là pour lui remonter le moral. Snif ... Mais bon ... Elle n'était pas là et il ne pouvait qu'arrêter de pleurer et être fort quand il allait tout expliquer à ses parents ... Snif ... Il arrivait maintenant non-loin de la boutique de fleurs, haussant un sourcil._

« Au revoir, Cassina. Je reviendrai demain ... si je suis vivant. »

« Ne dit pas de bêtises, Raor. Rentres bien, d'accord ? »

_Le jeune garçon n'avait rien entendu des paroles mais il vit un Chenipotte de deux ans son aîné. Raor ... Il était à peine aussi grand que lui, ayant deux yeux dorés. Son visage ... Qu'est-ce que ... Non ! Il n'y avait pas que son visage mais ses habits aussi ! Ses habits étaient déchirés de partout, des morceaux de tissu violet pendant lamentablement de son pantalon alors que même son haut blanc était dans un pitoyable état. Et la tristesse peinte sur son visage ... On aurait pu croire que tous les malheurs du royaume étaient tombés sur les épaules de l'enfant aux cheveux orange. Earnos était resté immobile, parfaitement de marbre alors qu'il voyait Raor qui s'approchait de lui. Il devait y avoir une trentaine de mètres entre lui et la boutique de fleurs, sa sœur ne l'ayant sûrement pas remarqué._

« Earnos ? Ah ... Tu as déjà fini de travailler ? » _murmura Raor en se mettant en face de lui._

« Non ... Pas vraiment ... Et toi ... Tu as déjà fini les cours, Raor ? Tu es venu voir ma sœur ? » _demanda l'enfant blond avec interrogation._

« Les cours sont terminés pour moi depuis longtemps ... Je n'ai pas eut besoin de les rattraper contrairement à une majeure partie de la classe. » _dit le Chenipotte en haussant les épaules, gémissant de douleur alors qu'Earnos reprit aussitôt :_

« Et comment est-ce que tu as eut ces blessures ? »

« Ah ... Ca ... Comme d'habitude ... Certains ne m'aiment pas ... Enfin, la majorité de l'école ... Comme d'habitude ... Ce n'est pas grave. »

_Raor avait dit cela avec une telle nonchalance que ça pouvait désarmer ceux qui n'étaient pas habitués à tout ceci. Mais le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds ne sembla pas plus étonné que ça, poussant un profond soupir :_

« Il faudrait vraiment que tu le dises aux autres hein ? »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ... Surtout que je ne suis pas dans le cœur du proviseur. »

« ... ... ... ... ... D'accord. » _murmura Earnos sans rien dire d'autre, ne sachant pas de quoi il pourrait parler. Il ne se sentait pas plus concerné que ça par Raor à la base donc bon ... Pourtant, Raor reprit la parole :_

« Dis-moi ... Est-ce que ta sœur m'aime ou non ? Je ne sais jamais quoi penser avec elle ... Vraiment pas ... Je ne me fais pas d'illusions ... Je ne suis qu'un Chenipotte qui ne sait même pas se défendre mais ... Je ... Je ne devrais pas trop y croire ... Non ... Désolé de t'embêter avec tout ça, ça ne te concerne pas. »

« Et est-ce que tu lui as déjà posé la question ? Peut-être que ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre, tu le sais bien hein ? » _répliqua Earnos, reprenant :_ « Car moi ... Je ne comprends pas vraiment de quoi vous parlez ... Enfin ... Bon ... C'est pas moi qui peut t'aider avec tout ça ... Et j'ai d'autres problèmes en tête, Raor. » _marmonna Earnos tout en essayant de cacher sa mauvaise humeur bien que ses deux yeux rougis étaient plus difficiles._

« Ta foreuse n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne t'en sépares jamais ... Mais ce n'est pas celle que je connaissais non ? C'est donc une nouvelle ... Elle n'a pas tenu très longtemps visiblement. »

_Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds déglutit aux paroles de Raor, tentant de rester le plus calme possible. Il ne devait pas s'emporter ... Car il l'avait déjà fait ... Ca ne lui ressemblait pas ... Mais quand même ... Ce n'était pas sa journée ! Pas du tout même ! Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Rester tout simplement calme ... Et ..._

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » _s'écria t-il soudainement alors que Raor prenait les morceaux de sa foreuse dans ses mains._

« Je n'ai aucune qualité ... Je ne sais rien faire de mes dix doigts ... Je suis seul ... Même mes parents ne sont jamais là ... Mais je vais peut-être essayer de la réparer, Earnos. »_ répondit l'enfant aux cheveux orange alors qu'Earnos ouvrait en grand ses deux yeux._

« Hein ? Co ... Co ... Tu le peux vraiment ? Et ... Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça hein ? »

« Car ça peut m'occuper et me faire oublier le fait que ta sœur ne m'aime pas ... » _répondit Raor avec une extrême lenteur._

_C'est vrai ... C'était parfaitement vrai ... Il avait complètement oublié ça ... Ou plutôt, il ne l'avait jamais réellement vu le faire ... Mais bon ... Et puis, la raison était complètement aberrante ... C'était assez ... Mais ... Si il pouvait réparer alors ... _

« Je veux bien que tu le répares mais tu penses y arriver ? » _dit Earnos finalement en baissant la tête. Raor fit pour la première fois un sourire, celui-ci semblant néanmoins plutôt triste comme à son habitude._

« Je ne sais pas ... Je peux juste essayer ... Je ne peux pas te le certifier ... »

« Je vais essayer de parler à ma sœur ... De faire qu'elle s'exprime un peu mieux avec ses sentiments par rapport à toi. Par contre, il faudrait que tu arrêtes de te faire taper hein ? » _s'exprima l'Aspicot alors que le Chenipotte ne fit qu'hausser les épaules._

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ... Sincèrement ... Je ne suis pas fort, je suis chétif, je n'ai pas de muscles ... Je ne suis doué pour rien ... »

« Pfff ... C'est bon ... Et moi ... Je vais rentrer chez moi, Raor. Il faut que j'aille dire à mes parents pourquoi je suis rentré plus tôt. Je dois te remercier, je crois. » _murmura Earnos tandis que Raor le regardait avec interrogation. Le remercier ?_ « Si je ne t'avais pas vu ... Je serai sûrement rentré en train de pleurer. Mais ça va mieux maintenant ... Snif ... Ce n'est plus si grave ... Je vais juste devoir raconter ce qui s'est passé ... »

« D'accord ... Alors, je m'en vais. Je reviendrai quand j'aurai terminé tout ça. » _répondit Raor avant de s'éloigner, saluant le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds._

_Oui ... C'était bizarre mais ... Il allait mieux maintenant. Enfin ... Pas complètement mieux mais il se sentait plus soulagé puisqu'il n'avait ... Il ne pensait plus à cette princesse. Ah ... Vraiment ... Non, il ne devait plus y penser. Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Il prit une profonde respiration, se dirigeant vers la boutique de fleurs avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur._

« Maman ... Passy ... Cassina, je suis rentré. » _dit-il alors que déjà, sa grande sœur âgée de treize ans s'approchait de lui, surprise._

« Et le travail ? Comment ça se fait ? »

« Ma ... foreuse s'est cassée ... » _bafouilla le jeune garçon avant de se surprendre lui-même en recommençant à pleurer. Non, il avait juste fallut qu'il y repense pour qu'il se remette à verser des larmes. Ce n'était pas n'importe quoi ! C'était sa foreuse !_

_En entendant les pleurs, sa mère et Passy étaient tout de suite arrivées, demandant des explications. Il fut emmené dans le fond de la boutique, sa mère demandant à Cassina de s'occuper des clients._

Il se retrouva assis sur une table, cherchant à expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé. Cette fois, il parlait de la jeune fille ... Il parlait de la princesse Terria. Il expliquait qu'il l'avait déjà vu auparavant, il y a une année ... Et puis aujourd'hui ... Il expliquait aussi qu'il avait dû se battre et toutes ces choses selon ses propres termes.

Lorsqu'il releva son visage, il vit le visage soucieux de sa mère et de sa grande sœur. Ah ... Ah ... Il était sûr ! Il était sûr et certain qu'elles ne le croyaient pas ! Il en était ... sûr ... Mais c'était la vérité ! Il ne mentait jamais ! Ce n'était pas du tout son genre ! Cassina était finalement revenue, ayant entendu ses paroles avant de dire :

« Je suis sûre que c'est vrai. Il paraîtrait que la princesse aime créer beaucoup de problèmes. Elle s'enfuit tout le temps donc même si il y a peu de chances ... »

« Nous n'avons jamais pensé le contraire, Cassina. Loin de là même ... Nous savons parfaitement qu'il dit la vérité. C'est juste que ... Hum ... C'est plutôt embêtant. » _répondit l'aînée tandis qu'il restait maintenant complètement muet._

« Heureusement que tu as gardé ton ancienne foreuse, Earnos. Mais où sont les morceaux ? » _demanda sa mère, le jeune garçon disant aussitôt :_

« Je les ai donnés à Raor. Il a dit qu'il allait voir s'il pouvait réparer la foreuse. Cassina ? Raor fait vraiment peur des fois ... Mais il est gentil quand même. Enfin ... Il est aussi un peu inquiétant mais sinon, tu devrais quand même lui parler plus souvent hein ? »

« Mais de quoi ... Est-ce que tu te ... mêles. Pfff ... Earnos, ce qu'il y a entre Raor et moi, je ... Je ne veux pas en parler. C'est vraiment compliqué. »

_Sa sœur était rouge aux joues tandis que Passy s'approchait d'elle, émettant un petit rire après lui avoir chuchoté quelque chose dans l'oreille. Résultat ? L'adolescente devint encore plus rouge alors que la mère souffla._

... Il avait fermé ses yeux. Il l'avait dit à sa mère et à ses sœurs ... Ses grandes sœurs. Il allait devoir l'expliquer aussi à son père ... Tout ça à cause de la faute de cette princesse ! Il ne pouvait plus tenir sa promesse ... Plus du tout ... Mais heureusement ... Raor allait réparer sa foreuse, il avait confiance en lui ... même si il était toujours inquiet pour sa relation avec sa grande sœur. Enfin, il n'avait que neuf ans donc il n'avait pas à se mêler de ça non plus. Mais ... C'est juste que les Chenipottes étaient parfois inquiétants.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Le remord

**Chapitre 12 : Le remord **

« Peuh ! Il ne m'a même pas laissée parler. Il ne méritait pas mes excuses alors ! » _se dit-elle à elle-même alors qu'Olistar était parti sans un mot, retournant dans son coin._

_Elle vagabondait maintenant à travers l'immense jardin de son château. De magnifiques fleurs, toutes différentes se trouvaient autour d'elle. Elle s'arrêta devant une rose de couleur bleue, la prenant entre ses doigts avant de la retirer du reste des fleurs. Elle la respira à plein poumons, appréciant fortement l'odeur._

« Je me demande qui c'est qui s'occupe de ces fleurs ... Elles sont toujours aussi belles ... Et elles sentent toujours aussi bon ... »

_Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle devait demander aux jardiniers qui était-ce la personne qui ramenait ces fleurs. Car elles ne venaient pas comme cela ... comme par magie. Hum ... Voilà qu'elle oubliait déjà complètement le jeune garçon. Ou non ... Ca n'avait pas tardé à revenir dans sa mémoire, en moins de quelques secondes. Pfff ... Gardant la rose avec elle, elle vint la mettre dans ses cheveux blonds, poussant un léger soupir. Elle murmura :_

« Non mais ... quand même ... Il aurait pu être un peu plus patient aussi. Je voulais m'excuser ... moi ... Je ne voulais pas casser sa foreuse. »

_Peut-être qu'elle pouvait réfléchir à demander un peu d'argent pour pouvoir lui acheter une nouvelle foreuse. Ah mais non ! Il ne méritait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui ! Il ne méritait pas le moins du monde qu'elle le rembourse ! Elle était en tord peut-être mais ... Bon ... Il n'avait rien voulu entendre, c'était aussi de sa faute ! Surtout de sa faute !_

« Et bien ... Ma fille ? Visiblement, il semblerait que tu sois plutôt soucieuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

_HEIN ?! La voix qui s'était adressée à elle était si douce et tendre qu'elle la reconnaissait plus que facilement ! Maman ! Sa mère était là ! Elle tourna sa tête en direction d'une magnifique femme qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années. C'était bien sa mère ! C'était bien elle ! Aussitôt qu'elle la remarqua, elle se jeta dans ses bras, venant se faire enlacer par celle qui l'avait mise au monde._

« Maman ! Maman ! MAMAN ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie encore ?! »

« Allons ... Tu sais parfaitement que je suis occupée ... »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai, maman ! Tu n'est pas tout le temps occupé ! Tu mens, tu mens, tu mens ! » _s'écria la jeune fille avec véhémence tandis qu'elle tapotait légèrement contre le ventre de sa mère sans lui faire grand mal._

« Allons ... Arrêtes de faire l'enfant ... Tu sais parfaitement que c'est le cas. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, pas vrai et pas vrai ! » _reprit Terria avant d'arrêter de frapper contre le ventre de sa mère. Elle renifla bruyamment, signe qu'elle commençait déjà à pleurer tandis que sa mère l'emmenait près d'un banc. Elle vint s'asseoir, la jeune fille faisant de même avant de s'essuyer les yeux. Elle devait éviter de pleurer._

« Snif ... Je fais pas l'enfant, maman ... C'est juste que tu t'en vas tout le temps. Et je ne peux même pas te parler de ce que j'ai fait, et tout ... et tout. Snif ... »

« Et bien ? Maintenant, je suis là ... Tu peux donc parler comme tu le désires. »

_Snif ... Ce n'était pas la même chose ... Pas du tout même ... Snif ... Mais devant le sourire de sa mère, elle ne pouvait que lui parler de ce qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui, cette grosse bêtise._

« Ben ... Aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu jouer en-dehors du château et ... et ... » _commença t-elle en s'arrêtant aussitôt. Sa mère la regardait avec les sourcils froncés, comme si elle lui lançait un regard accusateur. He... Hey ... Ce n'était pas que de sa faute non plus hein ? C'était aussi celle des gardes qui ne faisaient pas assez attention._

« Continues donc, Terria. Tu es partie jouer dehors comme d'habitude et ensuite ? »

« Et bien ... Euh ... Euh ... J'ai rencontré un Aspicot. Enfin, je l'ai déjà rencontré assez souvent aussi ! Enfin ... Il s'appelle ... ... Il s'appelle ... »

_Elle n'avait quand même pas oublié son nom hein ?! Elle s'en voudrait plus que tout si elle l'avait encore oublié ! Elle se malaxa le crâne pour s'en rappeler. Il s'appelait comment, il s'appelait comment ?! Il s'appelait comment ?! Elle n'avait pas oublié son nom quand même ! Ca serait vraiment trop bête si c'était ça ! Elle s'en voudrait pour au moins plusieurs heures ! Alors ... Alors ... Alors ..._

« EARNOS ! Il s'appelle Earnos ! C'est un Aspicot qui ne pense qu'à forer ! Il ne pense tout le temps qu'à ça, tout le temps, tout le temps, tout le temps ! »

« Hum ... Je vois, je vois ... Earnos, n'est-ce pas ? Et ensuite ? » _demanda la femme aux cheveux blonds, un diadème dans ces derniers.  
_

« Et bien ... La première fois, il n'a pas arrêté de creuser, il m'a même aidé ... Enfin ça, je te l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois mais là, aujourd'hui, je suis encore partie jouer et je l'ai revu ! »

« Et bien ? Quoi donc ? C'est peut-être là le coup du destin ? » _répondit Seiry avec tendresse, passant une main dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille._

« Le coup de quoi ? Du destin ? Je sais pas maman ! Mais enfin ... Euh ... Disons qu'il y avait aussi Olistar avec moi ... Et puis ... Et puis ... Ils se sont bagarrés car je ne voulais pas qu'Olistar me suive ... Et puis ... Euh ... Euh ... Je faisais ça juste pour m'amuser, je te le promets ! Je te le promets vraiment, maman ! »

« Hum ... Pour t'amuser ? Et ils se sont bagarrés pour s'amuser aussi ? » _demanda la reine alors qu'elle hochait la tête négativement pour lui répondre :_

« Non maman ! Ils ne jouaient pas ! Earnos ne savait pas que je faisais juste ça pour ne pas retourner au château car je ne voulais pas y aller maintenant ! Mais Earnos, il s'est battu avec Olistar mais Olistar était vraiment très très fort et puis euh ... Euh ... Puis ça s'est cassé ... La foreuse qu'Earnos utilisait s'est cassée ! »

_La reine ne lui répondit pas, ses yeux dirigés vers le ciel. Elle l'avait très bien entendu mais elle semblait réfléchir. Une bonne minute s'écoula, la jeune fille balançant ses pieds d'un air gêné, ses yeux posés en direction du sol. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole mais ce fut la reine qui annonça :_

« Si j'ai bien compris, Earnos et Olistar se sont combattus simplement car tu voulais t'amuser ? Et est-ce qu'Earnos et Olistar savaient cela ? »

« Olistar ... savait que je ne faisais que m'amuser ... Que je n'étais pas ... en danger ... Mais Earnos non ... Alors il continuait de se battre ... » _marmonna la jeune fille, gardant ses yeux baissés en direction du sol._

« Et donc ... Sa foreuse, l'outil de travail des Aspicots, a été détruit simplement car tu voulais t'amuser, c'est bien cela ? Je ne pense pas que je t'ai éduqué de cette manière, ma fille. »

_... ... ... Terria déglutit. Elle savait ... Elle savait que sa mère réagirait ainsi. Elle savait aussi qu'elle avait commis une bêtise. Elle savait qu'elle avait été trop loin. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire tout ceci. Elle savait ... Elle savait ... Mais ... Mais ..._

« Et pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit ? Les citoyens du royaume des insectes ne sont pas des jouets, Terria. Tu ne dois pas t'amuser à leurs dépends. Tu seras la prochaine Apireine de ce royaume un jour, tu te dois d'être responsable et mature, même à ton âge. » _chuchota Seiry, sa fille relevant finalement les yeux pour les mettre en face de ceux de sa mère. _

« Je n'ai pas envie ... de l'être ... Et puis ... Et puis ... Je sais juste que ... Maman ... Je m'en veux vraiment d'avoir cassé la foreuse. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ! Maman ! Tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plaît ? S'il te plaît ? »

« Je n'ai pas à t'aider ... Tu es responsable de tes actes ... Je ne peux que te conseiller, Terria. Tu dois te faire pardonner mais surtout t'excuser pour ta conduite qui est très loin d'être celle de la future Apireine de ce royaume. »

« D'accord ... D'accord ... Je vais aller écrire une lettre d'excu ... » _commença à dire la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds avant de se lever du banc, sa mère l'arrêtant._

« Et tu penses vraiment que cela sera suffisant ? » _dit-elle en se levant à son tour, ses yeux vairons posés sur ceux de sa fille. _« Il te faudra bien plus que cela. Je veux que tu ailles en personne lui rendre une visite et t'excuser auprès de sa famille. Bien entendu, tu porteras toi-même la foreuse que tu lui offriras. »

« Hein ? Mais c'est trop lourd ! Et je vais me salir les mains ! Et puis, c'est beaucoup trop pour une punition, maman ! Snif ... Snif ... » _commença t-elle à pleurer, sa mère ne semblant pas y prêter plus attention que cela. La femme reprit :_

« Et bien ... Il fallait y réfléchir avant de faire une telle chose. Je t'avoue que je suis très déçue de tes réactions, Terria. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre que nous servons le peuple des insectes et inversement ? Si tu ne fais que recevoir sans donner, tu n'as rien compris à ton rôle, jeune princesse. »

« Hein ? Mais mais ... Mais ... Snif ... Je ne suis qu'une enfant ! Snif ... »

« Être une enfant ne t'empêche pas d'avoir un comportement respectueux d'autrui. » _répliqua aussitôt sa mère, la jeune fille s'étant mise à trembler._

_... ... Sa mère ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir pourquoi elle faisait tout le temps ça ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle quittait son château ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle posait autant de problèmes ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ... Elle sentit les deux mains de sa mère qui vinrent lui caresser ses cheveux alors qu'elle lui chuchotait :_

« Je ne t'en veux pas personnellement ... Mais l'Apireine est l'âme de ce royaume ... Si tu montres que l'âme est pervertie, tu mets alors le royaume en péril. »

« Je sais bien ... Mais ... Maman ... Je suis une enfant ... avant d'être une Apireine ... »

« Je le sais parfaitement ... Mais il faut revoir tes priorités dans le futur ... Tu es une Apireine avant d'être une femme. »

_La jeune fille parut choquée par les paroles de sa mère, celle-ci arrêtant de lui caresser les cheveux, observant une nouvelle fois le ciel. Elle murmura comme pour terminer cette conversation qui avait au final que trop durer :_

« Et Olistar ? Que penses-tu de lui ? Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi il est ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Olistar ? C'était quoi le rapport avec le jeune Rapion ? Elle ne savait pas ... Mais sa mère voulait lui dire sûrement quelque chose par là ... mais quoi ?Elle devait lui répondre bien qu'elle ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir._

« Ben ... Euh ... Au sujet d'Olistar ... Je veux bien te répondre, maman. » _murmura la jeune fille, ne comprenant pas ce que sa mère venait de faire en détournant la discussion sur un autre point... qui était tout aussi important._


	14. Chapitre 13 : Abandonnée

**Chapitre 13 : Abandonnée **

« Et bien ... Je t'écoute ma fille ... Comment cela se passe t-il avec lui ? » _demanda la femme aux cheveux blonds tandis que la petite fille semblait un peu gênée._

« Ben ... Euh ... Il parle pas souvent ! Et puis, même en cours, il semble toujours pas là ! Et puis ... Et puis ... Enfin ... Il a l'air quand même très intelligent ... »

« Cela est normal. Il est issu des Rapions et des Drascores, ce n'est pas un enfant comme les autres comme tu peux t'en douter. C'est pourquoi il a subi un entraînement des plus difficiles ainsi qu'une éducation très rigoureuse. » _répondit la reine alors que la jeune fille hochait la tête pour signaler qu'elle avait bien compris._

« Mais quand même ... Il est aussi très très fort ... Je ne sais pas ... Mais quand je l'ai vu se battre contre Earnos, il gagnait très facilement quand même ... C'est bête maman ... Je me sens quand même un peu triste pour Earnos ... Je ... Quand j'y pense ... Il s'est fait taper par ma faute car il voulait me protéger ... »

« C'est un jeune garçon qui voulait défendre la princesse de son royaume. Sais-tu pourquoi il a fait cela ? Car il te faisait confiance. Malgré le fait que tu lui mentais, il n'a pas hésité un instant, n'est-ce pas ? Saches que dans le royaume, tout n'est pas aussi beau que tu le crois ma fille. Certaines personnes n'hésitent pas à détester la famille royale et ceux qui l'entourent. Trouver un jeune garçon qui travaille aussi durement et qui n'en veut pas à la royauté, c'est une chose très difficile. Tu as de la chance d'être tombée sur un jeune garçon Aspicot car ils sont parmi les plus loyaux des sujets du royaume. »

« ... ... ... ... ... Tu veux encore me punir, maman, hein ? » _bafouilla Terria, baissant la tête en même temps. La reine hocha la tête négativement pour lui répondre :_

« Non, je veux juste que tu comprennes à quel point tu as été une enfant très égoïste, ce qui ne convient pas à ton rang. De même, tu as été odieuse envers un garçon qui semblait ne pas t'en vouloir malgré ta conduite. »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'irai m'excuser en vrai ! J'irai moi-même le voir ... Enfin si il veut bien que j'aille lui parler ... » _marmonna la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, déconfite._

« Je l'espère bien ... Mais où en étions-nous au sujet d'Olistar ? Ah oui ... Comme signalé, ce jeune garçon a une histoire plutôt difficile et assez dure ... Comme tout son peuple. Tu es au courant que ce peuple est haï par le royaume, n'est-ce pas ? Et qu'il en est de même pour eux qui nous détestent du plus profond de leurs cœurs et cela pour des raisons tellement vieilles que nul ne les connais, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Oui oui ... Elle hochait la tête en signe d'acceptation des paroles de sa mère. Elle savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait ... puisqu'elle connaissait cette histoire qui était souvent apprise en cours. Le problème est comme sa mère venait de le dire ... Personne ne savait pourquoi les Rapions et Drascores détestaient le royaume et inversement. Mais une chose dont elle était sûre, c'est que le Rapion qui était avec elle n'était pas là pour rien._

« Et c'est pour cela que je devais te parler, Terria. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. » _murmura la femme aux yeux vairons, la jeune fille ouvrant en grand les siens._

Non ... Non ... Elle savait de quoi parlait sa mère. NON ET NON ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle était à peine revenue ! Elle n'allait ... Elle n'allait pas ... Sa mère remarqua qu'elle avait parfaitement compris de quoi elle voulait parler avant même d'ouvrir la bouche.

« J'y suis obligée ma fille ... Je suis désolée mais ... »

« NON MAMAN ! Tu n'es pas obligée ! Personne ne t'y oblige ! Surtout pas ça ! C'est juste toi qui veut faire ça ! Papa n'est pas d'accord de toute façon ! » _s'écria avec véhémence Terria tandis que sa mère soupirait longuement. Elle s'attendait encore à cette réaction.  
_

« Tu sais très bien que c'est ce que je désires ... Et pour cela, ça me prend beaucoup de temps, beaucoup de temps. Je ne peux pas toujours être à ton chevet, Terria. »

« Et ne jamais être là, c'est aussi de la faute aux Rapions et aux Drascores, c'est ça ?! » _reprit la jeune fille avec un peu d'énervement et de colère._

« Nullement ... Mais vois-tu, c'est ce que je disais quand tu te comportais comme une enfant. Dans quelques années, cela sera à toi de continuer ce que j'ai ... »

« Et bien, non ! Rien que pour t'embêter, je ne le ferais pas ! Je ne continuerai pas ça ! Moi, je veux pas être obligée à faire quelque chose ! »

_... ... ... Incontrôlable ... La jeune fille était tout simplement incontrôlable comme il fallait s'en douter. Elle laissa Terria s'emporter, restant d'un calme olympien tandis que la jeune fille poussait des petits cris de rage, de colère mais surtout de tristesse. Quand elle eut terminé, elle vint la serrer dans ses bras, Terria sanglotant alors qu'elle chuchotait :_

« Allons ... Tu sais très bien que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Snif ... Snif ... Snif ... SI ! Je le pense vraiment de vrai ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu passes plus de temps avec eux qu'avec moi ?! Hein ?! Pourquoi ?! »

« ... ... ... Ce n'est pas une question de temps ... Je veux simplement résoudre ce problème qui dure depuis tellement de temps ... Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? »

« Quelqu'un d'autre ! Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire, maman ! » _bafouilla Terria, ses paroles à moitié étouffées dans ses sanglots._

« Toi ? Est-ce que cela sera toi ? Tu veux être celle qui s'occupera de cela quand tu deviendras l'Apireine de ce royaume ? Et que je passe plus de temps avec toi ? »

« Snif ... Snif ... Je veux tout ce que tu veux maman ... Si c'est juste pour que tu restes avec moi ... Snif ... Snif ... C'est tout ... »

« ... ... Hum ... Soit ... Je vois ... Je vois ... Je peux donc te le dire ? Car ce que tu as dit restera gravé dans ma mémoire, je tiens à te le signaler, jeune fille. » _murmura la reine en lui souriant, la princesse Terria relevant sa tête, des larmes aux yeux. _« Je vais retourner voir les Rapions et les Drascores. Cela va prendre quelques temps mais je te promets que nous passerons du temps ensemble lorsque je reviendrai. »

« Snif ... Snif ... Tu mens ... Tu mens maman ... Car après, tu vas repartir tout de suite ... Et puis ... Et puis, c'est toi qui t'occupe de tous les élèves ... Puis surtout d'Olistar puisqu'il est avec nous ... Je ne suis même plus ton élève snif ... »

« Mais tu es ma fille et je ne pense pas qu'Olistar soit mon garçon, non ? Tu es ma fille et tu resteras celle que je privilégie le plus par rapport aux autres. »

« Snif ... Snif ... Tu reviens quand alors ? » _demanda Terria avec un ton suppliant la femme au diadème de rester ici et de ne pas penser à s'éloigner._

« D'ici ce soir. » _répondit la reine Seiry très rapidement alors que la jeune fille eut un léger tic nerveux comme si elle avait beaucoup de mal à accepter ce qu'elle venait d'entendre._

« Ce soir ?! Tu pars ce soir maman ?! Et c'est juste maintenant que tu me le dis ?! SNIF ! T'ES MECHANTE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE PARLER ! » _hurla Terria en quittant ses bras, s'éloignant en courant et en pleurant alors que la femme disait sur un ton triste :_

« Attends un peu, Terria ! Je voulais te pré ... »

_Ca ne servait à rien de parler. Elle était déjà beaucoup trop loin, ayant quitté le jardin sans même lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. C'était ... dommage d'en arriver là. Et elle savait qu'elle était aussi responsable que la jeune fille de cette relation ... Non ... Elle était l'unique responsable de ce problème entre la mère et la fille. Elle devait essayer ... de trouver un moyen d'arranger le tout lorsqu'elle reviendrait de son rôle d'ambassadrice._

_Couchée sur son lit, la jeune fille s'était déjà arrêtée de sangloter, observant le mur longuement. Snif ... Sa mère ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait ... Elle était le centre de préoccupation de tout le monde sauf de la personne la plus importante à ses yeux : sa mère. Pourquoi est-ce que celle-ci ne voulait pas comprendre ?! Pourquoi ?!_

« Snif ... Holikan ... Et papa ... Moi, je veux juste que maman ... soit avec moi ... »

_Snif ... Elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle voulait simplement que sa mère soit avec elle ?! Qu'elle créait autant de problèmes car elle n'avait pas sa mère à ses côtés ?! Que parce que celle-ci était toujours absente, en train d'œuvrer pour la paix et toutes ces choses, elle l'oubliait, ELLE ?! Elle ne comprenait pas ça, sa mère ?!_

« Même l'Aspicot se préoccupait plus de moi que ma propre maman ! »

_L'Aspicot ... L'Aspicot ... Elle devait aller le revoir ... Et s'excuser ... Et puis ... Ca lui ferait passer le temps de toute façon. Elle demanderait de l'aide pour porter la foreuse ... Ah non ... Sa mère voulait qu'elle la porte toute seule. Mais c'était juste ... beaucoup trop lourd ! Snif ... Mais bon ... Au moins, ELLE, elle se préoccupait des autres !_

_Snif ... A qui est-ce qu'elle voulait faire croire ça ? Elle s'en fichait pas d'Earnos et des autres ! Elle voulait juste que sa mère soit avec elle ... comme avant ... Et encore, même avant ... Sa mère partait tout le temps ... pour essayer d'établir la paix entre les Rapions, Drascores et le royaume... Mais elle s'en fichait pas mal d'elle ... dans le fond ... Snif ... Elle voulait juste ... qu'elle ... soit là ... car ce n'était jamais le cas. Elle était seule ... toujours seule ... Abandonnée par sa propre mère qui se préoccupait plus de son royaume que de sa propre fille ... Snif ..._


	15. Chapitre 14 : Attaque surprise

**Chapitre 14 : Attaque surprise **

« Snif ... Maman est partie ... Sans même me dire ... au revoir ... »

_Elle n'arrêtait pas de se répéter ceci, entourée par quatre Apitrinis qui avaient environ onze à douze ans. Chacun avait une couleur différente de cheveux, le groupe étant coupé en deux garçons et trois filles dont elle. Dans ses mains, elle portait une magnifique foreuse qui semblait être un véritable travail d'artisan. Et pour cause ! Cela avait été crée par un maître Cizayox reconnu dans tout le royaume ! L'homme avait été étonné d'une telle demande, surtout de la part de la princesse et de l'utilité de la chose mais elle avait tout simplement expliqué que ce n'était pas pour elle._

Et là ... Elle se dirigeait vers l'endroit où elle avait rencontré le jeune garçon la première fois. Il était là ... Non-loin ... Enfin ... Elle le voyait rentrer et sortir de la petite grotte dans laquelle il travaillait. Il n'était jamais épuisé de faire une telle chose ?! C'est vrai quoi ... En y réfléchissant bien ... Il ne faisait que travailler, travailler, travailler ... Et puis bon ... C'était quoi cette foreuse qu'il avait en main ? Elle semblait être encore plus ancienne que celle qu'elle avait pu voir lors du combat contre Olistar. Ah ! Mais c'était la première foreuse ! Celle qu'elle avait vue la première fois ! Elle s'en rappelait ! C'est bizarre ... Quand elle observait le jeune garçon, elle avait l'impression qu'elle le connaissait encore ... mieux ... Enfin ... Qu'en fait, la première fois n'était pas vraiment la première fois.

« Princesse Terria ? » _demanda une Apitrini aux cheveux bleus assez courts, des yeux et des vêtements de même couleur. _« Que faisons-nous ? Nous devrions aller le voir ... C'est bien ce jeune garçon à qui vous voulez offrir cette foreuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est ... C'est le cas ... Mais je ne sais pas ... Je ne sais pas quoi dire ... » _bafouilla t-elle, se surprenant elle-même d'avoir peur d'entendre ce que le jeune garçon allait lui dire si elle s'approchait de lui. C'était la ... première fois qu'une personne s'était emportée réellement contre elle ... Et ... Elle avait peur ... de se faire encore crier dessus par le jeune garçon._

_Elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains. Ce n'était pas si difficile ... Et puis la foreuse était drôlement lourde ... Et comme sa mère lui avait demandé de la porter ... Elle ne voulait pas que les Apitrinis s'en occupent. Elle devait ... Elle devait avancer maintenant ... Et vite ... Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ... Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade sans aucune explication. Elle n'avait quand même pas peur de lui hein ?! Il ne pouvait rien lui faire de ... Rien qu'en y pensant, elle ressentit une douleur à sa joue, se rappelant la claque qu'elle avait reçue lors de la colère d'Earnos._

« EARNOS ! EARNOS ! » _s'écria une voix à sa gauche, apercevant un Chenipotte qui courait vers lui ... Avec une foreuse dans ses mains ?!_

_Le jeune garçon s'était tourné vers Raor, voyant l'enfant aux cheveux oranges qui arrivait à sa hauteur. Qu'est-ce que ... Sa foreuse ! Celle qu'il avait cassée ! Il la voyait entre les mains de Raor, celui-ci la lui tendant avec un petit sourire :_

« Je ne pouvais ... pas faire mieux ... Mais elle est en état de fonctionnement ... Et elle devrait être ... plus utile ... que celle que tu as ... Enfin plus performante ... »

« Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ? » _demanda l'Aspicot, un peu surpris de le voir._

« Si ... J'ai même beaucoup de retard mais je voulais terminer cela. Je n'ai pas ... réussi à te la rendre comme auparavant mais ... » _répondit Raor avant que l'enfant ne le coupe dans ses paroles, sur un ton ravi :_

« Merci ! Merci beaucoup Raor ! C'est déjà mieux que de l'avoir en plusieurs morceaux ! »

« Il paraîtrait ... que c'est la princesse qui a fait cela ? Enfin ... Non ... Je ne veux pas savoir. J'ai déjà trop de problèmes comme ça ! C'est Cassina qui me l'a dit ! » _annonça le Chenipotte avant de le saluer, s'éloignant ensuite en courant._

« Oui ... C'est bien de la faute à la princesse. » _marmonna Earnos tout en regardant les deux foreuses. Celle que Raor avait ramenée semblait sur le point de s'effondrer dès qu'il allait la faire tourner mais non, ce n'était pas le cas. Il pouvait l'utiliser sans aucun problème ! Oh ... Elle allait être moins puissante qu'auparavant mais toujours mieux que celle qu'il avait depuis qu'il n'avait que quatre ans. Ah ... Vraiment... Malgré ce que l'on pouvait penser, Raor était quelqu'un de sensiblement bon._

« Princesse Terria ? Où est-ce que vous allez ?! » _demanda aussitôt un garçon aux cheveux rouges, yeux et habits de même couleur alors que la foreuse était maintenant au sol. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds l'avait tout simplement lâchée, s'étant enfuie en courant à son tour._

« Il n'a pas besoin que je m'excuse ! Pas du tout besoin ! » _s'écria t-elle de toutes ses forces alors que déjà, deux Apitrinis s'étaient mis à la suivre, les deux autres restants entre eux. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges et l'Apitrini aux cheveux bleus. Ils s'observaient discrètement, la jeune fille murmurant :_

« Je crois qu'elle est déçue de voir ... que le jeune Aspicot est déjà passé à autre chose. »

« Elle n'arrive pas à imaginer un seul instant que certaines personnes ne pensent pas qu'à elle ... Et cela semble l'affecter plus qu'elle ne le croit. » _répondit aussitôt le jeune garçon avant de prendre la foreuse entre ses deux mains._

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ? » _demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus._

« Tout simplement transmettre ce présent de la part de la princesse à cet Aspicot. Il serait dommage qu'il ne soit pas transmis, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle était tout à fait d'accord avec le jeune garçon. Elle l'aida à soulever la foreuse, celle-ci étant bien moins légère qu'on pouvait le croire. Cela se voyait que la princesse était une Apireine ... Et eux, de simples Apitrinis ... Malgré sa carrure, la princesse était forte ... très forte ... Et cet Aspicot l'était encore plus visiblement._

« Que devons-nous lui dire ? » _s'interrogea l'Apitrini aux yeux saphir._

« Tu verras ... J'ai déjà une idée en tête à ce sujet. » _alla dire l'enfant aux cheveux rouges._

_Ils allaient parler de telle sorte que cette affaire serait réglée. Ils n'étaient pas réellement au courant de ce qui s'était passé mais si la princesse devait s'excuser et d'après les rumeurs ... Alors ils allaient tout faire pour redorer son blason envers cet Aspicot._

_Au loin ... Très loin ... Dans un désert aride et sec, une femme encapuchonnée de brun s'adressait à une autre entourée d'une cape violette. La femme encapuchonnée se dévoila, laissant paraître les cheveux blonds de la reine Seiry. La personne fit de même, dévoilant de longues tresses violettes, une robe couleur améthyste qui allait jusqu'à ses pieds ainsi qu'un regard saphir. La personne en face de la reine Seiry semblait avoir une quarantaine d'années elle aussi, s'inclinant devant l'Apireine._

« Que votre voyage se déroule paisiblement. » _murmura la femme Drascore._

« Et que votre peuple soit uni avec le royaume comme auparavant. » _continua la reine._

« Cela n'est pas à nous de le décider mais au temps de faire son œuvre. » _reprit un autre être encapuchonné à côté de la femme aux cheveux violets._

« Soit ... Je le sais parfaitement ... Mais n'ayez aucune crainte, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour permettre aux Rapions et aux Drascores de retrouver la place qui leur est due dans le royaume des insectes. Mon pouvoir est celui de la reine de ce royaume ... Mais je ne peux forcer les gens à oublier des siècles et des millénaires de haine ... »

« Ne vous forcez guère à penser à leur place. Vous êtes une très bonne reine contrairement aux précédentes. Vous voyez plus loin que votre royaume ... Et en cela, nous vous sommes reconnaissants des efforts que vous faites envers notre peuple. » _annonça la femme aux yeux bleus, la reine hochant la tête pour acquiescer._

« Je vais devoir alors me retirer ... L'enfant que vous nous avez envoyé se comporte très bravement. Cela est un véritable plaisir de l'avoir parmi nous. » _répondit-elle finalement alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir._

« D'ici deux années, il nous faudra le reprendre pour lui faire passer son épreuve. »_ reprit une nouvelle fois la personne à côté de la Drascore._

_Soit ... S'ils en avaient décidé ainsi ... Alors il fallait s'y résoudre. La reine remercia les deux personnes, saluant le peuple des Drascores et des Rapions alors que déjà, plusieurs Apitrinis adultes arrivaient à sa hauteur, prêts à l'accompagner. Oui ... Elle était sûre d'une chose ... Les rapports entre le royaume et ce peuple allaient partir sur de bonnes bases._

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, voilà qu'elle était en train de voler légèrement au-dessus du sable, entourée par les Apitrinis et plusieurs gardes de différentes races d'insectes. Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu et le cortège était là pour la protéger. Il fallait dire que le froid du désert tapait assez fortement et que la reine était très faible durant ces moments. C'est pourquoi la protection était fortement accrue, encore plus que d'habitude._

« Reine Seiry ... Nous serons de retour au palais d'ici demain soir. » _répondit un Apitrini aux cheveux bruns courts en bataille à sa gauche, _

« Tant mieux alors ... J'ai promis à ma fille de passer du temps avec elle et ... »

_La reine s'arrêta aussitôt dans ses mots, entendant des cris autour d'elle avant d'ouvrir en grand ses deux yeux vairons. Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?! Les Apitrinis tombaient les uns après les autres, les Cizayox se réunissant autour de la reine pour faire un rempart de leurs corps. Une attaque ?! En vue du sang qui trempait le sable, il n'y avait aucun doute. Quelqu'un tentait de s'en prendre à la vie de la reine !_


	16. Chapitre 15 : S'en prendre à la royauté

**Chapitre 15 : S'en prendre à la royauté **

« Vérifiez que la reine va bien ! C'est le plus important ! »

_Le combat ... ou plutôt l'assaut avait duré une bonne heure. Et les morts étaient nombreuses, très nombreuses ... Trop nombreuses ... Pourtant, la personne qui venait de prendre la parole n'était ni un Apitrini, ni l'une des personnes qui venaient d'attaquer. Non ... Loin de là, c'était même ... tout le contraire ? La femme aux cheveux blonds était blessée à la hanche et au visage, sa robe étant déchirée en de nombreux endroits._

« Reine Seiry ... Venez donc ... Nous allons vous soigner et allons envoyer un messager le plus rapidement possible. » _reprit l'homme aux cheveux violets qui s'adressait à elle. Elle reconnut tout de suite de quelle race ... de quelle race il était._

« Un Drascore ? Mais ... Nous avons été ... » _commença à dire la reine avant que l'homme lui demande de ne plus parler pour éviter de se fatiguer encore plus. Néanmoins, l'être reprit la parole, s'adressant à elle avec lenteur pour être sûr d'avoir été très bien compris :_

« Nous nous posions quelques questions ... Alors que vous étiez venue avec vos Apitrinis, des éclaireurs nous ont signalé que d'autres traces étaient visibles dans le désert. C'est à partir de cet instant que nous nous sommes posés des interrogations. A cause de nos relations, nous n'avions pu vous accompagner mais nos éclaireurs sont restés à vous suivre discrètement dans le sable. C'est ainsi que nous avons pu intervenir ... Mais nous sommes désolé pour une partie de vos Apitrinis ... Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour eux. Le plus important est que vous soyez en vie, reine Seiry. »

« Que ... Je sois en vie ... Mais pour cela, des gens sont morts. Pourquoi ? Ai-je mis mon peuple en colère ? » _demanda la reine sur un ton presque implorant, des larmes se mélangeant au sang sur ses joues._

« Certaines personnes ne sont pas là pour se poser des questions. Vous êtes une bonne reine mais certains vous voudront toujours du mal. » _répondit le Drascore, se demandant si il pouvait soulever la reine ou non. Il n'était plus l'heure de se poser des questions. Il prit la reine tout en disant une nouvelle fois :_ « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ... Si pour nous, vous êtes une reine merveilleuse alors pour la majorité de votre peuple, c'est aussi le cas. Mais maintenant, cessez de parler, je vous prie ... Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous vous reposiez ... Car vous êtes blessée ... assez gravement même. »

« Pourquoi ... Pourquoi ? » _continua t-elle de dire avant que l'homme ne demande à un autre de s'approcher. Le second homme aux cheveux rouges sortit une seringue de sa veste, la plantant dans le bras de la reine avant que celle-ci ne ferme les yeux._

« Ce n'est plus l'heure de se poser de questions, reine Seiry. Reposez-vous ... VOUS AUTRES ! Finissez-moi de ramasser tous les cadavres ! Mais aussi toutes les personnes vivantes ! Nous allons avoir besoin du plus d'informations possibles à ce sujet ! »

« Y a juste un problème ... En fait, y en a deux ... C'est justement au sujet des Apitrinis vivants ... Enfin, les blessés ... Et l'autre, ça concerne les cadavres ... »

« Quoi donc ? » _demanda l'homme, la reine toujours dans ses bras._

« Ben ... Venez voir ... Enfin ... Dès que la reine sera mise en sécurité. »

_D'accord, d'accord ... Il était quand même très intrigué par tout ceci. Et encore plus quand il se retourna en entendant des cris. Les Apitrinis blessés s'étaient tous levés comme un seul homme, recouvert de sang tout en tremblant de tous leurs membres. Ils s'approchèrent de lui et de la reine, l'un des Apitrinis soufflant :_

« Reine Seiry ... Le mal est parti ... Le mal n'est plus présent ... Nous ne ressentons plus de violence ... autour de la reine ... »

« Qu'est-ce que ... Au lieu de parler de cela, vous feriez mieux d'accepter les soins, les antidouleurs et autres que l'on veut vous donner. »

_Pfff ... Il n'avait même pas le temps de souffler mais ... Il reconnaissait avoir eu peur sur le coup. Ces Apitrinis ... Tous s'étaient levés en un instant, comme si leurs blessures n'existaient pas avant de se diriger vers la reine et lui. Bon ... Si ce problème était régler, il pouvait alors mettre la reine dans un coin tranquille._

_Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucun blessé sur les lieux du combat, seulement les cadavres ... et un attroupement autour d'eux. Comme si quelque chose de spécial s'était passé. Et lui ? Dans tout ça, il était arrivé, s'adressant à un Rapion d'environ une quinzaine d'années. Celui-ci avait quelques mèches vertes alors que le Drascore demandait sur un ton neutre :_

« Alors ? Que se passe t-il avec les cadavres ? Cela semblait assez important d'après ce que j'ai cru entendre ... Maintenant que je suis là, on va pouvoir s'expliquer. »

« Et bien ... Vous pouvez regarder par vous-même. Y a pas besoin d'explications, monsieur. » _répondit le Rapion en se levant, lui laissant la place pour qu'il puisse observer._

_... ... ... Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Les visages des cadavres ... En fait non ... Les cadavres dans leurs intégralités ... Ils ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Le visage était déformé de telle façon qu'il était impossible de discerner quelque chose à son sujet, d'en retirer la moindre information aussi. Et pareil pour les corps ..._

« Et nous sommes sensés étudier cela pour nous permettre de savoir qui tente de s'en prendre à la vie de la reine Seiry ? Pfff ... Ils ont été malins, très malins. »

« Que faisons-nous des corps ? _demanda le Rapion avec un peu d'inquiétude._

« Prenez-les avec vous ... On va les garder et on va quand même tenter de les étudier ... Peut-être que leur sang nous permettra d'en savoir plus à leur sujet. »

« Comme vous le voudrez. » _répondit le Rapion une nouvelle fois avant de s'éloigner pour donner les consignes aux différents hommes et femmes présents sur le terrain._

_Hum ... Tout était bien plus compliqué que prévu et surtout ... Surtout ... L'attaque sur la reine emmenait un problème majeur, beaucoup plus important qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Oui ... Ce problème ... allait intervenir d'ici quelques heures ... sous la forme d'un homme._

« COMMENT ?! »_ hurla une voix tonitruante, capable de faire trembler quiconque venait de l'entendre. Et c'était le cas pour la personne en face de lui. Le roi Tanator était là ... Ses yeux améthyste exprimaient une telle fureur et colère qu'il semblait capable de tout ravager sur son passage. Son poing avait frappé une seule fois sur le trône et cela avait suffit à faire fissurer le bois de l'objet sur lequel il était assis._

« La reine a été attaquée par une troupe de ... »

« Drascores et Rapions ?! J'en suis sûr et certain ! Ces traîtres attendaient le bon moment pour l'attaquer dans son dos ! » _s'égosilla une nouvelle fois l'homme avant de se lever de son trône, sa parure verte et royale sur lui._

« Non ... Mais il semblerait que les assaillants soient tous morts par les Drascores et les Rapions ... Il semblerait aussi que la reine soit sauve grâce à ces derniers. »

« Foutaises ! Comme si ces parias étaient capables d'une telle chose ! Ils veulent manipuler la reine et lui faire croire qu'ils l'ont sauvée alors que ce n'est pas le cas ! »

« Roi Tanator ... La reine reviendra aussitôt qu'elle sera soignée là-bas. La déplacer serait trop risqué ... Nous devrions ... » _tenta de dire l'homme en face du roi, recommençant à trembler à chaque fois que celui-ci prenait la parole. Il n'était qu'un simple Apitrini !_

« ASSEZ ! Que toutes les troupes se réunissent pour qu'elle rentre le plus vite possible ! Que la majorité de l'armée soit déployée pour la ramener ici dans les plus brefs délais ! »

_Ca ne servait à rien ... On venait de toucher à la reine et dès qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de la famille royale, Tanator était impossible à raisonner. Il suffisait juste d'attendre ... simplement attendre ... Ils n'avaient pas le choix._

_Trois jours étaient passés et la reine était apparue devant son peuple pour le rassurer. Néanmoins, on voyait bien à sa démarche et aux bandages non-recouverts par sa robe qu'elle était blessée. Elle se voulait joviale mais tout son peuple était inquiet. Et le roi ... Le roi dans tout cela ? Et la princesse à ses côtés ? Non ... Quelque chose de dramatique s'était déroulé ... ou du moins aurait pu se produire si cela avait continué._

_Pourtant, lorsque les nouvelles eurent fini d'être données au peuple pour tenter de le réconforter, c'était un visage bien moins heureux que la reine présenta à son mari. Non, elle semblait contrariée alors que sa fille était accrochée ou presque à elle. Ils étaient tous les trois dans la salle du trône, personne d'autre ne se trouvant ici._

« Et pourquoi devrais-je arrêter de voir les Drapions et les Drascores ? Je signale au cas où que c'est grâce à eux que je me tiens devant toi, Tanator. »

« Ah bon ? Et qui te dit qu'ils n'attendent pas plutôt que tu reviennes chez eux pour te tuer définitivement ?! Hein ?! Non ! Je te rappelle qu'il y a eu une guerre avec ces parias il y a de cela quinze ans ! Nous en sommes sortis victorieux ! »

« Et je te rappelle aussi que c'est pour cela que je t'ai épousé ! Mais il y a quinze ans, je n'avais pas ces responsabilités ! Et je continuerai ce travail que je fais depuis des années ! »

« HORS DE QUESTION ! » _hurla le roi alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds avait quelques tics nerveux au niveau du cou, comme prise de tremblements. Elle ... Elle n'aimait pas voir ses parents en colère ... C'était toujours pour la même raison ... Toujours à cause de ce que sa mère faisait pour les Rapions et les Drascores ... _

_Et pourtant ... Pourtant ... Malgré la colère du roi ... Celui-ci se retrouva en train de baisser les yeux devant sa femme. Celle-ci avait tout simplement le regard froncé, les bras croisés à la hauteur de sa poitrine, ses yeux l'observant et se plantant en lui comme des dards dans la chair. Qu'importe le fait qu'il soit un Yanmega, un roi craint ... Il ne pouvait que se résoudre à admettre que la seule personne au-dessus de lui ... soit sa femme._

« ... ... ... Tu n'iras plus chez les Rapions et les Drascores. Il en est hors de question. »

« Tanator ... Je crois que je vais finir par me fâch... »

« En contrepartie, nous enverrons plusieurs ambassadeurs là-bas dont des Apitrinis. Certains ambassadeurs seront des Apitrinis qui ont été sauvé par les Rapions et les Drascores. Cela facilitera la discussion ... Ca te convient ? Mais toi ... Tu ne bouges plus du palais. C'est trop dangereux ... et tu sais à quel point tu es importante pour moi ... Encore plus que mon royaume. » _murmura l'homme alors que la reine rougissait comme une enfant._

_La petite fille aux cheveux blonds n'avait jamais pris la parole mais souriait, heureuse de voir que tout s'arrangeait. Sa mère était partie pour venir embrasser son mari tandis que Terria savait ce que les paroles de son père voulaient dire. Sa mère allait rester au château pour très longtemps ! Donc ... Elle allait passer plus de temps avec elle ! Une très bonne nouvelle !_


	17. Chapitre 16 : Prendre garde à autrui

**Troisième partie : Une vérité cachée**

**Chapitre 16 : Prendre garde à autrui **

« Trouvez-moi toute personne suspecte ! » _s'écria un homme imposant à l'armure rouge sur l'intégralité de son corps. Il avait une double-lame accrochée dans son dos, semblant prêt à s'en servir dès l'instant où il verrait une personne suspicieuse. Plusieurs personnes se trouvaient devant lui, toutes munies de différents attirails qui permettaient de montrer qu'ils faisaient partie de l'armée royale eux aussi._

« Comment on sait si une personne est suspecte ou non ? » _demanda une femme aux cheveux verdoyants, ces derniers sortant légèrement du casque qu'elle avait sur le crâne._

« ... ... ... Je crois que ça va être plus difficile que prévu à cette vitesse. » _marmonna le Cizayox à l'armure rouge, passant son front en retirant son casque. Ah ... Oui ... Très difficile même ... Bon, c'était surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas eut de gros ennuis depuis très longtemps donc la bonne majorité des personne n'était pas préparé à cela. _« Alors ... Si vous voyez une personne qui s'enfuit, une personne qui semble préparer un mauvais coup, toutes ces choses semblent vous emmener à une conclusion, laquelle ? »

« Que cette personne est suspecte et qu'on doit l'arrêter pour éviter que la reine Seiry soit en danger. » _répondit un autre garde, cette fois-ci à l'opulence caractérisée._

« C'est très bien ... C'est même parfait ... Bon, si c'est compris, vous pouvez vous disperser ! Je vous rappelle que nous faisons cela pour la reine Seiry qui a été attaquée pendant son voyage dans le désert ! Nous devons trouver ceux qui ont essayé d'attenter à sa vie ! »

_Des cris fusèrent après les paroles du Ciyazox, tous et toutes quittant le lieu où les soldats s'étaient réunis. Il était temps de se mettre en chasse. Si ce n'était pas les Rapions et les Drascores les responsables, il n'y avait pas cinquante mille ennemis dans le royaume... Non ... Le roi lui-même semblait savoir que c'était de l'intérieur que venait le problème. Mais à partir de l'intérieur, il y avait des chances que les attaques organisées se passent obligatoirement en extérieur. C'était plus compliqué qu'on ne pouvait le croire._

« Et le gamin Rapion ... Ah ... Quelle vie il doit avoir maintenant. »

_Il s'était dit cela alors qu'il était maintenant seul dans cet endroit. Tous étaient partis pour accomplir la mission qu'il avait donnée. Hum ... Bon ... Ce n'était pas à lui de s'occuper de ça. De toute façon, le Rapion devait sérieusement en baver depuis le temps. Il fallait dire que c'était à cause de cette tentative de paix avec sa race que la reine Seiry avait été blessée._

« Et lorsque l'on cherche un coupable ... On finit toujours par en trouver un. Mais ... Est-ce toujours le bon ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Dans ce cas précis, il est difficile de croire que les Rapions et les Drascores soient capables d'avoir préparé une telle chose. »

_Lui-même avait du mal à le croire car cela était une tentative beaucoup trop risquée. Le problème était plus grave ... Lui avait la possibilité de réfléchir à cela puisqu'il était du côté de ceux avec les informations nécessaires mais le peuple ... Ce que le peuple allait penser de toute cette histoire. Hum ... Ce n'était pas à lui ... Il faisait partie de l'armée du royaume des insectes, non pas de ceux qui devaient expliquer le tout aux citoyens du royaume._

« Attendez un peu, Olistar. Il est déconseillé pour vous de quitter le château. » _répondit un adolescent d'environ quinze ans, des cheveux saphir lui allant jusqu'à la nuque._

« Si vous voulez parler des remarques désobligeantes que je vais recevoir, il n'y a aucun problème. » _annonça l'enfant aux yeux cyan tout en haussant les épaules._

« Ce n'est pas de cela dont je parle ... C'est bien plus poussé que ça. Certaines personnes n'hésiteront pas à vous agresser dans la rue. »

« Alors je me défendrai ... Ce n'est nullement un problème. »_ reprit une nouvelle fois l'enfant Rapion sans pour autant détourner son regard de celui de l'Apitrini qui s'était adressé à lui._

« Mais ils seront trop nombreux. Non ... Il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici ... »

« Et si il ne veut pas rester ici, alors il peut partir. Olistar ! On va se balader tous les deux ! J'ai besoin d'un garde du corps ! » _s'écria subitement une voix derrière Olistar, le visage souriant de la princesse Terria se retrouvant en face du Rapion lorsqu'il se retourna._

« Princesse Terria ?! Les ordres du roi sont formels : vous n'avez pas le droit de quitter le château ! » _s'égosilla aussitôt l'Apitrini avec ferveur alors que la princesse se mit tout de suite à courir à toute allure à l'opposé de l'adolescent aux cheveux saphir._

« Et bien ... Je suis désolé mais il semblerait que les ordres de la princesse soient plus importants que ceux d'un de ses sujets. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » _termina le Rapion en s'inclinant devant l'Apitrini, courant à son tour pour rejoindre la princesse Terria._

_Le reste de la journée se déroula d'une façon bien particulière. La princesse Terria ne semblait pas se cacher, montrant souvent un grand sourire alors que la majorité des regards était tourné vers eux. Elle ne se gênait pas pour se montrer en public et bien que bon nombre de personnes murmuraient autour d'eux, elle ne semblait pas pour autant intimider._

« Princesse Terria, vous semblez très joyeuse depuis quelques jours, j'ai cru remarqué. » _murmura lentement le Rapion, tournant la tête à gauche et à droite._

« Ma mère se porte très bien maintenant. Et puis bon ... Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça mais je suis contente de savoir qu'elle ne peut plus partir aussi loin. Comme ça, elle peut rester avec moi tout le temps, hihi. »

« C'est vrai ... Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Moi-même, je n'ai plus mes parents mais je suis habitué à leur absence maintenant. Je vous remercie aussi pour ce que vous venez de faire pour moi. » _reprit Olistar, passant une main dans ses cheveux violets bien que son visage était imperméable à l'expression de ses émotions, comme à son habitude._

« De rien, j'avais aussi envie de me bala ... » _commença à répondre Terria avant d'être coupée par trois adolescents. Ces derniers semblaient parcourus de muscles imposants, leurs cheveux semblant se dresser sur leurs crânes en deux cornes dominantes. Des Scarhinos et visiblement, ils n'étaient pas en face d'eux pour tenter de faire ami-ami._

« Princesse Terria, veuillez nous suivre. On va vous raccompagner jusqu'au château. » _dit l'un d'entre eux, plus grand que les deux autres et aussi plus musclé._

« Et on aura une jolie réco ... » _continua le second avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la par le troisième, lui disant par là de se taire._

« Désolée mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un pour me raccompagner. » _répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, croisant les bras alors qu'elle reculait de quelques pas._

« Si vous parlez du Rapion à côté de vous, vous inquiétez pas, on va s'en débarrasser très rapidement. » _annonça une nouvelle fois le chef du trio, Terria poussant un léger soupir._

« Olistar, tu peux t'en débarrasser, dis ? Et ensuite, on va rentrer. » _termina la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds avant de faire déjà quelques pas pour ne pas regarder le spectacle._

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux personnes se dirigeaient déjà vers le château, le Rapion se frottant les mains comme pour les nettoyer alors que l'Apireine semblait amusée par la situation. Elle avait encore put entendre la puissance d'Olistar à l'œuvre d'après les murmures du peuple pendant la bagarre et c'était toujours aussi impressionnant. Enfin bon ... Elle ne devait quand même pas oublier qu'elle lui faisait mal quand il se battait pour elle.

« Euh ... Olistar, tu sais ... Je ne voulais quand même pas te forcer à te battre pour moi hein ? C'était vraiment juste pour te balader ... Et pour que les gens voient que je n'ai pas peur que tu sois là. Tu es l'ambassadeur des Rapions et des Drascores et même si ça ne plait pas à tout le monde, tu restes avec moi. » _annonça la princesse alors que le château était en vue._

« Je pense que cela ne plaît pas forcément ... même à l'intérieur du château. Visiblement, nous allons être accueillis. » _conclu Olistar en désignant d'un regard l'enfant qui se tenait devant la porte, les bras croisés en fronçant légèrement les sourcils en l'apercevant._

« Oups ... On dirait que c'est Holikan et il n'a pas l'air content que j'ai fait une petite sortie avec toi. Tu restes avec moi ? Que je prévienne que c'est de ma faute ? »

« Nul besoin ... Je vais rentrer dans la chambre que vos Apitrinis m'ont donnée pendant mon séjour dans le royaume. Passez un très bon reste de journée, princesse Terria. » _annonça l'adolescent aux cheveux violets avant de s'incliner respectueusement. Quelques secondes après, alors qu'elle se présentait devant Holikan, celui-ci prit autant la parole :_

« Princesse Terria ... Vous êtes encore partie sans prévenir. Vous savez pertinemment que le roi, votre père, vous interdit cela. »

« Roh ... Holikan ... S'il te plaît ... » _commença t-elle à dire avant que le Yanma ne la coupe :_

« Et ... Vous êtes partie avec le Rapion. Je ne l'aime pas. Je tiens à vous le dire en face à face car je ne veux pas que vous vous mettiez en danger comme votre mère. »

_... ... ... Il visait les points sensibles dès le départ. Néanmoins, elle ne se laissa pas faire. Sans un mot, elle pénétra dans le château, commençant à marcher sans même voir s'il la suivait. Pourtant, c'était le cas et il semblait déjà s'en vouloir en disant :_

« Pardonnez-moi princesse ... Je ne voulais pas vous offusquer. »

« Holikan, tu t'excuses sans même savoir pourquoi. Toi, tu penses toujours comme mon père. »_ répondit-elle sans que sa voix soit méchante ou mesquine. Elle disait simplement ce qu'elle pensait tandis que le jeune garçon baissait la tête :_

« C'est vrai ... Mais j'estime que les paroles du roi, votre père, sont justes et fondées. »

« Et bien, moi, j'estime que les actes de ma mère sont meilleures. Comme quoi, on ne peut pas être d'accord sur tout. »_ reprit-elle en haussant les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres avant de s'arrêter de marcher pour qu'il puisse voir son visage. _« Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas parce que l'on n'est pas d'accord que ça veut dire que c'est mal. Ma mère et mon père sont rarement d'accord mais pourtant, tu connais très bien comment est le roi par rapport à la reine non ? Alors, tu n'as pas du tout à t'inquiéter. »

« ... ... ... Je ne m'inquiétais pas ... ... ... Enfin, je crois. » _termina le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts alors qu'elle gardait son sourire aux lèvres. Ah ... Il ne voulait pas la mettre en colère ou être en désaccord avec elle. C'était juste ... qu'avec ce qui s'était passé avec la reine Seiry, il était inquiet, très inquiet pour la princesse. Elle aussi pouvait être ciblée ... C'était pour cela qu'il se méfiait des autres ... et aussi de ce Rapion. De toute façon, rien que le caractère de ce Rapion lui posait problème à la base. Il était le chevalier ... Son chevalier ... Il devait protéger la princesse à tout prix._


	18. Chapitre 17 : La famille avant tout

**Chapitre 17 : La famille avant tout**

« Maman ... Suis-je vraiment obligé de venir ? » _demanda le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds en poussant un léger soupir._

« Hum ? Bien entendu, Earnos. » _répondit la femme aux cheveux rouges alors qu'Earnos faisait une petite moue boudeuse. Autour de lui, ses deux grandes sœurs préparaient correctement les deux plus petites. Lui ... Il se redressait de la chaise, marmonnant :_

« Je voulais aller travailler ... Pourquoi est-ce que l'on m'en a empêché ? »

« Car ça fait plus de six mois que tu n'as pas pris un jour de repos. Normalement, nous aurions dû t'arrêter avant, te laisser te reposer auparavant mais comme tu semblais si motivé, nous avons préféré ne rien faire. Mais cette fois-ci, comme on peut ... »

« Mais je ne veux pas ... Maman ... Je veux juste retourner travailler. J'ai pas besoin d'aller voir madame Florensia. Et puis ... C'est pour vous, pas pour moi. » _dit-il en coupant la parole à sa mère, celle-ci reprenant d'une voix douce :_

« Allons ... Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Florensia adore tes visites. Déjà que sa boutique est souvent fermée, tu pourrais aller lui dire bonjour de temps à autre au lieu de ne penser qu'à travailler. Et c'est décidé, tu viens avec nous, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« Mais maman ... S'il te plaît. » _marmonna le jeune garçon sur un ton plaintif alors que la femme fit un geste négatif du doigt._

« Non, non ... Et non ... Ce que j'ai dit, je reste sur ma position. Tu as intérêt à te prépare car d'ici quinze minutes, nous ne serons plus là. »

_Mais il voulait aller travailler ! Pourquoi est-ce que son père avait accepté qu'il se repose ? Lui-même ne le voulait pas ! Pfff ... Ce n'était vraiment pas juste ! Pas juste du tout même ! Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter une telle chose ! Il travaillait très bien ! Peut-être qu'il travaillait trop ? Il ne savait pas ... du tout ... Il était assez perdu, il devait l'avouer. Mais quand même ... Enfin bon ... C'était si grave que ça de trop travailler ?_

« Earnos ? Nous partons ? Tu es prêt ? » _intima la voix de sa mère pour lui conseiller de se dépêcher, chose qu'il fit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouvait devant elle, la foreuse à moitié cassée entre ses mains. Passy haussa un sourcil, observant son petit frère :_

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais, Earnos ? Pourquoi tu prends ta foreuse ? »

« Car je ne veux pas la quitter ! Je ne partirai pas sans elle ! » _s'écria le jeune garçon avant que ses deux sœurs aînées ne soupirent en même temps, sa mère disant :_

« Laissez-le donc ... On ne peut pas lui faire complètement oublier son travail ... »

« ... ... ... Merci, maman. » _répondit l'enfant aux cheveux blonds alors qu'il fit un grand sourire. Jiane, sa petite sœur qui venait d'avoir six ans s'approcha de lui, demandant à ce qu'il lui parle un peu de sa foreuse pendant qu'ils se rendaient chez la fleuriste. Il émit un rire sonore pas trop fort avant de signaler qu'il le voulait bien. Pourquoi pas ? Ca serait distrayant ... et en même temps, ça lui ferait penser un peu au travail._

_Pendant la majorité du chemin, seules les voix du jeune garçon et de sa sœur cadette parcouraient les environs. La plus jeune de la famille, les deux adolescentes ainsi que la mère restèrent muettes, gardant néanmoins le sourire aux lèvres en écoutant les paroles d'Earnos. Il semblait réellement appliquer son rôle de grand frère._

_Après une bonne heure de marche, ils étaient finalement arrivés dans la rue où se trouvait la boutique de fleurs de Florensia. Néanmoins, malgré la matinée, il semblait qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un avec la femme aux cheveux blonds. Un étrange homme aux cheveux violets ébouriffés. Il devait avoir la trentaine d'années, donc il était plus jeune que Florensia. Néanmoins, il lui prenait la main, la baisant doucement avant qu'elle ne la retire. Malgré la dizaine de mètres qui séparait la famille avec la boutique de fleurs, il était capable d'entendre la conversation entre la fleuriste et l'homme :_

« Pardonnez-moi mais malheureusement, mon travail me prend trop de temps pour laisser une place à l'amour dans mon cœur. Je suis au regret de vous le répéter une nouvelle fois : je me dois de refuser vos demandes. »

« Mais réfléchissez donc, mademoiselle Florensia. Une aussi belle femme que vous, vivre seule ? Cela me chagrine et me fait mal au cœur. »

_Mal au cœur ? Elle parut confuse alors qu'elle poussait un profond soupir dans lequel semblait s'exprimer une grande tristesse. Elle posa sa main sur sa propre joue gauche, semblant réfléchir longuement à la situation alors que le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds remarquait quelque chose chez l'homme accroupi. Celui-ci avait plongé sa main dans son dos, l'enfant fronçant les sourcils. C'était quoi ... cette petite fiole dans lequel baignait une sorte de liquide violet ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais tout son corps s'était mis à trembler avant qu'il ne plante sa foreuse dans le sol. Ses sœurs et sa mère le regardèrent tandis qu'il pointait la main gauche vers l'homme. Un minuscule dard sortit de sa paume, percutant la fiole, l'homme poussant un cri de douleur. La fiole se brisa en morceaux, laissant s'échapper une petite fumée violette alors que l'homme et Florensia se tournaient vers lui. Il put voir pendant quelques secondes le regard furieux de l'homme avant que celui-ci ne se redresse, disant d'une voix faussement calme :_

« Je vois que vous avez des clients, je vais vous laisser, mademoiselle Florensia. Bonne journée. »

« Bonne journée à vous aussi. » _répondit la femme alors que la famille d'Earnos et lui-même arrivaient à sa hauteur. L'homme s'éloigna aussitôt, mettant un maximum de distance entre lui et les « clients » dont il parlait à la fleuriste. Le jeune garçon fit un petit hochement de tête en sa direction avant de prendre la parole, espérant qu'elle allait l'écouter :_

« Madame Florensia ! Madame Florensia ! Cet homme avait ... »

« Je sais très bien ce qu'il avait, Earnos. Ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour moi, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Ce n'est pas le premier, ni le dernier prétendant que j'aurai dans ma vie. Mais merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait, tu as été très valeureux. » _répondit Florensia avant de baiser son front, le faisant rougir violemment._

« Dis ... Maman ... Pourquoi que grand frère est tour rouge aux joues ? » _demanda Olly, la plus jeune de la famille, seulement âgée de trois ans et quelques mois. Ses cheveux rouges étaient bien coiffés en bol, une partie cachant son œil gauche de couleur rubis._

« Car grand frère, il aime beaucoup madame Florensia, c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas venir. » _répondit Jiane, l'autre sœur, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres alors que ses yeux émeraude se posaient sur son grand frère. Elle passa une main ses couettes blondes, le jeune garçon répondant à la provocation en disant tout simplement :_

« Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Il ne faut pas raconter n'importe quoi, Jiane. Si tu continues comme ça, je ne te parlerai plus de ma foreuse. »

« Hein ? Mais non ! J'ai besoin de savoir, moi ! Papa et Maman m'ont dit que je pourrai commencer dans quelques semaines ! » _s'écria une nouvelle fois la jeune fille, Earnos émettant un petit rire avant de se prendre une très légère claque sur le sommet de son crâne par Cassina. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur, faisant la moue aussitôt. Sa mère comme l'aînée des enfants et la fleuriste ne firent qu'un simple sourire, Florensia invitant tout le monde à pénétrer dans la boutique._

« Je ne sais guère quoi vous servir. Il est vrai que j'attendais votre visite mais nullement aussi tôt. Visiblement, vous êtes tous et toutes du matin. » _annonça la femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux vairons tandis que la mère d'Earnos répondit :_

« Exactement ... Et il est vrai que j'ai dû ... forcer un peu Earnos à venir ici, non pas parce qu'il ne voulait guère venir mais tout simplement car il travaillait beaucoup trop. »

« ... ... ... Est-ce bien vrai, Earnos ? » _demanda Florensia, le jeune garçon se raidissant aussitôt sur sa chaise, baissant la tête en marmonnant d'une voix neutre :_

« Je ne travaille pas trop ... C'est un mensonge ... »

« Tu insinuerais donc que ta mère ment à ce sujet ? » _reprit la femme aux cheveux blonds tandis qu'il tentait de lui répondre, se triturant les doigts :_

« Non ... Pas du tout ... Maman ne ment pas ... Mais je ne travaille pas trop ... Je ne suis pas fatigué, moi ! Je vois pas pourquoi je ne devrai pas ... »

« Hum ... Imagines que tu sois au travail en ce moment-même. Si tu n'étais pas là, peut-être que cet Aéromite aurait put me faire des choses horribles si tu n'avais pas été là. »

_... Hein ? Il releva la tête aussitôt, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il lui ... avait sauvé la vie ? Hein ? Enfin ... C'est ça non ? Ou alors, il se trompait complètement ? Car elle lui fit un grand sourire tandis qu'il regardait ses deux sœurs aînées et sa mère. Toutes hochaient la tête positivement comme pour bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait fait il y a de cela quelques minutes. Si ... Il était parti travailler ... La fleuriste ... Madame Florensia aurait eut de gros problèmes ? A cause de cet homme ? C'est ça ?_

« Mais c'était juste un coup de chance ! Et si j'étais malade, ça serait la même chose ! » _dit-il comme pour se convaincre grâce à ses paroles._

« Il y a des chances oui ... Mais tu n'étais pas malade ... Dans le cas où tu le serais, tu n'aurais pas le choix que de rester au lit, cloué dedans. Mais là ... Tu avais le choix entre travailler ou alors venir dans la boutique de fleurs. » _dit Florensia d'une voix calme._

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eut le ... »

_Il s'arrêta dans ses paroles. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à continuer à parler. Il valait mieux l'écouter et ne rien dire. Et puis ... Elle n'avait pas totalement tord en un sens. Même si sa mère l'avait forcé, il aurait quand même pu refuser de venir ... Ou alors tout simplement ne pas réagir et ne pas venir l'aider. Comme il s'était plongé dans son mutisme, Florensia reprit la parole, s'adressant une nouvelle fois à lui :_

« Et pourquoi tu ne rentrerais pas dans l'armée ? Avec ce que tu viens de faire, tu n'as pas l'air de manquer de courage et ta mère m'a déjà raconté au sujet de la princesse ... Toi-même, tu me l'as dit. Tu sais, tu as choisi deux fois de suite de protéger la princesse au lieu de faire ton travail, je pense que c'est une bonne ... »

« Non ... Je n'irai pas rentrer dans l'armée des insectes. Et puis, protéger la princesse, tout le monde le ferait ... C'est comme protéger la reine Seiry. » _ coupa le jeune garçon._

« Es-tu sûr de ce que tu dis ? Tu dois être au courant de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois, non ? Alors ce que tu as fait, peu de personnes auraient fait de même. »

« Je n'irai quand même pas ... Je veux rester avec ma mère, mon père et mes sœurs. Ils ont besoin de moi et j'ai besoin d'eux. Je n'irai pas dans l'armée car de toute façon, je n'y arriverai pas. Je ne veux plus que l'on parle de ça ... »

_Il avait croisé les bras, faisant une mine boudeuse. Non ... C'était bête mais il ne pardonnait quand même pas à la princesse Terria pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Car elle n'avait même pas eut le courage de venir s'excuser en face à face. Lui ... On ne l'achetait pas avec un cadeau. Et même si l'Apitrini lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas osé venir, il s'en fichait royalement. Ca ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Il ne voulait rien savoir ... Pas de la sorte. Et il ... ne voulait pas protéger une princesse comme ça. A côté, il ne voulait pas quitter sa famille et il travaillait pour elle ... Sa famille passait avant son royaume ... Il avait fait deux fois une erreur ... Il n'allait se faire avoir une troisième fois, il en était hors de question._


	19. Chapitre 18 : Ce qui est caché

**Chapitre 18 : Ce qui est caché**

_Depuis qu'il avait parlé de tout ça, il restait plongé dans son mutisme. Aucune parole ne sortit de sa bouche tandis qu'il fronçait un peu les sourcils. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ... ou quoi faire ... Il écoutait tout simplement ce que les deux femmes disaient. Ses deux sœurs aînées étaient parties avec ses deux sœurs cadettes pour leur montrer les fleurs de la boutique. Lui ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire ... La boutique n'était pas si éloignée de cet endroit et ..._

« Maman ? Est-ce que je peux partir ? » _demanda t-il avec lenteur._

« Tu laisses la foreuse ici ... Car je ne veux pas que tu partes travailler. Je te connais que trop bien. » _répondit-elle aussitôt, le jeune garçon semblant offusqué par les propos de sa mère_.

« Je ne comptais pas ... aller creuser des tunnels ... Papa me l'interdirait ... Et puis, je serai déjà trop en retard. Non ... Mais en fait, je voulais aller la voir. » _reprit-il, la femme aux cheveux rubis fronçant légèrement les sourcils, comme si elle comprenait parfaitement de qui il parlait. Elle poussa un profond soupir, disant :_

« Vas-y donc ... De toute façon, je ne pourrai pas t'en empêcher ... »

« Vas-tu aller voir cette Munja ? » _interrogea Florensia tandis qu'il reprenait :_

« Comment ... vous le savez ? Que c'est une Munja ? Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit pourtant. »

« Disons que ta mère aime beaucoup parler quelques fois. » _dit la fleuriste, la mère d'Earnos détournant le regard en souriant légèrement. Mais elle racontait toute sa vie ou quoi ? Enfin bon ... Puisqu'il avait l'autorisation, il pouvait partir alors. Il prit quand même sa foreuse, quittant la pièce puis la boutique de fleurs avant que ses sœurs ne lui posent de questions._

_PFIOU ! Ca s'était passé sans aucun problème. Sa foreuse dans ses mains, il se mit à courir à toute allure pour mettre le plus de distance avec la boutique de fleurs. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas cet endroit, c'était simplement qu'il préférait aller voir Douély. Il arriva dans le quartier des Munjas de la ville, plusieurs têtes se tournant vers lui. Toujours les mêmes paroles ... Toujours les mêmes mots ..._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu revenu ? Pourquoi ? » _murmura un Munja à sa droite alors qu'il avançait sans même s'en préoccuper plus que ça des Munjas._

« Tu viens encore la voir ? Nous côtoyer ne t'apportera que du malheur ... Il vaut mieux ne pas s'attacher à nous. Le temps n'a aucun effet sur nous. »

_Un second Munja s'était adressé à lui alors qu'il tentait de l'ignorer. Ils avaient toujours le même discours ... Alors pourquoi les écouter hein ? De toute façon, il ne venait pas pour eux ... mais pour une seule personne, ce n'était pas bien compliqué pourtant. Allez ! Il arriva devant la porte de la demeure de Douély, déposant sa foreuse sur le côté avant de toquer. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de la Munja demanda :_

« Qui est-ce ? Oh ... Que je suis bête, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui vient me voir. »

« C'est ... C'est moi, mademoiselle Dou ... » _tenta t-il de répondre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, un bras le tirant à l'intérieur. Il se retrouva enlacé par la Munja, se laissant faire._

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ici ? Je n'attendais pas ta visite, je dois l'avouer. »

« Et bien ... Euh ... Ma famille allait voir la fleuriste et moi, je pensais que c'était mieux que je vienne vous dire bonjour. J'espère que je ne dérange pas. »_ murmura t-il d'une voix légèrement intimidée en baissant la tête. La femme retira ses bras d'autour de son dos._

« Mais tu ne me déranges nullement ! Je suis même plutôt heureuse que tu aies préféré venir me voir plutôt que d'aller chez une fleuriste. Comme quoi, tu as de bon goût. »

_Elle émit un grand rire sonore alors qu'elle venait l'installer sur une chaise. Elle était debout, passant à côté de lui alors qu'il était au final devant une table. Il était vrai qu'il avait un peu faim ... Il n'avait pas mangé depuis le départ de la maison. Est-ce que Douély avait compris ça ? C'était à se demander comment elle faisait._

« Que veux-tu manger, Earnos ? Je te fais ce que tu aimes pour la peine. » dit_-elle avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, le jeune garçon lui répondant :_

« Euh ... Comme vous voulez, mademoiselle Douély. Je n'ai ... »

_Il se stoppa au moment même où il se prit une claque derrière le crâne. Sans être violente, elle avait quand même réussi à lui faire pencher la tête en avant alors qu'il se retournait. Qu'est-ce que ... Une ombre ?! Il voyait une ombre avec une main ?! Celle qui venait de le baffer ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?!_

« Cela t'apprendra ... Visiblement, les années passent mais toi, tu oublies beaucoup de choses. » _alla dire la voix de Douély dans la cuisine._

« Mais comment ... C'est ... Euh ... De quoi ? Mais cette main ... »

« Allons ... Je suis une Munja ... Je suis une femme inquiétante, très inquiétante, ne l'oublies pas, Earnos. Je pourrai te dévorer tout cru sans même que tu réagisses. »

_Dévorer tout cru ? Le ton avait été des plus sérieux alors qu'il se mettait à trembler. Il n'aimait pas vraiment quand elle parlait comme ça. C'était plutôt inquiétant et effrayant ... Il regarda à nouveau derrière lui, n'apercevant plus l'ombre alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi il s'était pris une claque. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec de quoi manger, déposant le repas devant le jeune garçon._

« Et au passage ... Si tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es pris une baffe, je te conseille de te rappeler comment tu m'as appelée et comment tu me parles ... »

« Euh ... Et bien, je vous ai ... AH ! Je sais ! »_ s'écria t-il subitement alors qu'elle venait lui faire un grand sourire, le garçon reprenant : _« Je ne dois pas te vouvoyer et je ne dois pas dire mademoiselle Douély. C'est ça ? »

« C'est exact. Tu vois ? Tu commences à apprendre correctement ... Alors bon ... Qu'as-tu de beau à me raconter aujourd'hui, Earnos ? »

_Elle s'était assise en face de lui, ses deux coudes posés sur sa table alors qu'il commençait à lui raconter comment sa mère avait réussi à l'emmener de force chez la fleuriste. Il lui expliquait ce qui s'était passé là-bas avec la question de Florensia au sujet de l'armée des insectes et toutes ces choses. Quand il eut terminé, elle semblait songeuse bien que cela était impossible à voir à cause de tous les bandages sur son visage._

« Hum ... L'armée des insectes ... Il est vrai que tu es plutôt spécial comme petit garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne crois pas que tu aies la mentalité pour être un soldat si tu veux mon avis. Tu es encore qu'un enfant non ? Et je pense qu'avec ton caractère, ça ne passerait pas du tout. J'espère que tu n'es pas fâché par ce que je viens de dire et ... »

« Pas du tout ... Et puis ... Je ne veux pas rentrer dans l'armée ... Je veux juste travailler pour que ma famille n'ait pas de problèmes avec l'argent. » _répondit-il alors qu'il était presque certain que la jeune femme souriait._

« Tu sais que si tu travaillais dans l'armée, tu gagnerais beaucoup plus hein ? »

« Oui mais ... Je ne verrai plus mon papa et ma maman ... C'est pas la même chose ... Et puis, je ne veux pas aller protéger la princesse Terria. »

« Ah ... La princesse Terria ... Assez incontrôlable, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pu la voir quelque fois lorsqu'elle tentait de venir dans ce quartier. Elle adore visiter les villes en catimini. Heureusement que notre royaume n'est pas si grand que cela et que les villes sont reliées entre elles ... Sinon, il y aurait de fortes chances qu'on ne la retrouve jamais. »

« Je m'en fiche d'elle ... dorénavant ... »

_RAHHHH ! Elle poussa un petit cri ravi en voyant la mine boudeuse d'Earnos. Il avait fini de manger tout en ayant parlé et elle vint essuyer ses lèvres avec une serviette. Elle le savait rouge de gêne mais elle-même, ça ne l'embêtait pas du tout. Loin de là même ... Elle était tellement ... ravie de voir le jeune garçon ainsi._

« Earnos ? » _demanda t-elle alors qu'ils étaient maintenant assis sur un fauteuil, le jeune garçon installé sur les jambes de Douély. _« Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer dans six mois ? »

« Je vais avoir dix ans ... Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai mon cadeau de ta part. »

« Hum ? Tu ne t'estimes pas capable de l'avoir ? » _dit-elle avec un peu d'étonnement dans la voix alors qu'il faisait un petit geste positif de la tête._ « Roh ... Tu ne veux pas faire des efforts pour le recevoir alors ? Peut-être que ce n'est pas assez bien ? »

« Non non ! C'est très bien ! C'est juste que ... Je ne doive pas le dire ... même si ça fait longtemps ... Mais ... J'ai pleuré quand ma foreuse s'est cassée à cause de la princesse Terria. Et on avait dit que je ne devais plus ... »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite. » _le coupa t-elle._ « Si tu viens de me dire la vérité, cela contre le fait que tu as pleuré. Ainsi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire car tu mérites quand même ce cadeau. Sauf si bien sûr, tu veux changer d'avis. Je comprends qu'à force, tu n'as plus vraiment envie d'avoir cela. Tu grandis, tu n'as plus quatre ans. »

« NON ! Je veux vraiment te voir sans tes bandages ! Tu me l'as promis ! » _s'écria t-il en se redressant, semblant sur le point d'être en colère._

« Même si tu as dix ans ? Tu sais, tu pourrais me demander autre chose. »

« Je veux juste te voir ! C'est tout ! J'ai pas besoin d'autre chose ! » _reprit-il en tapant du pied sur le sol. Hum ? Il allait piquer une crise ? Ca serait bien la première fois ... Mais bon ... Elle était heureuse ... Et pourtant ..._

« Tu sais bien que c'est un cadeau plus que futile et éphémère, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais c'est important ! Tu as dit que les Munjas ne se montraient qu'aux personnes en qui ils avaient confiance ! Si tu te montres, ça veut dire que je serai de confiance ! Et donc, que je serai plus grand qu'on ne le croit ! »

_Les paroles étaient celles d'un enfant, le ton aussi mais ... Elle voyait plus loin que ça. Elle déchiffrait les mots à travers les phrases. C'était donc cela ? Il voulait grandit avant l'heure ? Mais aussi lui montrer qu'elle lui faisait confiance. _

« Tu l'as déjà gagné depuis toutes ces années, Earnos. » _répondit-elle alors qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait. Il avait gagné quoi ?_ « Ferme les yeux, Earnos. Je vais te donner te faire sentir un petit aperçu. »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Il ferma ses yeux, tremblant un peu. Il entendait le frottement de quelque chose que l'on retirait ... Puis aussi le bruit d'un objet qui tombait au sol._

« N'ouvre surtout pas les yeux sinon, tu peux considérer que tu as tout perdu. »

_Alors il n'allait surtout pas ouvr... AHHHH ! Qu'est-ce que ... Il sentait une joue qui se frottait contre la sienne. Non ... Ce n'était pas un frottement ... C'était plutôt comme si elle la collait ... Et puis, il sentait le souffle de Douély qui venait frôler le bas de son oreille. Brrrr ! Il ne devait pas ouvrir ses yeux ... Il savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait retiré ses bandages au niveau de son visage. C'était ... C'était ... Les lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol, évanoui par le trop plein d'émotions ressenti._

_Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, il vit le visage bandé de Douély alors qu'il tentait de redresser sa tête. Néanmoins, elle l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main, lui disant de rester couché sur ses genoux. Il était ... sur ses genoux ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Elle lui raconta qu'il s'était évanoui et lui annonça que tout cela avait été dû à une trop forte émotion conjuguée à une grande fatigue, beaucoup trop grande pour un aussi petit corps._

« ... ... ... Maman avait raison ... J'ai dormi longtemps ? » _murmura t-il sur un ton coupable._

« Tu semblais si bien installé qu'il s'est passé plusieurs heures. »

« AH ! Mais je dois partir alors ! » _s'écria le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds, se redressant aussitôt. Douély le laissa faire, ne pouvant l'arrêter, disant simplement :_

« Et bien alors ... Bonne soirée, Earnos. Nous nous revoyons bientôt ? Car aujourd'hui, on peut considérer que c'était une journée de repos. »

« Bien sûr que oui, mademois... euh ... Douély ! Au revoir ! »

_Elle l'accompagnait jusqu'à la sortie de sa maisonnette. La nuit semblait être sur le point de tomber. Il était parti depuis aussi longtemps ?! Il récupéra la foreuse qu'il avait laissée devant la porte, heureux de voir qu'elle n'avait pas été volée. Il salua la Munja d'un geste de la main, celle-ci faisant de même. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'un point dans l'horizon, elle ferma la porte derrière elle, s'adossant contre le rempart._

« Qu'est-ce que ... ça veut dire ? Ce que j'ai senti ... autour de lui ... La mort ... Il avait une telle aura ... autour de lui ... Je crois que ... je vais devoir raccourcir les espaces entre ses cours. » _souffla t-elle pour elle-même, la tête dirigée vers le sol. Ce n'était pas ... une erreur. Le fait d'avoir gardé le jeune garçon contre elle lui avait permis de voir cela. Elle était maintenant inquiète. Elle ne voulait pas que cela arrive ... Pas sur lui._


	20. Chapter 19 : UCCLR

**Chapitre 19 : Un complot contre la royauté**

« Cela fait six longs mois depuis notre tentative d'assassinat échouée. »

_La voix avait été directement au point central de la conversation qui allait avoir lieu. Une unique table faite de bois circulaire et de plusieurs mètres de diamètre. Une table gigantesque quand on y réfléchissait bien. Autour, une cinquantaine de personnes était assise, leurs regards dirigés vers l'unique être qui était debout. Au-dessus d'eux, un chandelier éclairait l'entièreté de la pièce qui était complètement vide à part la table en son milieu._

« Maintenant que les esprits se sont calmés, que nous ne sommes plus jugés rien qu'au regard, il est temps d'envisager un second plan ? » _reprit la voix, celle-ci provenant de l'être debout._

« Pendant ses six mois, nous avons lancé une longue investigation pour essayer de voir comment s'en prendre à la reine mais cela a été impossible. La garde était beaucoup trop renforcée pour que nous puissions faire quelque chose de correct. » _répondit l'une des personnes qui était assise, faisant des ronds avec son index gauche sur la table._

« De l'autre côté ... Le temps s'écoule et donc nous avons de plus grandes chances d'y arriver maintenant. » _annonça une seconde personne, à l'exacte opposée de celle qui avait pris la parole. _« Mais il ne faut pas se rater cette fois-ci ... Qu'importe le temps que cela prendra, nous devons nous préparer correctement. »

« C'est une bonne remarque de ta part. Cela nous changera un peu, il faut l'avouer. Bon ... Avant d'imaginer un plan à ce sujet, quelqu'un peut-il nous donner des nouvelles de nos relations avec les Scorvols et les Scorplanes ? »

_Finalement, l'être qui était debout par rapport aux autres se retrouva assis alors qu'il faisait un petit geste de la main pour dire aux autres de commencer à parler. Ils se regardèrent, certains tournant la tête vers ceux en face, à gauche ou à leur droite. Aucun n'osait prendre la parole, de peur de dire une bêtise ou alors de mettre en colère celui qui semblait diriger les opérations. Néanmoins, après deux minutes de silence, une personne dit :_

« Même si cela fait six mois, les Scorvols et les Scorplanes ont encore une rancune assez tenace par rapport à ce qui s'est passé. »

« Que cela leur plaise ou non, ce n'est pas un problème. Sont-ils toujours avec nous ou non ? » _demanda l'être qui s'était assis il y a peu._

« Ils continuerons de nous écouter et de nous suivre si vous l'ordonnez. » _reprit la voix qui avait finalement de mettre un terme au silence._

« Tant mieux alors ... Ce problème s'est résolu de lui-même ... Si nous pouvions dire qu'il y en avait un à la base. » _termina l'être qui se redressa de sa chaise._

_Il ne pouvait pas rester en place ... Il semblait être parcouru par mille pensées comme si il se devait de voir beaucoup plus loin que dans les évènements actuels. Ah ... Bon ... Maintenant que ce point était réglé, il fallait s'attarder sur un autre, un autre qui avait aussi son importance. Comme à chaque réunion, il fallait prendre des nouvelles sur tous les fronts pour ne pas laisser la possibilité d'avoir une nouvelle erreur._

« ... ... Et maintenant ... Passons à l'autre sujet pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise. Avez-vous des nouvelles à me donner par rapport aux relations des Rapions, Drascores et du royaume ? Est-ce que ces relations ont empiré ou alors ? » _reprit la personne debout._

« ... AHEM ... » _marmonnèrent plusieurs voix en même temps, signe que la tension montait subitement d'un cran lorsqu'il avait posé cette question._

« Et bien ? J'attends une réponse ... Et cette fois-ci, je la veux le plus rapidement possible. C'est à cause d'eux que notre précédente tentative a été un échec. »

« Euh ... Malgré ce qui s'est passé et les paroles du roi, il semblerait que les relations entre ce peuple et le royaume restent quand même assez neutres voir bonnes ... Les tentatives de la reine sont toujours ancrées dans leurs esprits et ils savent que ce n'est pas de leur faute pour cette tentative d'assassinat. Non, c'est même le contraire. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne vienne plus et les paroles du roi, leur ambassadeur continue d'être auprès de la princesse et il semblerait que la jeune fille soit à ses côtés pour bien montrer au peuple que le travail commencé par la reine ne sera pas terminé. »

_Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers la personne qui avait fait cette longue tirade. Une femme aux cheveux rouges. Ceux-ci semblaient prendre la forme de trois pointes dont celle centrale était plus grande que les deux autres. Enfin, elle avait une paire de lunettes devant ses yeux bleus, jouant avec une fiole entre ses deux doigts._

« Hum ... C'est assez rare que tu prennes la parole, Eriastée. » _murmura une voix juste à côté de la femme, celle-ci répondant aussitôt :_

« Je n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire, c'est là toute la nuance. »

« Ne commencez guère à vous disputer. Hum ... Visiblement, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle. D'après ce que j'ai appris personnellement, il semblerait que la reine aura bientôt à nouveau le droit de se rendre dans le désert. Comme il ne s'est rien passé depuis des mois, le roi semble de moins en moins réticent à ce qu'elle recommence son rôle d'ambassadrice. »

_L'être qui était debout commença à faire les cent pas, se mettant à réfléchir à la situation. Ce n'était guère quelque chose de favorable mais il n'y avait pas cinquante solutions. Soit ils profitaient du fait que la reine était dans le royaume, soit ils attendaient qu'elle retourne dans le désert. Subitement, une voix s'éleva parmi les membres assis :_

« De mon côté, j'ai appris que les Rapions et les Drascores ont bien précisés qu'ils accompagneraient la reine dans le moindre de ses déplacements dans le désert, que cela soit à l'entrée de celui-ci, soit dans le lieu où ils vivent. Ils veulent absolument éviter une nouvelle catastrophe et surtout, ils ont l'air de réellement tenir à cœur cette idée de réconciliation. Néanmoins, j'ai remarqué aussi que pas mal de dissidents Rapions et Drascores continuent de garder leur haine envers leur royaume intacte. Nous pourrions en profiter et tenter de dialoguer avec eux ? Si ils se retrouvent près de la reine ... »

« Visiblement, cela doit être une journée très spéciale, Faros. Toi aussi, tu n'es pas enclin à t'adresser aux autres pendant la réunion. » _coupa l'être debout, son visage tourné vers celui qui venait de parler. _« Mais continues donc. Nous t'écoutons. »

« Je disais donc que si nous tentions de communiquer avec eux, nous pourrions alors être près de la reine et la tuer sans même qu'elle ne le remarque. Néanmoins, j'ai déjà pensé aux éventuels problèmes. Il se pourrait qu'ils fassent double jeu. Malgré leur répugnance à l'idée de revenir dans le royaume, ils ne seraient pas de notre côté et c'est pour cela que si nous leur parlions de l'idée d'assassiner la reine, cela a un risque de se retourner contre nous. »

_La personne avait finalement de parler, poussant un profond soupir. Dans le fond, sa longue diatribe n'avait pas servit à grand-chose, juste à signaler que tout cela n'allait pas être simple. Il avait une paire de lunettes rouges sur ses yeux, des lunettes assez spéciales. Celles-ci semblaient transformer le regard en yeux à facettes, comme le serait ceux d'une mouche. Enfin, il avait des cheveux violets ébouriffés un peu partout, cheveux dans lesquels il passa sa main d'un air absent. L'être debout reprit la parole :_

« ... ... ... Nous avons tout le temps de réfléchir à ce projet ... Visiblement, nous devons d'abord renforcer nos relations avec les Scorvols et les Scorplanes. Ce seront eux les fers de lance de notre assaut ... N'hésitez pas à garder un ou deux d'entre eux avec vous si cela s'avère nécessaire. Je terminerai cette réunion par un petit rappel. Soyez discrets, très discrets ... Depuis cet attentat échoué, tous et toutes sont dans la ligne de mire du roi. C'est pourquoi nous avons retiré une bonne partie de nos membres et avons changé de locaux toutes les semaines et tous les mois. C'est une mesure de précaution pour éviter d'avoir de sérieux ennuis. Je vous conseillerai simplement de faire attention ... Réellement attention. Nous avons même refusé plusieurs races souvent proches envers l'armée car nous ne pouvons leur faire confiance ... Notre projet est beaucoup trop grand pour qu'un grain de sable ne vienne enrayer ses engrenages. Est-ce bien compris ? »

« Si la princesse commence à suivre les ambitions de la mère, devrions-nous ... » _commença à dire une des personnes assises bien que tous se levaient peu à peu._

« Cela me parait évident, n'est-ce pas ? Nous voulons mettre un terme à la royauté ... Pour cela, nous devons tuer ce qui est à sa source ... et ses racines ... La race des Apireines doit disparaître à tout jamais. La fille y passera aussi mais c'est la reine dont nous devons nous occuper en priorité. Son enfant ne sera guère difficile à éliminer. » _termina l'être avant d'émettre un long bourdonnement aiguë. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, il n'était plus là. Certaines personnes se regardèrent tandis que les autres quittaient la place. Un bâtiment s'effondra, lieu où ils s'étaient tous réunis pour discuter. Il ne devait y avoir aucune trace qui permettrait aux agents royaux de les retrouver._


	21. Chapitre 20 : LRDLR

**Chapitre 20 : La récompense de la princesse**

« Papa ... Je rentre en avance, j'ai déjà terminé de travailler. » _murmura le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds alors que son père lui faisait un geste de la main._

« Tu as déjà prévenu le chef ? Si c'est le cas, d'accord. Par contre, ne rentre pas à la maison tout de suite, tu sais ce que ta mère et moi t'avons demandé. »

« Oui ... Papa ... Je vais aller voir ... Pfff ... » _marmonna Earnos entre ses dents, s'éloignant de son père et du lieu de travail. Pfff ... Vraiment ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait faire ça ? C'était de la faute à mademoiselle Florensia ça. Depuis qu'elle avait parlé de l'armée à sa mère, celle-ci en avait parlé à son père et voilà qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas d'en parler, avec un entrain bien différent de celui auquel il s'était attendu. Ils espéraient vraiment qu'il soit intéressé par ça ? Pfff ... Ce n'était pas du tout son genre._

_Depuis plusieurs mois, à cause de l'attentat envers la reine Seiry, le roi avait décidé d'organiser plusieurs tournois pour rechercher de nouveaux soldats. Enfin, ce qui était spécial, c'est qu'ils recrutaient même dans les enfants à partir de huit voir six ans ... Donc c'était quand même un panel très large ... Et pour éviter de prendre des soldats nullement motivés, des tournois parsemaient les villes et les villages. Ceux qui gagnaient ou montraient preuve d'une très grande volonté avaient la possibilité de rejoindre l'armée des insectes au plus bas de l'échelon bien entendu._

Et lui dans cette histoire ? Il n'en avait rien à faire mais ses parents voulaient quand même qu'il y jette un œil ... Ca ne payait pas de mine et il s'en fichait royalement. Surtout que tout ça était pour protéger la reine et la princesse. Il ne voulait plus de cette promesse ... Il aurait bien aimé revoir la reine pour qu'il puisse lui dire au sujet de la promesse ... qu'il ne voulait plus la tenir ... Mais bon ... Il voulait juste protéger la reine ... La princesse, elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller seule puisque c'était dans ses habitudes de chercher les problèmes.

_Enfin bon ... Voilà qu'il avait dû partir quasiment à l'opposé du chemin habituel pour se rendre dans la ville la plus proche. Celle-ci semblait en effervescence et pour cause : Il semblerait que la princesse elle-même était présente pour présider au tournoi. PFFFFF ! Il valait mieux qu'il change de ville car sinon ...  
_

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me cacher à la base ? J'ai rien à me reprocher que je sache, moi. » _marmonna t-il entre ses dents. C'était tout le contraire même ... Il n'avait pas à partir car ELLE était là. NON ! Il n'était pas du genre à se mettre en colère ou en vouloir aux autres mais elle ... Malgré que ... La foreuse que lui avait donné l'Apitrini ... Enfin ... Même ça, il ne l'utilisait guère souvent. Il préférait celle que ses parents lui avaient offerte. Enfin, même si elle était cassée ... _

« Hey ? Petit ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es venu ici pour participer ? » _demanda une voix, le garçon se tournant pour voir un homme en armure verte, une épée attachée à la ceinture. Un Insecateur ? Surement un soldat._

« Pas du tout ... Je suis juste venu voir ... C'est où l'endroit des spectateurs ? » _répondit-il tandis que l'homme lui disait de venir le suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait dans les gradins, installé au premier rang car il était un enfant et donc qu'il ne pouvait voir que si il était assez près de la zone de combat.  
_

_Celle-ci était des plus basiques quand on la regardait bien : Un simple terrain herbeux. Enfin, il y avait quand même quelques coins où l'herbe n'était pas installée et de nombreux rochers de différentes tailles. Cela permettait à tous et à toutes de combattre sans problèmes. Bon ... Il était juste venu voir ... Même si il n'allait pas trouver ça ..._

« Ah. Je me disais aussi. » _murmura t-il soudainement en même temps que son regard ne se porte sur la personne assise sur une tribune bien différente._

_Ah ... Plusieurs gardes et elle était là. Calme et assise, les mains posées sur ses jambes, elle balançait ses pieds en avant et en arrière, attendant avec impatience que les combats commencent. Pourquoi une telle impatience ? Car pour ces fameux tournois d'enfants et de jeunes adolescents, il y avait une certaine personne que le gagnant devait affronter. Cette personne était nulle autre qu'Holikan. Considéré comme le meilleur élément parmi les plus jeunes membres de l'armée, il était toujours là quand elle présidait un tournoi._

« Dans combien de temps le premier combat commence ? » _demanda t-elle en s'adressant à une femme fortement protégée par une armure rouge, celle-ci ayant deux gigantesques pinces comme armes dans son dos._

« Hum ? Princesse ? Dans environ une quinzaine de minutes, veuillez prendre votre mal en patience. » _répondit la femme avant que la jeune fille ne se mette debout._

« Je vais aller me balader un petit peu en attendant. Je promets de ne pas quitter l'arène. »

_Oui mais non. La soldate fit un petit geste de la main, deux personnes venant accompagner la princesse alors que celle-ci faisait une petite moue boudeuse. C'était quoi ce manque de confiance ? Depuis que sa mère restait au château, elle n'avait plus essayé de faire des petites fugues ... Enfin, beaucoup moins qu'auparavant quoi._

_Hum ? Elle partait ? Tant pis. De toute façon, ce n'était pas son problème. Il s'en fichait pas mal dans le fond quand il y réfléchissait bien. Il devait juste attendre que le combat commence, qu'il y jette un œil, qu'il fasse semblant de s'exclamer de joie devant tout ça. Pfff ... Vraiment, il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens ne comprenaient pas ? Hum ... Il passa une main sur son front, fermant les yeux avant de poser la seconde sur la bouche. Il était fatigué ... Légèrement fatigué ... Et ce n'était pas à cause du travail abattu._

_Les combats se déclaraient les uns après les autres alors qu'elle semblait un peu soucieuse. Pendant qu'elle se baladait dans l'arène, elle avait cru apercevoir ... euh le garçon Aspicot ... EARNOS ! Oui ! Elle se rappelait de son nom maintenant mais ... Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Est-ce qu'il allait participer au tournoi ? Il y avait très peu de chances. Elle n'avait même pas put lui parler mais en plus ... Elle n'y arriverait pas._

« De toute façon ... Il n'a même pas la foreuse que je lui ai achetée. »

_La soldate Cizayox s'était tournée vers elle, se demandant à qui elle parlait alors que la princesse semblait un peu soucieuse et perdue. D'après ce que les Apitrinis avaient dit, il ne lui pardonnait pas car il avait dit qu'elle n'était pas assez courageuse pour le lui dire en face. C'était pas de sa faute ! Enfin ... Pas totalement non plus ... Elle ne faisait rien de mal ..._

_Ennuyeux ... Enfin ... Non ... Ca ne l'était pas ... Mais pour lui, ça l'était ... Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait regarder ça. C'était si intéressant que ça de se battre ? Lui ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si bien dans tout ça. Oh ... Loin de là même. Il poussa un léger soupir, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il n'allait pas regarder jusqu'à la fin de tout ... Il s'arrêta de penser au même instant où son regard croisa celui de la princesse. Elle l'avait remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? Ils commencèrent à se fixer longuement, le jeune garçon clignant des yeux avant que la jeune fille ne le fasse à son tour._

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle a maintenant ? Elle m'a vu, je l'ai vue ... C'est quoi le souci ? » _marmonna t-il entre ses dents, détournant finalement le regard._

« Je suis sûre qu'il doit encore m'en vouloir ... Il n'arrête pas de me regarder ... Il doit se dire que je ne suis qu'une couarde. Ce n'est pas vrai mais ... Snif ... »

_Snif ? Elle était triste à cause de lui ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle se frotta les yeux bien qu'elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleurait à cause de ce garçon ? Il n'avait rien du tout de spécial pourtant. Et puis, était-ce parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire qu'il soit de son côté ? A lui montrer qu'elle était une bonne princesse ? Même Olistar disait du bien d'elle ... Alors pourquoi pas cet Aspicot ?_

_Il valait mieux fixer son regard sur le combat plutôt que sur la princesse. De toute façon, les soldats autour d'elle semblaient vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Il avait presque crut la voir pleurer. Elle faisait encore son numéro. Il en était sûr et certain. Pendant ce temps, lui, il n'allait plus s'intéresser au cas de la princesse, ce n'était plus son problème._

Les combats commençaient et se terminaient les uns après les autres jusqu'à arriver au clou du spectacle. Un combat contre le gagnant du tournoi et Holikan. Le gagnant était un adolescent d'environ quatorze ans Scarhino d'après ce qu'il remarquait. Par contre ... Cet Holikan, la foule semblait l'apprécier grandement et lui-même le connaissait un peu ... C'était un Yanma ... Et surtout, le « fiancé » attitré de la princesse. A voir sa carrure et sa prestance, ça semblait bien lui correspondre.

« VAS-Y HOLIKAN ! FAIS DE ... »

« Princesse ! Veuillez ne pas crier en public ! »

_Voilà que toutes les têtes convergeaient vers la tribune où siégeait la princesse. C'était elle qui venait de hausser la voix avant d'être coupée par la soldate Cizayox. La jeune fille aux yeux rubis vint rougir légèrement, un peu gênée mais amusée à cause de ce qu'elle venait de faire. De son côté, sur le terrain, Holikan poussait un petit soupir, comme si il trouvait cela plutôt distrayant. Finalement, il s'était tourné vers son adversaire, disant :_

« Avec la princesse derrière moi, tu comprends que je ne peux pas perdre. »

« J'AI TOUJOURS VOULUT VOIR CE QUE TU VALAIS ! » _hurla le Scarhino en fonçant vers lui à toute vitesse, sa tête penchée en avant._

_... ... ... Deux minutes ? Ou trois ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que lui-même devait le reconnaître. Holikan ... était fort ... vraiment très fort ... L'adolescent Scarhino ne l'avait guère réellement touché ou affecté ... Ah ... C'était quand même bizarre. Comment une telle personne pouvait servir la princesse ? Enfin, ce n'était pas son problème. En parlant de la princesse, celle-ci était descendue dans l'arène, venant récompenser Holikan en l'embrassant sur la joue. Elle se donnait en spectacle ... comme d'habitude._

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si bien avec l'armée. »

_Il se leva, prenant sa foreuse avec lui avant de s'éloigner. Il était temps de rentrer. Tout ça ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Lorsqu'il revint chez lui, sa mère le questionna ainsi que ses deux sœurs. Il répondit avec la plus grande franchise que cela avait été ennuyeux ou presque. Seul le combat contre Holikan avait relevé l'intérêt dans tout ceci. L'ainée des sœurs poussa un profond soupir. Non ... Visiblement, cela ne servait à rien. On ne pouvait pas le forcer à apprécier quelque chose s'il n'en avait guère l'envie._


	22. Chapitre 21 : L'apprécier

**Chapitre 21 : L'apprécier**

_Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette petite session avec la vision du tournoi. Il n'avait guère porté plus d'intérêt sur la chose et depuis, ses parents avaient évité de lui en reparler ou de le forcer à y participer. Ainsi, il pouvait revivre des jours heureux sans se poser de questions. Enfin, il exagérait ainsi mais de l'autre côté, ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Sa foreuse attachée à son dos grâce à deux lanières, il était temps pour lui de rentrer à la boutique de fleurs. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé faire._

« E ... AR ... NOSSSSSSSSSSSS ! » _s'écria soudainement une voix qui lui fit détourner la tête. Ah ... Euh ... Il haussa un sourcil en apercevant la jeune Scarhino. Il fallait dire que depuis quelques temps, il ne la voyait guère plus qu'une fois par semaine. Et donc ... ca devenait assez rare. Néanmoins, à force ... _« Et bien ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Tu as fini de travailler ? Tu rentres avec moi, dis ? »

« ... Pourquoi pas ? » _annonça t-il avant qu'elle ne pousse un cri de joie. Elle semblait si heureuse qu'il accepte. Sans aucune gêne, elle lui prit sa main tandis qu'il l'observait. Elle était toujours vivace hein ? Ca lui rappelait la princesse mais contrairement à cette dernière, Herakié était bien différente. Oui ... Elle ne jouait pas avec lui._

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, Earnos ... Elle s'est passée comment ta journée ? » _demanda la jeune fille, essayant de faire la conversation en espérant y arriver._

« Comme d'habitude ... Il n'y a rien de bien différent par rapport aux autres journées. »

« Ah ... Euh ... Je vois ... » _répondit Herakié d'un air un peu dépité. Elle devait trouver un autre sujet de conversation._ « Euh sinon et bien ... Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle élève est venue dans notre école ! Elle se prenait pour la reine ! »

« Hum ? Ah bon ? » _dit-il sur un ton faussement intéressé bien que son regard rubis se posait sur le visage de la jeune fille. Un regard qu'il haussa légèrement comme surpris par quelque chose la concernant. Elle reprenait la conversation :_

« Oui et comme elle était nouvelle, elle ne me connaissait pas ! Et tu me connais bien, Earnos hein ? Tu sais bien que moi, j'aime pas qu'on m'embête, surtout que des fois, je suis seule dans mon coin pour m'amuser. »

« Continues donc ... » _murmura le jeune garçon, arrêtant de la regarder pour mieux pouvoir l'écouter. Il ne semblait même pas se soucier du fait qu'il avait sa main dans celle d'Herakié. De l'autre côté, il posait ses yeux sur le sac-banane qu'il avait autour de la taille depuis maintenant quelques semaines. Ah ... Cette ceinture ..._

« Bon et bien ... Dès le premier jour, on s'est battu, elle et moi ! Devine qui a gagné ! » _s'écria la jeune fille avec entrain tandis qu'il lui répondait :_

« Toi, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais à part ça ... C'était quoi ? »

« Une Papilusion de la haute société ! Mais moi, je m'en fiche de ça ... Elle n'avait qu'à pas m'embêter de toute façon ! Même si elle se battait déjà très bien, elle ne fait pas le poids par rapport à moi ! Enfin, elle était quand même assez forte ... »

« C'est pour ça que tu essayes de cacher ta blessure à la joue gauche ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de poser ta main dessus comme pour éviter que je la regarde. »

_HEIN ?! Il avait dit cela avec neutralité alors qu'elle bafouillait, cherchant à lui répondre avant de retirer sa main de sa joue gauche. Elle se tourna vers lui, présentant la légère éraflure au jeune garçon en marmonnant :_

« C'est rien du tout. Rien de bien grave et ... »

_Elle pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'il retirait sa main. Il ouvrit la bourse autour de sa taille, retirant un pansement avant de lui dire :_

« Montres-moi ta joue ... Je vais voir si c'est la bonne taille ou non. »

_Elle hocha la tête sans un mot, rougissant légèrement tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Hum ... Ce n'était pas la bonne taille de pansement malheureusement. Il replongea sa main dans sa banane, en sortant finalement un pansement de moindre taille. Voilà ... Cela semblait être beaucoup mieux. Il le déposa doucement sur la joue d'Herakié, celle-ci semblant avoir une bouffée de chaleur en vue de la rougeur qu'elle avait aux joues._

« Comme ma petite sœur va débuter dans le forage et le minage, je me dois de prendre des précautions au cas où elle se blesserait. » _répondit-il à une question imaginaire qu'elle aurait pu posée si elle avait été capable de s'adresser à lui, chose impossible dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait à l'heure actuelle. Elle balbutia simplement un « D'accord. » alors qu'il rangeait toutes ses affaires sans plus de mots._

_Voilà qu'ils étaient à nouveau en route pour marcher ensemble, le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds restant définitivement muet tandis qu'elle-même semblait avoir quelques problèmes. Elle ne savait guère quoi dire mais elle devait bien trouver un sujet de conversation. Un autre ... Un autre ... Car c'était la première fois ... qu'il faisait une telle chose._

« Alors ... Euh ... Comme ça ... Jiane va bientôt travailler avec vous ? »

« C'est exact ... Ca ne me plaît pas ... Car ce n'est qu'une enfant ... Mais ... Depuis déjà plusieurs mois, elle n'arrête pas de se préparer. »

« Tu sais que tu es aussi un enfant, Earnos ? » _répondit Herakié en lui faisant un léger sourire, le jeune garçon haussant les épaules. _« Et puis ... Si elle veut ressembler à son grand frère, ça se comprend ... Tu es aussi un enfant ... »

« Je le sais parfaitement ... Mais bon ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut faire pareil ? C'est pas un travail pour elle ... Elle pourrait juste aller travailler avec ses grandes sœurs. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut faire comme moi ? C'est pas normal. »

« Dis ... Tu ne penserais quand même pas que les filles ne devraient pas travailler dans les mines, les grottes, tout ça parce que ce sont des filles ? »

_Elle avait posé cette question avec un peu d'étonnement, le jeune garçon reculant sa tête comme pour réfléchir. Non ... Ce n'était pas ça ... C'était juste que ... C'était juste ..._

« Ma petite sœur n'a pas travaillé à son âge ... C'est tout. Voilà... » _répondit-il en détournant le regard. C'était tout ... Il n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer autre chose._

« Et c'est Earnos qui dit ça alors qu'il a commencé à travailler à l'âge de quatre ans. » _répliqua Herakié en rigolant d'un air amusé._

« C'est pas pareil ! Pas du tout pareil même ! Ne mélange pas tout ! » _s'écria Earnos avec un peu de colère bien qu'elle ne semblait guère imposante._

« Hihihihi ... Il suffit donc de juste parler de ta petite sœur pour que tu arrêtes d'être aussi ... froid ? Je vais noter ça dans mon cahier comme ça, la prochaine fois, ça me permettra de m'amuser bien plus avec toi, Earnos. Mais tu sais ... Ce n'est pas très grave hein ? Moi, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup ta famille et que tu n'as pas envie qu'elle continue à vivre comme ça. Tu es vraiment très gentil. »

« ... ... ... Je veux juste travailler, Herakié ... C'est tout. Je veux juste que ma famille n'ait plus besoin de souffrir pour ça. »

« Moi, je te comprend vraiment, Earnos. Juré ! » _dit-elle avec entrain._

_Il avait posé son regard sur la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle y connaissait ? Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'elle le comprenait ? Il aurait aimé lui dire la vérité en face mais au final, c'est lui qui se trompait. Elle pouvait le comprendre ... Surtout elle dans le fond ... Puisqu'elle avait déjà perdu sa mère, elle voulait rendre son père heureux aussi. Pfff ... Il passa une main sur le sommet du crâne d'Herakié, caressant celui-ci._

« Je veux bien te croire, Herakié. Allez ... Ce que j'ai dit, je vais le faire ... Nous allons rentrer chez toi non ? Même si il n'est pas tard, il ne faudrait pas perdre de temps. »

_Il avait raison ! Elle serra avec plus d'insistance la main de l'Aspicot alors qu'ils recommençaient à marcher. Le chemin vers lequel se trouvait la maison de la Scarhino était loin d'être celui qu'il utilisait pour rentrer chez lui mais qu'importe ... Il allait l'accompagner jusqu'à chez elle comme il l'avait signalé. Sur le chemin, il remarqua qu'elle lui jetait quelques regards discrets et furtifs bien que visiblement, il y avait encore du travail de ce côté._

« Un problème avec moi, Herakié ? »

« Il ... Enfin ... J'ai appris que tu as été voir les tournois pour les enfants qui veulent rentrer dans l'armée. Tu voulais y participer ? » _demanda t-elle finalement, heureuse qu'il ait pris la parole en premier._

« PAS DU TOUT ! Je ne veux pas rentrer dans l'armée ! On en parle plus ! Je n'irai jamais dans l'armée ! Surtout pas ! » _s'écria le jeune garçon alors qu'elle poussait un soupir de soulagement, lui répondant :_

« Tant mieux ... Car si tu allais dans l'armée, moi, je ne pourrai plus te voir ... Et ça, c'est très embêtant pour moi ... Beaucoup trop embêtant même. »

« Et je ne pourrai plus voir ma famille non plus. Donc, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas. »

_Et puis ... De l'autre côté, il n'osait pas dire qu'il s'était fait battre à plate couture par un Rapion ... Et qu'il ne voulait pas protéger une princesse aussi ... gamine ... Mais ça, ça ne concernait pas la Scarhino, c'était du domaine du personnel. Il était temps d'accélérer le rythme car il lui semblait qu'ils n'avançaient guère. Elle chuchota en chemin :_

« Dis ... Earnos ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté de m'accompagner aujourd'hui ? »

« Hum ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ben ... D'habitude ... Tu ne veux pas ... Tu te laisses juste attraper ... Mais là, tu as dit oui. C'est pour ça que je suis si heureuse aujourd'hui ! »

« Je ne sais pas du tout ... Herakié ... Pas du tout, oui ... »

_Il n'arrivait même pas à se l'expliquer à lui-même. Depuis qu'il avait revu la princesse, il acceptait de plus en plus souvent d'accompagner Herakié. Peut-être comparait-il les deux filles ? Et il voyait à quel point Herakié était une fille très gentille, bien qu'un peu collante ... Tout le contraire de la princesse Terria ! Au bout du compte, il discutait avec Herakié tout au long du chemin, arrivant jusqu'à la maison de la jeune fille et de son père. En dépit de ce qu'il pensait, la maison semblait plutôt bien entretenue. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était venu que de rares fois devant celle-ci. Cela devait même se compter sur les doigts de la main. Il eut juste le temps de réagir que les lèvres d'Herakié se posèrent sur sa joue gauche._

« Je vais marquer dans mon journal intime que tu m'as raccompagnée aujourd'hui ! Dis ... Euh ... Earnos ... » _murmura la jeune fille après sa légère exaltation. Elle se triturait les doigts, donnant un coup de pied dans le sol d'un air gêné avant de reprendre : _« Dis ... Earnos, tu viendras me chercher une nouvelle fois ? Enfin ... Quand tu as le temps hein ? Quand tu ne dois pas trop travailler ... »

« Si je ne suis pas trop fatigué ... et que j'y pense, pourquoi pas ? Allez ... Je vais rentrer ... Car moi, j'ai encore du chemin à faire. »

« AU REVOIR, EARNOS ! Rentres-bien ! »

_Elle avait crié de toutes ses forces, le saluant vivement d'un geste de la main alors qu'il s'éloignait peu à peu. Pfff ... Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Quel idiot ... Voilà qu'il s'attachait un peu à Herakié ... Comme quoi, il lui avait fallut trouver « pire » pour cela._


	23. Chapitre 22 : Une surprise royale

**Chapitre 22 : Une surprise royale**

« Co... Co... Comment ?! » _demanda le jeune garçon en écarquillant les yeux alors que son père n'était même pas préparé pour le travail. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés, entre quatre et cinq pour être plus précis._

« Tu as parfaitement entendu, Earnos. Habille-toi correctement. Nous partons dans ... » _commença à dire son père avant qu'Earnos ne lui coupe la parole :_

« Mais attends, Papa ! Tu me dis que nous allons voir le roi et la reine ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ? Je ... Je ... Je ... Je ne comprends ... »

« Hum ? Tu ne comprends pas, c'est cela ? Et bien ... Fiston, si tu écoutais un peu plus souvent ce que l'on te disait et si tu venais un peu plus souvent en balade avec la famille, tu saurais que ta mère est considérée comme l'une des meilleures fleuristes du royaume ainsi que Florensia. C'est pourquoi il nous arrive en de rares fois par an d'aller dans le château royal pour emmener des fleurs à la famille royale. »

« Mais mais mais ... Comment ça se fait que je ne le savais pas ?! » _s'écria le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds alors que son père reprenait la parole après sa tirade :_

« Car tu n'écoutais jamais ... Tu restais toujours fixé sur ton travail ... Mais maintenant, tu es bientôt âgé de dix ans et il serait bien temps que tu ouvres les yeux sur le monde qui t'entoure. Tout ne se rapporte pas uniquement à la boutique de fleurs de ta mère ou alors à la zone de travail dans lequel nous sommes, toi et moi. Peut-être que tu n'as pas envie de venir encore cette fois mais aujourd'hui, puisque nous avons le temps d'en discuter et que tu as même pris la peine de ne pas penser au travail, tu viens avec nous même si tu n'es guère motivé. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je viendrai ... Le travail n'attend pas, Papa ! »

_Il avait dit cela sur un ton un peu rageur. Dès qu'il repensait à elle ... A cette fille ... C'était stupide de ne pas vouloir lui pardonner mais elle ne méritait pas qu'il lui pardonne. Il s'en voulait légèrement car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais ce qu'elle avait fait ... Il ne voulait PAS DU TOUT d'une troisième fois._

« Et tu pourras discuter avec la princesse pour que vous fassiez la paix. » _murmura sa mère. ... Parler avec elle ? AVEC ELLE ?!_

« Même pas en rêve ! Je ne discuterai pas avec elle ! »

« Mon fils ? Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir y réfléchir plus sérieusement ? » _demanda soudainement sa mère avant qu'il ne la voit mettre une paire de gants blancs aux mains. Que que que ... NON NON ET NON ! Il s'était mis à trembler tout en reculant, bafouillant :_

« Mais MAMANNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Je n'ai pas envie d'aller au château ! »

« Mais tu viendras quand même ... Et vous discuterez comme des personnes adultes, toi et la princesse Terria. Je suis sûre que le roi et la reine seraient d'accord pour cela. Ils doivent être au courant de cette petite anecdote vous concernant tous les deux. Et puis ... Une future Apireine se doit d'être proche de son peuple, c'est pourquoi il faut lui laisser réparer ses bêtises. Si tu ne mets pas du tien ... Je serai contrainte de t'y forcer, Earnos. » _reprit sa mère, retirant peu à peu ses gants. L'effet que cela produisait avait été plutôt violent ... très violent même quand on y réfléchissait bien. Le jeune garçon détourna le regard, marmonnant :_

« Je viens ... mais je ne lui parlerai pas. Mais pourquoi on va là-bas aujourd'hui ? »

« Car nous avons été invité pour les dix ans de la princesse Terria. Et oui, même si elle est plus vieille que toi de quelques semaines, il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas ta maturité. Dommage que tu sois aussi distant ... Tu aurais pu essayer de lui donner un peu de ton caractère. Pas totalement non plus. Les Apireines sont déjà des personnes qui ne pensent qu'au royaume avant même leur propre vie. Si tu la fais devenir comme toi, tu imagines ? » _reprit sa mère sur un ton bien plus amical, le jeune garçon commençant à s'imaginer comment serait la princesse Terria si elle était ainsi._

_Toujours à jouer son rôle de princesse, à parler avec les autres insectes, à montrer le bon exemple, à ne jamais penser à elle-même ... ... ... C'était comme ça qu'il se voyait lui-même ? Enfin, s'il devait se parler de lui ... Qu'est-ce que cela donnerait ? Si il devait se définir ? Ah ... Ca ne serait pas très joli ... Il pouvait se dire qu'il travaillait durement, très durement même mais à côté ... Il n'était pas sociable, il n'avait pas d'ami ou presque à part Herakié et encore ... De l'autre côté, il ne pensait qu'au travail sans même s'intéresser au reste. Il était parfois très froid et distant ... Enfin bon ..._

« Nous partons dans une vingtaine de minutes. » _reprit son père finalement alors que le jeune garçon hochait la tête. D'accord ..._

« Je vais aller me laver et être présentable, maman ... » _marmonna l'Aspicot avant de s'éloigner. Pfff ... Non ... Il ne voulait pas ... Pas du tout ... aller là-bas. Il prit sa foreuse avec lui, celle qui était dans un triste état mais toujours capable d'être utilisée._

Pourtant, voilà qu'il était de la partie avec le reste de sa famille, toute celle-ci s'étant mise en marcher pour se diriger le palais royal. Après de nombreux dédales et de tunnels les faisant monter et descendre sur plusieurs strates, ils étaient arrivés à leur lieu de destination. Lui ? Il ne regardait même pas le château, ne s'en préoccupant pas le moins du monde. Il ne voulait pas l'étudier en détail, savoir si il était grand ou non. Rien que de savoir qu'il allait la revoir ... Ca lui mettait les nerfs en boule. Il ne voulait pas revoir ... Il ne voulait absolument pas la revoir ! Pas le moins du monde !

« Ah ! Messire Walane ! Dame Niny ! Nous vous attendions. Nous avons reçu un message de la part du roi à votre sujet. »

_L'un des gardes s'était adressé à eux tandis que le jeune garçon le regardait d'un air surpris. Le garde semblait ravi de revoir ses parents sans qu'il n'arrive à expliquer pourquoi. Enfin, peut-être que cela voulait dire que ses parents étaient plus connus que prévu. Peut-être que cela n'allait pas être une si mauvaise journée dans le fond ?_

« Et bien ... Earnos ... Regarde les fleurs à droite ... Ben tu vois ... C'est notre mère qui les as plantées elle-même. »_ vint lui dire subitement Passy alors qu'il jetait un regard vers l'endroit qu'elle désignait du doigt._

Des fleurs ... De très belles fleurs si on pouvait dire cela ... Puisque c'était du lierre ... Mais un lierre magnifique et splendide. On voyait qu'il n'avait rien d'un parasite qui envahissait une autre plante. Non ... Le lierre était là, présent, entourant finement des bégonias orange. Le lierre était si maigre, si petit et pourtant, il se liait avec tant d'insistance.

« Un attachement ou une amitié éternelle ... et qui résiste à l'épreuve du temps. »

« Oh ... Malgré que tu ne sois jamais là à la boutique de fleurs, visiblement, tu nous écoutes souvent sinon tu ne te souviendrais pas de la signification. » _répondit sa mère en lui souriant, lui caressant le sommet de son crâne alors qu'il rougissait à cause de l'acte._

« Bonjour madame Niny ! Bonjour monsieur Walane ! »

_Il tressaillit, s'immobilisant aussitôt en entendant la petite voix fluette. Qu'est-ce que ... Qu'est-ce que ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était déjà là ?! Lui qui était derrière ses grandes sœurs et ses deux parents, il était bien caché mais il commençait à l'apercevoir. Elle semblait si heureuse et radieuse. Pourtant, la joie qui parcourait son visage s'arrêta subitement au moment où elle arriva devant ses parents._

« Mais ... Mais ... Mais ... Euh ... Euh ... Euh ... Madame ... Niny ? C'est votre fils ? » _demanda t-elle subitement d'une petite voix très faible en désignant Earnos du regard._

« Oui. C'est la première fois qu'il vient au château. Il est le troisième enfant, tu sais celui dont tu voulais tant faire la connaissance car tu ne l'avais jamais vu. » _répondit la femme Coxyclaque, faisant semblant de ne pas savoir au sujet des deux enfants._

« Ah ... Euh ... Oui ... Bien sûr. Ma mère va bientôt arrivé. Euh ... Vous savez où vous rendre. »_ bafouilla la petite Apireine alors que toute la famille d'Earnos avançait._

_Il passa à côté d'elle, l'ignorant complètement alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard en biais. La foreuse qu'il avait sur son dos... Ce n'était pas celle qu'elle avait achetée pour lui hein ? Il ne la prenait même pas ... Il ne lui avait pas pardonnée ... Elle devait ... Elle devait s'expliquer avec lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le palais, elle s'était retournée avec conviction. Pourtant, toute sa conviction s'était envolée en fumée en un instant. Elle n'y arrivait pas ... Elle n'était pas assez forte pour ... ça ... _

« Roi Tanator, reine Seiry, c'est un honneur renouvelé de vous rencontrer. »

_C'était son père et sa mère qui avaient pris la parole, les deux adultes s'inclinant respectueusement devant la famille royale. Lui-même fit le geste ainsi que ses sœurs. Il trouvait cela attendrissant de voir la plus jeune se prêter à tout cela. Lorsqu'il releva la tête après l'avoir baissée pour s'incliner, il remarqua le visage de la reine Seiry. Son sourire ... Son sourire était si beau et si tendre ... Si chaleureux ... Et c'était bien qu'elle regardait ... Ah ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le regardait lui ? Est-ce qu'elle avait réussi à le reconnaître ? A savoir qu'il était l'enfant qu'elle avait rencontré il y a presque six ans ?_

« Earnos ... Ne fixe donc pas la reine Seiry de la sorte, c'est impoli. » _murmura Cassina alors qu'il répondait en chuchotant, détournant la tête :_

« Par ... Pardon ... C'est vrai que je ne devrais pas ... Je devrais aller m'excuser ... Enfin ... Euh ... C'est juste que ... Voilà. »

_Il valait mieux qu'il se taise plutôt. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui se passait ici. Comment est-ce que ses deux parents pouvaient être reliés au roi et à la reine ... Sa mère ... Une fleuriste royale ? Et il n'apprenait ça que maintenant ?! Il s'en voulait terriblement à cet instant de ne jamais prendre réellement part aux discussions entre membres de sa famille. Visiblement, il loupait des choses très importantes._

_... ... ... ... ... Voilà maintenant ... Non ... Il y avait sûrement un problème, un GROS problème ... Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Pourquoi ... Pourquoi est-ce que sa famille mangeait à la même table que celle du roi et de la reine ? Et aussi de nombreux insectes nobles ? Heureusement, il n'était encore qu'un enfant et il avait été mis de côté avec ses deux plus jeunes sœurs. Heureusement ? Oui ... Car sinon, il ne saurait pas comment se tenir face à ces personnes trop importantes pour lui._

Il pouvait remarquer que la princesse était assise à côté de sa mère, à la droite de cette dernière. Elle semblait si heureuse avec celle-ci ... Il n'était pas rare qu'elles parlent entre elles. Et le roi ... Il parlait avec son père ? Son père était assis à la gauche du roi ? Et ils semblaient discuter de choses assez importantes. Même trop importantes ... Et ça le concernait lui ?! Même si ils étaient à une autre table, il sentit que les regards royaux convergeaient vers lui ainsi que de nombreux autres. Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient dit ? De ... De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient ? Il ne sentait plus très bien maintenant.


	24. Chapitre 23 : Si faible

**Chapitre 23 : Si faible**

« ... ... ... Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver là ? »

_Comment ?! COMMENT ?! Il aurait bien aimé le savoir. Il tenait entre ses mains une foreuse mais ce n'était pas la sienne. Non ... C'était une offerte par l'armée ... L'armée du royaume des insectes ? Il avait murmuré avec dépit alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Un terrain vague ... Que du sable et de la pierre ... Pas d'herbe car cela n'avait pas été nécessaire. Et puis ... C'était quoi cette foule autour de lui ?! Dans les gradins ?!_

« Mon fils va participer au petit tournoi en l'honneur de votre fille, roi Tanator. »

_Ce fut cette phrase issue de la bouche de son père qui avait été le déclenchement de toute cette série de drames. Enfin ... Drames personnels bien entendu. Il avait voulu refuser mais son père l'avait un peu forcé et puis, la reine lui avait chuchoté quelque chose dans l'oreille ... Et il avait finalement accepté._

« Pourquoi est-ce que dès que la reine parle, moi, je l'écoute tout le temps ? »

_Elle lui avait chuchoté de lui montrer qu'il était capable de la protéger ainsi que la princesse. Il n'avait même pas eut le courage de répliquer qu'il ne comptait pas protéger la jeune fille ... Pfff ... Pfff ... ET PFFFF ! Il poussait de plus en plus de soupir en croisant les bras. Voilà qu'il jetait un regard à la tribune royale. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son père, sa mère et le reste de sa famille se trouvaient côte à côte avec le roi et la reine. Il semblerait même qu'ils discutaient entre eux. Et il apercevait ... la princesse qui le regardait. _

« De toute façon ... Je m'en fiche ... Je ne vais même pas me battre ... »

_Oui, il en était hors de question, quitte à décevoir la re ... ET NON ! Il ne pouvait pas décevoir la reine ! Il ne le pouvait pas ! C'était juste impossible. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Il ne savait pas se battre et ... Il avait appris que ce Rapion allait être de la partie. Si il devait le combattre, autant abandonner tout de suite, ça lui ferait moins mal. Voilà qu'il était complètement anxieux avant que son adversaire ne se présente à lui._

_Des yeux rouges comme lui ... et des cheveux verts plutôt courts ... Un Yanma ? Il n'avait clairement pas de chance ... Après un Rapion, c'était un Yanma. Il n'avait ... Bon ... Ca ne servait à rien du tout de se plaindre hein ? Ca n'allait rien arranger mais quand même ... Qu'est-ce que ... Le Yanma se tournait vers l'endroit où se trouvait les membres royaux avant de s'incliner, posant une main sur son cœur. Ah ... Il devait faire pareil ? Pourtant, d'après ses souvenirs, ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça. Enfin bon ... Il s'exécuta, faisant le même geste avant de se remettre en position. Avec quoi est-ce qu'il allait se battre ? Il l'observa, remarquant qu'il tenait une unique griffe dans sa main droite. L'enfant était plus âgé que lui et bien que le ton était neutre lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui, il remarqua que le Yanma semblait vouloir le rassurer :_

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Les armes que nous avons peuvent nous faire mal mais ne nous blesseront pas. Au grand maximum, nous aurons des bleus mais elles ne sont pas plus dangereuses que cela. Tu es son fils, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'appelle Holikan. »

« Euh ... Si tu parles de l'homme assis à côté du roi, c'est exact. » _répondit-il tout simplement alors que le Yanma hochait la tête pour lui dire qu'il pouvait commencer à attaquer._

_Il lui laissait l'initiative ? C'était sympathique de sa part mais en un sens, cela voulait dire qu'il se considérait bien trop puissant par rapport à lui. Enfin ... Il avait certainement raison. Les Yanmas étaient souvent promis à de grandes destinées militaires de toute façon. _

_Pour ... Pour qui ... Ah ... Pourquoi son père avait voulut qu'Earnos participe au tournoi ? Elle était restée muette mais elle se rappelait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois ... avec Olistar. Et là, il affrontait Holikan ? C'était tout simplement horrible de la part de son père ! Et dire que les deux parents d'Earnos semblaient intéressés ... Ils n'étaient pas du tout au courant hein ? Ils ne savaient pas à quel point Holikan était fort ..._

_Et voilà que le combat commençait. Elle fut étonnée de voir que c'était Earnos qui fit le premier geste, courant en direction d'Holikan. Pourtant, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, plantant sa foreuse dans le sol en même temps qu'il la faisait tournoyer. Le résultat fut que de nombreux jets de pierres partirent en direction d'Holikan. Celui-ci fit quelques gestes pour les éviter, arrivant à la hauteur d'Earnos._

_Que ... Que ... Quoi ? Comment est-ce qu'il avait fait pour se déplacer aussi vite ? Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué ! Il était encore plus rapide que le Rapion ! C'était impossible et pourtant ... Il serra sa main gauche sur la foreuse avant de tenter de frapper Holikan mais celui-ci fit une nouvelle esquive, lui donnant un coup de pied pour l'envoyer au loin. La foreuse accompagne le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds alors qu'il retombait en arrière._

« AH ! Mais fais attention, Earnos ! » _s'écrit Cassina en se levant de son fauteuil, tentant d'encourager son jeune frère dans son combat. _

_Bien sûr qu'il faisait attention mais ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça ! C'était même tout le contraire ! Se battre avec sa foreuse impliquait d'avoir le temps de charger son attaque. Il n'était pas rapide, il ne pouvait pas esquiver facilement, bref c'était loin d'être simple ! RAHHHHHHHHHHH ! Il ne devait pas s'emporter ! Il ne devait même pas combattre à la base ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait faire tout ça ?!_

« Je suis nul de toute façon ... »

_Il avait dit cela comme une évidence avant qu'Holikan n'arrive vers lui. De toute façon ... Pourquoi continuer ? Il allait faire semblant de se battre. C'était tout ... Et qu'importe si ça ne plaisait pas. Il voulait que ça s'arrête maintenant._

« Ne t'en fais pas ... Je ne veux pas chercher à te ridiculiser devant tes parents. » _murmura Holikan alors que le jeune garçon se retrouvait près de lui, serrant sa griffe._

_Pourquoi le ton était-il aussi neutre ? Sans être moqueur ni vaniteux, il savait qu'Holikan ne désirait pas lui faire du mal ... mais dans le fond, il avait quand même sa fierté et c'était bien là le grand problème. Il avait sa fierté d'insecte !_

« Ne t'en fais pas ... Je compte quand même me battre jusqu'au bout ! »

_Quitte à perdre, ça sera avec les honneurs. Il fonça vers Holikan, tête en avant. Le Yanma fut surpris de la réaction d'Earnos, se retrouvant projeté en arrière, le souffle coupé alors que l'Aspicot tenait sa foreuse une nouvelle fois entre ses mains. La foreuse semblait s'accélérer et aller de plus en plus vite. Quitte à tout utiliser ..._

« Je vois ... C'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas voulut te considérer à ta juste valeur. »

_Holikan retira sa main de son ventre, fermant les yeux. Hum ... Cela valait bien une leçon. Il devait toujours se battre au maximum de ses capacités même si l'adversaire n'avait aucune chance. Ce n'était pas juste sinon..._

« Hum ... Combien de temps cela fait-il ? » _demanda subitement le roi en s'adressant à l'un des nombreux gardes en armure rouge derrière lui dans la tribune rouge._

« Une bonne dizaine de minutes. Pourtant, il semblerait que le jeune Holikan soit sérieux. » _répondit l'un des gardes alors que le roi marmonnait dans sa barde._

« Cela semble être pour bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? » _s'adressa t-il subitement en tournant son visage vers Walane, celui-ci hochant la tête positivement._

« Ca ne doit être qu'une question de semaines ou plutôt de mois, c'est exact. »

« C'est toujours une étape importante dans la vie d'un insecte. Certains n'ont pas cette possibilité mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils sont moins bons que d'autres. Cela semble être assez étonnant néanmoins ... Il est bien jeune et il tient bien plus que les autres. » _termina le roi alors que les deux hommes observaient à nouveau le combat._

_Ca ... ne servait à rien ... Il servait plus de sac de frappe qu'autre chose. Mais il tenait bon ... Il se relevait à chaque fois avec l'idée de ne jamais retomber. Le pire restait que plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression que la situation lui échappait. En fait, ce n'était pas une impression mais la triste réalité. Plus il combattait, plus le Yanma semblait devenir de plus en plus rapide. Il n'avait aucune ch..._

« VAS-Y EARNOS ! MONTRE CE DONT TU ES CAPABLE ! »

_... ... ... L'Aspicot comme le Yanma s'arrêtèrent de combattre, leurs deux visages surpris se tournant vers l'origine de la voix. Terria ? Elle l'encourageait ? Lui ? Il n'y avait pas erreur sur la personne ? C'était sûrement le cas car bon ..._

_C'était l'unique moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour tenter d'exprimer ses excuses envers Earnos. Elle ... Elle allait l'encourager ... malgré que son adversaire soit Holikan. Et puis ... Sur le coup, elle trouvait que cela avait été une très bonne idée. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi Earnos n'avait pas combattu ainsi contre Olistar. Puis bon ... Il se débrouillait vraiment très bien. Elle espérait juste qu'il comprendrait qu'elle voulait vraiment se faire pardonner par le jeune garçon. C'était tout. _

« Et bien ... Ma fille ... As-tu décidé de changer de camp aujourd'hui ? » _demanda subitement la reine Seiry en lui adressant un léger sourire, la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds baissant aussitôt la tête, gênée. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça ... C'était juste que ... Depuis le jour où il s'était mis en colère, elle avait commencé à comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas toujours se comporter comme une enfant. Dans quelques années, Earnos allait être un citoyen qui l'apprécierait. Si elle voulait devenir une grande Apireine, il était hors de question de jouer avec ses citoyens de la sorte. Et puis bon ... C'était bête mais à force de le voir, elle voulait devenir son amie ... car elle l'avait fait tellement souffrir._

« Tu es un garçon très spécial ... n'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étonnant dans le fond ? Il fallait que je m'en doute. Nous allons nous battre sérieusement alors. »

_Hein ? Comment ? Le Yanma avait fini de regarder la princesse, un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire des plus inquiétants. Earnos avait commencé à reculer, un peu apeuré. Ce sourire ... n'avait rien à voir avec les sentiments précédents. Il n'eut le temps que de voir un flash avant de sentir une ruée de coups qui vinrent s'abattre sur lui, sur la globalité de la face avant de son corps. Lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta, le Yanma était derrière lui, lui tournant le dos._

« Je m'en doutais ... Cela devait être une erreur dans le fond. Je suis vraiment stupide ... Accorder de l'importance à une telle chose. Cela se voit que je manque d'entraînement. »

« ... ... ... Ah ... ... ... Je ... La reine Seiry. » _bafouilla Earnos._

_Hum ? Quoi ? Il était encore conscient ? Après tout ce qu'il venait de lui donner ? Il se retourna pour l'observer, les jambes de l'Aspicot s'étant mises à trembler. Il n'avait même pas la force de faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement._

« La reine Seiry ... Je dois ... tenir pour sa ... promesse. »

_Pourtant, les jambes d'Earnos flanchèrent avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol, les yeux rubis grand ouverts. Une promesse ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Holikan tourna son visage vers la reine Seiry. Celle-ci avait encore un sourire aux lèvres comme si ... Elle avait entendu toute la conversation, c'est cela ? Des applaudissements se firent entendre pour féliciter le Yanma et pourtant, celui-ci ne semblait pas plus heureux que cela._


	25. Chapitre 24 : Simplement des enfants

**Chapitre 24 : Simplement des enfants**

« Que la finale commence ! »

_Une unique phrase de la part d'un soldat et voilà que deux enfants s'affrontaient ... Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Maintenant que les mois s'étaient écoulés, la haine envers les Rapions et les Drascores s'étaient amoindries et il y avait même quelques timides encouragements envers Olistar. Olistar ? Oui ... Il y participait aussi et il se retrouvait en final contre Holikan. Un combat qui allait être grandiose et des plus éprouvants visiblement. Et lui ? Il était assis, quelques bandages sur le corps alors qu'il poussait un profond soupir. Il n'avait rien compris à ce qui lui était arrivé mais le roi lui-même s'était excusé de la part de son petit protégé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il se batte aussi sérieusement._

« ... Ce n'est pas du tout la même catégorie que moi. »

_Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds avait marmonné ses quelques mots avec un peu de dépit, ne détournant pas un seul instant le regard du combat alors qu'il savait pertinemment que la jeune fille n'était pas loin. En fait, elle était même à côté de lui, se triturant les doigts. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait voulut l'encourager ? Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction mais si c'était sur le fait de se faire pardonner, ça ne marchait pas comme ça._

« ... ... ... ... Ils savent se battre hein ? Ils font ça depuis longtemps, non ? » _demanda t-il alors que la reine lui répondait avec douceur :_

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne est moins forte qu'une autre qu'elle est pour autant moins apte à protéger une troisième personne. »

_Elle jeta un regard à sa propre fille, celle-ci se demandant la raison d'un tel geste. La reine Seiry perdit son sourire, semblant un peu suspicieuse et étonnée. Normalement, avec de tels mots, cela coulait de source qu'elle parlait bien d'Earnos, Holikan et Terria. Hum ... Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds détournait son regard de la reine Seiry, marmonnant :_

« De toute façon ... Si une personne n'a pas envie de protéger une seconde, il n'aura jamais la force nécessaire pour cela. »

« C'est exact, jeune Earnos. Mais bon ... Je suis sûre et certaine que tu en seras capable. » _répondit aussitôt la femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux vairons._

_Non ... Il n'en serait pas capable et il avait finalement compris pourquoi il ne pardonnerait pas à la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. C'était si simple ... et si stupide en même temps ... Il savait qu'elle faisait des efforts pour se faire pardonner. Et dans le fond ... C'était lui qui était stupide de penser que cela avait une importance._

« Grande sœur Passy n'est pas là. Je vais aller la rechercher. »

_Il se leva subitement, ayant prononcé quelques mots sans y accorder une réelle importance. Il voulait tout simplement mettre le plus de distance entre la princesse et lui. Voilà ... Il le reconnaissait parfaitement. C'était une imbécillité de réagir ainsi ... Mais il savait que c'était autre chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Il l'avait finalement compris en revoyant la reine, en écoutant ses paroles. Ce n'était pas uniquement la destruction de la foreuse ... C'était autre chose, de bien plus profondément ancré en lui. Il s'éloigna sous le regard de sa famille et celle royale, remarquant que son père discutait avec le roi de choses plus ou moins importantes. Pourquoi ... est-ce que dans le fond ... Il se sentait proche de la reine et du roi ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ... Il ne savait pas pourquoi ..._

« Hum ... Il me semble un peu perturbé. » _murmura la reine en le regardant partir, sa fille se tournant vers elle, attendant qu'elle continue de parler. Néanmoins, aucune autre parole ne sortit de sa bouche._

« Maman ... Je ... Euh ... Holikan m'a demandé quelque chose pendant qu'il pouvait se reposer entre les matchs d'arène. C'est quoi la promesse entre Earnos et toi ? » _demanda la jeune Apireine en regardant sa mère longuement._

« Hum ? De quelle promesse parle t-il ? » _questionna la femme aux yeux vairons, pendant la tête sur le côté alors que la jeune fille reprenait aussitôt :_

« Je ne sais pas justement ... Mais Holikan m'a demandé ça car il a entendu Earnos qui parlait d'une promesse faite à toi. »

« Hum ... Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle. » _annonça sa mère en signalant par là que la conversation était terminée dorénavant._

_Pourquoi est-ce que sa mère ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité ? Car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle mentait ... Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait fait une promesse à Earnos ? Et quand ? Elle n'était pas au courant de ça ! Et pourtant, elle était toujours dans les pattes de sa mère. Enfin bon ... Il n'y avait qu'une solution à tout cela ... Demander à l'autre personne. Elle se leva, reprenant la parole :_

« Maman ... Papa ... Je vais me promener un peu. »

« Hum ? Tu ne veux pas voir la fin du combat ? » _demanda son père avant que sa femme ne mette la main sur la sienne, disant à son tour :_

« Vas donc ma fille. Je pense que toute façon, ce combat risque de durer. Tu auras largement le temps de revenir. Holikan ne risque pas de perdre et Olistar semble ne pas vouloir abandonner le combat. C'est pourquoi cela va prendre du temps. »

_La jeune fille remercia sa mère avant de quitter les tribunes royales, s'éloignant en courant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait lui répondre si sa mère ne voulait pas et c'était ... Earnos tout simplement ! Maintenant, ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était le trouver et ce n'était pas une mince affaire._

« Earnos ? Earnos ? J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. »

_Elle parlait quand même à voix basse pour ne pas se faire repérer. Si on apprenait que la princesse se baladait tranquillement à la recherche d'un ... HEY ! En quoi ça devait l'embêter ? Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait ! Bon ! Où est-ce qu'Earnos se trouvait ? Si elle le trouvait, elle pouvait espérer obtenir une réponse de sa part._

« Au moins ... J'espère juste qu'il voudra bien me répondre. »

_Où est-ce que sa sœur était partit ? Pfff ... Il voulait surtout s'éloigner de cet endroit pour ne plus à avoir à le regarder ... Il voulait s'éloigner, c'était tout ... Juste partir ... Mettre le maximum de distance ... Revoir la reine, savoir qu'il était aussi faible ... Ca n'avait été qu'une promesse d'enfant, mais il avait considéré ... que cette promesse était importante._

_AH ! Il trouva finalement sa sœur. Elle s'était quand même bien éloignée de l'arène dans le fond ... Mais il avait réussi à la retrouver grâce à l'odeur particulière qui émanait d'elle. C'était bête mais il remarquait qu'il arrivait facilement à définir une odeur pour chaque membre de sa famille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était ainsi. Hein ? Mais ... Le jeune homme avec elle, c'était ..._

« Salaros ? »

_Il avait murmuré ce nom en remarquant le Coxyclaque qui se trouvait avec sa sœur. Des cheveux verts assez courts, des yeux bruns, il semblait plutôt grand, mesurant plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts alors qu'il était facile de voir de quelle race d'insecte il était grâce à ses vêtements. Oui, sur le dos de ses vêtements verts, quelques points noirs étaient parfaitement visibles, montrant par là l'origine dont il était issu. Mais pourquoi ? Ah ... Enfin non ..._

« Earnos. Earnos ? Tu es où ? Earnos ? Ah ! Tu es ... » _chuchota une voix féminine._

_HEIN QUOI ?! Il se retourna pour apercevoir la petite Apireine dans son dos. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?! Il la tira vers lui, lui mettant une main sur la bouche pour lui dire de se taire sans même remarquer l'affront dans le geste qu'il venait de faire. _

« Oui, je le veux, Salaros. » _murmura soudainement la voix de sa sœur avant qu'il ne se remette bien, l'apercevant ... en train d'embrasser Salaros ? Celui-ci semblait s'être mis à genoux tandis que le jeune garçon apercevait un bel anneau argenté sur l'un des doigts de sa sœur aînée. Un anneau avec une améthyste dessus ... Ce n'était pas une pierre gigantesque mais ce n'était pas un anneau de pacotille non plus._

« J'ai préféré attendre ... que tu sois majeure ... et quelques mois après ... Je n'ai pas encore demandé à tes parents car je n'osais pas ... Je sais parfaitement qu'il fallait commencer par eux au départ mais ... Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? » _demanda le Coxyclaque alors qu'Earnos voyait un sourire sur les lèvres de sa sœur. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi heureuse ... La première fois ..._

« Tu sais parfaitement que si j'ai accepté, c'est que cela m'importe peu ... Même si j'estime que je préférai avoir la bénédiction de mes parents. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas à la boutique demain ? Mes deux parents seront là ... Et je devrai leur annoncer mon projet. »

« Cela sera tout simplement merveilleux de savoir que la femme de ma vie sera à côté de moi-même pendant mon travail. »

« Et moi, de me dire à chaque instant la chance que j'ai eut de te rencontrer. » _termina Passy, serrant la main de Salaros avant de disparaître peu à peu dans les rues._

_C'était ... C'était quoi ça ? Il avait vu sa grande sœur ... D'après ce qu'il avait compris ... Elle venait d'accepter la demande en mariage de Salaros ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était caché ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait essayé de savoir où elle était ?_

« Est-ce que tu peux me lâcher, Earnos ? »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Il retira sa main de Terria. Ah oui ... Il y avait aussi son cas à elle. Il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper plus que de cela de sa grande sœur. Il fallait savoir pourquoi elle était ici ? Et surtout ... Pourquoi en fait ... Ah ... Non ... Voilà qu'il était embrouillé._

« C'est bon ... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, princesse ? » _demanda sur un ton neutre, faisant quelques pas en arrière pour mettre le plus de distance avec elle._

« Euh et bien ... Je ... » _commença t-elle à dire, se retrouvant subitement gênée. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'elle était venue car elle voulait le questionner non ?_

« Si c'est pour un cadeau, je vous demande de me pardonner. Je n'aie pas eut le temps de penser à vous en ramener un pour votre anniversaire. Bon anniversaire néanmoins. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais retourner avec mes parents. »

_Co ... Comment ça ? Lui ? Il devait se faire pardonner ? Elle avait l'impression que c'était une fausse excuse juste pour ne pas vouloir lui parler. Elle ... Elle ... Elle ..._

« Earnos ! C'est quoi la promesse que tu as fait avec ma mère ?! » _s'écria t-elle subitement alors qu'il s'immobilisait avant de reprendre, étonnée de se comporter ainsi : _« Pardon ... Pardon ... Je ne voulais pas hurler ... C'est juste que ... Je tente de ... Je tente vraiment de m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait mais ... mais ... »

« Au final, je me demande pourquoi je vous accorde de l'importance, princesse Terria. Si c'est au sujet de la foreuse, considérez que je viens de vous pardonner. J'accepte vos excuses, surtout que vous me les avez dites en face ... Mais de l'autre côté, je me dis que ça sert à rien que je perde mon temps avec vous. Si vous ne savez pas pourquoi, vous n'avez qu'à y réfléchir. Dans le fond ... J'ai une question dont je n'espère pas de réponse de votre part. Qu'est-ce que je suis par rapport à vous ? Juste une personne comme une autre. Au revoir et bonne route, si vous avez des questions, veuillez les poser à la reine, votre mère. »

_... ... ... Elle resta interdite, le regardant retourner vers l'arène. Il venait encore de lui faire une longue tirade. Elle aurait dû être heureuse de savoir qu'il lui avait pardonnée pour la foreuse mais ... mais ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleurait ? A cause de ses paroles ? Elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi il parlait et c'était sûrement la raison des mots si durs de la part d'Earnos. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait fait pour mériter ça ? Elle avait réussi à lui dire en face qu'elle s'excusait et lui ... Et puis, c'était quoi cette promesse ?!_

_Oui ... Il avait finalement compris ... Il n'y avait pas que le comportement de la princesse qui était à remettre en cause ... Mais aussi sa mémoire ... Il n'était au final qu'un garçon comme les autres ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait faire une promesse où il la protégerait ? Alors qu'elle-même l'avait oubliée ? Ca servait à quoi de se battre pour une personne qui ne savait même pas que vous existiez ou presque ? Il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire avec lui mais il valait mieux pour eux deux de ne pas chercher à discuter. Ca ne mènerait à rien de bon. Il respectait la promesse faite à la Reine ... car elle était une adulte et elle n'avait pas oublié._


	26. Chapitre 25 : L'âge de la rébellion

**Quatrième partie : Un royaume en perdition**

**Chapitre 25 : L'âge de la rébellion**

« Mais tu es devenu un véritable Muciole ! On ne t'arrête plus aujourd'hui ou quoi ? »

_C'était la mère du jeune garçon qui s'adressait à ce dernier. Contrairement à ses habitudes, celui-ci semblait réellement excité par quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore expliqué. Il était une véritable puce incontrôlable, son père semblant surpris, demandant :_

« Il n'y a pas un moyen de l'arrêter ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi ... C'est entre l'émerveillement, l'effroi et l'inquiétude. Si tu as une explication ... autre que le fait qu'il ait dix ans. »

« Nullement ... Mais peut-être qu'il peut nous donner une explication ? Earnos ? » _questionna sa mère alors qu'il quittait la pièce, s'arrêtant au beau milieu de son geste._

« Euh ... Euh ... Euh ... Je vais d'abord aller me laver ! »

_Il disparut comme une flèche. Bon sang ... Il était monté sur ressort ou quoi ? Dire que toute sa famille se demandait ce qui se passait avec lui, il fallait dire que tout ça était arrivé presque inexplicablement à partir de hier soir. Comme ça ... D'un coup, lorsque sa mère lui avait murmuré avant qu'il aille dormir que demain, il allait avoir dix ans ... Il avait tout de suite montré un zèle incompréhensible._

« Voilà ... Je suis prêt. » _dit le jeune garçon, ressortant propre et correctement habillé, un petit sifflement admiratif de sa sœur aînée se faisant entendre._

« Et bien ... As-tu rendez-vous avec la jeune Herakié ? » _le questionna t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il hochait la tête négativement._

« Pas du tout ! Mais par contre, c'est vrai que je peux ne pas travailler aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien entendu, Earnos. Nous n'allons pas t'empêcher alors que c'est la première fois que tu demandes une telle chose. J'ai déjà prévenu le chef et les autres sont un peu tristes. Ils auraient bien aimé fêter cela avec toi mais bon ... Ils comprennent. » _répondit son père._

_Tant mieux alors. Il poussa un soupir soulagé alors que nul ne connaissait la raison. Allait-il expliquer enfin ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi était-il dans un tel état ?_

« Grand frère ... Grand frère ... Tu es content car c'est ton anniversaire ? » _demanda Jiane, sa petite sœur qui le regardait avec interrogation._

« Bien sûr ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, un jour, tu auras aussi dix ans. AH ! Maman ... Papa ... Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien entendu ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » _l'interrogea sa mère tandis qu'il reprenait la parole d'une voix un peu plus calme qu'auparavant :_

« Euh ... C'était pour savoir ... Enfin non ... C'était juste pour le dire ... Ce soir, je vais dormir chez mademoiselle Douély ! C'était juste pour vous prévenir ! »

_Tout le monde s'immobilisa et vint se taire. Il venait de dire quelque chose de choquant ou quoi ? Il regarda à gauche et à droite, se demandant si il venait de dire une bêtise ou non. Finalement, ce fut son père qui prit la parole, toussant légèrement comme pour bien montrer qu'il était un peu gêné par toute cette histoire :_

« A ce sujet ... Earnos ... Nous voulions t'en parler mais tu ne nous laisses jamais le temps. »

« Oui ... Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sembles un peu embêté ... » _murmura le jeune garçon avec un peu d'appréhension en voyant la mine de ses deux parents mais aussi de ses deux grandes sœurs. Il y avait un souci ou quoi ? Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes d'après ce qu'il savait ... Mais bon ... Peut-être que c'était assez grave._

« Nous en avons déjà parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Au sujet de cette ... Munja. Nous t'avons même demandé à nous la présenter, au cas où ... » _reprit son père._

« Mademoiselle Douély n'aime pas vraiment sortir de chez elle. Mais pourquoi, vous, vous ne voulez pas venir la voir ? »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de poser les questions, Earnos. Tu sais parfaitement ce que sont les Munjas. Nous t'avons souvent prévenu ... Auparavant, ce n'était pas aussi dérangeant car tu n'y allais pas aussi souvent mais depuis un ou deux mois, c'est à peine si tu es à la maison. Cela est assez inquiétant surtout que nous ne connaissons rien des Munjas. Il vaut mieux que tu évites de la voir dorénavant. Surtout que d'après ce que tu nous as dit, elle vit seule. Tu ne sais pas sur qui tu peu tomber, tu es encore très jeune. »

« ... ... ... Papa, ça fait plus de cinq ans que je connais mademoiselle Douély. Et elle ne m'a jamais rien fait du tout ! Mademoiselle Douély est une femme vraiment très gentille ! Elle m'apprend beaucoup de choses puisque je ne peux pas aller à l'école ! Elle me raconte aussi beaucoup d'histoires ! Elle sait vraiment beaucoup de trucs ! » _s'écria l'enfant aux cheveux blonds, une petite mine boudeuse._

« Oui mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle prépare. Les Munjas n'ont pas une bonne réputation dans notre village et encore moins dans le royaume. Toujours isolés, ils vivent en communauté alors qu'ils ne s'adressent pas la parole entre eux ou presque. Dans quelques années, lorsque tu seras adolescent voir adulte, tu seras libre d'aller la voir quand tu le désires mais il vaut mieux qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne ... »

« MÊME PAS ! » _hurla Earnos en s'adressant à son père, celui-ci haussant un sourcil de surprise. _« Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je n'aille plus la voir aujourd'hui ?! »

« Earnos ... Il vaudrait mieux que tu te calmes ... Ca ne sert à rien de s'emporter. » _murmura sa mère sur un ton inhabituel, autant que ces phrases. Elle ne s'était jamais attendue à les dire au jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds._

« Non ! Je suis calme ! Et je ne vous écouterai pas ! Pas aujourd'hui ! Surtout pas aujourd'hui ! Mademoiselle Douély m'attend ! Moi aussi, j'ai attendu ça depuis beaucoup de temps ! Beaucoup trop même ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! »

« Mais comprendre quoi, Earnos ? » _demanda Cassina avec délicatesse, espérant calmer le jeune garçon alors que celui-ci vociférait :_

« Ce que ça fait d'attendre depuis autant de temps ! Je m'en vais maintenant pour la peine ! »

« Hein ? Mais attends ... Earnos ! Nous n'avons même pas coupé ton ... » _commença à dire Passy avant qu'il ne la coupe une nouvelle fois :_

« Mangez-le entre vous ! Moi, je n'en veux pas ! C'est plus important d'aller voir mademoiselle Douély que de manger un gâteau ! »

_Et il était parti en claquant simplement la porte. Personne n'osait prendre la parole, un mélange de tristesse et d'étonnement se laissant voir sur leurs visages. Cette personne ... Cette Munja nommée Douély ... Etait-elle vraiment si importante que ça ? Mais pourtant, c'était simplement une Munja ... Rien d'autre. Non ... C'était une Munja et c'était là le problème ... Comme l'était celui des Rapions et des Drascores ..._

« Oui ? Earnos ? » _demanda une voix féminine alors que plusieurs coups venaient tambouriner à sa porte._

« C'est ... C'est moi ... mademoiselle Douély. » _souffla une petite voix alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Le jeune garçon était bien présent, la tête baissée, les yeux rougis._

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aussi tôt, Earnos. Mais attends un peu, tu as pleuré ? »

_Sans un mot, il vint loger sa tête contre le haut du ventre de la jeune femme, reniflant bruyamment alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle. Elle allait devoir lui demander quelques explications mais pour l'instant, elle ..._

« Snif ... J'avais promis ... que je ne devais ... pas pleurer ... »

« Allons ... Allons ... C'est surtout la première fois que je vois dans un tel état. Tu vas me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé d'accord ? »

_Contrairement à sa position habituelle, il se retrouva installé les jambes de la Munja mais uniquement la tête. Le reste du corps était couché sur un canapé qu'elle venait visiblement de s'offrir puisque la dernière fois qu'il était venu, c'est-à-dire depuis hier ou avant-hier._

« Et bien ... Earnos ... Est-ce que tu t'es calmé ? »

« Hmm ... Hmm ... »

_Il ne lui répondait que par des murmures tandis qu'elle triturait ses cheveux avec ses mains. Elle allait attendre encore un peu avant de lui poser la question principale : pourquoi ? A quatre ans, elle avait parfaitement compris mais là ... Il venait d'avoir dix ans et ce n'était pas dans les habitudes, surtout les siennes, de pleurer autant._

« Earnos ? Est-ce bon ? Tu penses pouvoir me répondre ? Ne te force pas si tu n'en as pas envie, je pense que je peux patienter. » _reprit-elle après une quinzaine de minutes, n'entendant plus qu'un léger souffle de la part d'Earnos._

_Et bien ... Visiblement ... Il fallait s'en douter. Le jeune garçon s'était endormi sur ses jambes. Il était si fatigué que ça ? Enfin bon ... Elle le souleva avec facilité, l'emmenant dans une autre pièce. Le cadeau allait devoir patienter mais il allait déjà en recevoir une partie. Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il dormait, la femme venait l'enlacer, la cape la recouvrant étant tombée au sol._


	27. Chapitre 26 : Sous les bandages

**Chapitre 26 : Sous les bandages**

« Hmmm ... Hmmm ... Sent bon. » _marmonna le jeune garçon en bougeant dans un lit._

_Il ouvrit ses yeux, remarquant qu'il ne dormait pas chez lui. Ah ... Oui ... C'était vrai ... Il avait oublié ... pendant quelques instants ... Mais maintenant, tout était revenu. Il se releva du lit, remarquant que Douély n'était plus là._

« Mademoiselle Douély ? Où êtes-vous ? » _demanda t-il d'une voix faible sans obtenir de réponses. Il quitta la chambre, entendant quelques murmures comme une chanson qui était chantée. C'était vers la cuisine ? Il se dirigeait vers l'origine des sons, disant : _« Hein ? Euh ... Qui êtes-vous ? » _en apercevant une personne entièrement recouverte de bandages de couleur blanche de la tête aux pieds. On ne voyait rien du tout, même pas ses cheveux ou un simple morceau de peau. Elle n'était pas visible du tout._

« Hum ? Tu ne me reconnais pas, Earnos ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais parfaitement qu'aujourd'hui, tu ne travailles pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Trava ... AH ! Si ! Je dois aller travailler ! Il est quelle heure ?! » _s'écria t-il subitement sans même remarquer qu'il s'adressait à Douély. Celle-ci portait un tablier par-dessus ses bandages, le jeune garçon se demandant si c'était vraiment nécessaire._

« Tu n'iras pas travailler, de toute façon, tu serais déjà en retard de plusieurs heures. Alors retournes t'asseoir et dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Je ne cuisine que très peu pour moi car je n'ai pas besoin de trop manger mais cela devrait être plus que convenable. »

_Plus que conve ... Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'il apercevait un gâteau d'anniversaire circulaire sur une assiette. C'était vraiment un petit gâteau ... pour deux personnes ou trois au grand maximum. Mais il était juste magnifique. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire ça ? Il la regardait avec émerveillement, la jeune femme disant :_

« Et bien ... Tu veux que je te chante une petite chanson ? Même si c'est avec un petit jour de retard ? Je ne pense pas que le jour en lui-même soit un problème non ? »

« C'est vraiment vo... toi qui a fait ça ? »

« Et bien ... N'aurais-tu pas confiance en mes talents culinaires, Earnos ? Sache que je sais parfaitement cuisiner et faire diverses choses. Une Munja qui a passé autant de temps que moi possède bien plus de connaissances qu'une majorité de personnes. »

« Wah ... Mais c'est juste que ... Je viens de me lever et manger du gâteau ... Même d'anniversaire ... Enfin ! Je veux bien un effort ! » _dit-il bien qu'il était parfaitement visible de voir qu'il se forçait pas le moins du monde._

« Bon et bien ... Je vais devoir chanter, il me semble. »

_Elle ouvrit la bouche en même temps que celle du jeune garçon bien qu'à des buts différents. Alors qu'elle chantonnait gaiement, Earnos attaquait une partie du gâteau. Aussi succulent dans le goût que dans l'apparence. Pourtant, il n'arriva même pas à en manger un quart, tendant un morceau à la jeune femme, celle-ci se laissant nourrir par Earnos._

« Alors ? Alors ? C'est bon ? » _demanda t-il tandis qu'elle lui répondait :_

« Suis-je sensée dire que c'est mauvais alors que je l'ai fait ? Enfin ... Je ne suis pas aussi imbue de moi-même pour dire le contraire mais oui, je suis plutôt contente de moi. Il faut dire que j'ai mis tous mes sentiments dans ce gâteau ... Comme tu fais de même pour ton travail. »

« Tant mieux alors ... Je suis content si tu es contente. »

« Et si tu me racontais finalement ce qui s'est passé hier ? » _dit-elle alors qu'il reposait la cuillère sur l'assiette. Lui raconter ... D'accord ... Il n'avait rien contre mais ... C'était juste un peu gênant quand même._

_Il commença à parler, lui expliquant la journée d'hier. Le fait qu'il n'était pas parti travaillé, le fait qu'il était vraiment content d'aller la voir alors qu'il avait oublié de prévenir ses parents. Il racontait tout depuis le début jusqu'au moment où il parlait de l'interdiction de ses parents. Dès qu'il eut terminé, elle sembla songeuse, comme réfléchissant à la situation._

« Mais ça ne change rien ! Moi, tu es ma première amie et que tu sois une Munja ne change rien du tout à tout ça ! Moi, je n'ai pas envie de ne plus te voir, Douély ! »

« Que je sois une Munja change beaucoup de choses, je suis désolée de te dire cela, Earnos. Mais à côté, je dois te remercier. Ce sont de très belles paroles de ta part et il est rare qu'une personne porte autant attention à nous. Tu es un petit garçon très spécial ... et c'est pour cela que je t'ai choisi. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, nous ne nous serions jamais vus. »

« C'est pas possible, Douély ! Je n'écouterai pas mes parents ! Je reviendrai te voir quand j'en ai envie ! Tu es ma meilleure amie ! Tu es aussi mon professeur ! »

« Assez perdu de temps ... n'est-ce pas ? Earnos ? »

« Euh ... Oui ... Mais perdu de temps par rapport à quoi ? » _demanda t-il avec une soudaine appréhension alors qu'elle se levait pour se mettre devant lui._

« Et bien ... Déjà que cela fait un jour de retard, je risque d'être en faute, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais en faute par rapport à quoi ? » _se répéta t-il ou presque._

« Oh ... Ne fait pas l'innocent, Earnos. Mais qu'importe, on ne va pas faire durer plus longtemps. » _reprit-elle alors qu'il remarquait qu'elle retirait ses bandelettes autour de ses deux mains, laissant paraître celles-ci._

« Euh ... Oui ... C'est vrai ... C'est mon cadeau ... »

« Ne fait pas semblant d'être surpris, d'accord ? Tu seras l'unique personne à m'avoir vue depuis ce jour ... C'est vraiment unique. »

« Gloups ... Oui. » _déglutit-il sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait entièrement raison. Le problème, c'est que c'était lui qui était vraiment gêné alors que c'était normalement le contraire. Il avait l'impression de passer ... pour ... enfin ... De regarder quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas voir normalement._

_Pourtant, les bandeaux tombaient les uns après les autres. Elle avait des vêtements sous tout ça ? Enfin ... Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ?! Douély n'était pas toute nue sous ses bandeaux quand même ! Qu'il était bête de penser ça ! Il voyait deux longues bottes brunes, mais c'était surtout ses collants ... Ils allaient jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses, ne laissant pas paraître un morceau de chair ou presque. Par contre, elle portait une étrange tenue au niveau de ses hanches et de ses cuisses ... Une tenue grise et elle avait une ceinture jaune de toile autour de la taille, assez grande cette ceinture._

« Ne me regarde pas avec tant d'insistance, jeune homme. » _murmura t-elle avec un sourire._

_Gloups ... Il détourna le regard, bafouillant quelques excuses alors qu'elle rigolait. Voilà qu'elle laissait paraître ses deux bras, ces derniers étant eux aussi recouvert par un long gant brun bien que les doigts n'étaient pas protégés. Enfin, elle avait aussi un ruban rouge attaché à chaque bras. Sa poitrine était vraiment de taille moyenne, loin d'être trop grosse ... mais protégée par le même tissu gris. Par contre, il remarquait qu'au niveau du haut des hanches, elle avait ... de la maille ? Et en fait, il voyait une longue fermeture éclair qui traversait toute la tenue de haut en bas. Il ne restait plus que le visage ..._

« As-tu besoin que je te montre ce qui fait de moi une Munja ? »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Une preuve ? Comme moi avec le fait que j'aime beaucoup forer ? »

« Oh ... Même un Dardargnan normal n'aurait pas autant de motivation à forer ... Mais oui, c'est cela. Regarde bien mon dos. »

_Son dos ? AH ! Il voyait apparaître des sortes ... d'ailes de pierre ? C'était drôlement bizarre ... On pouvait penser qu'elles avaient été taillées grossièrement. Mais ce n'était pas laid ... C'était même tout le contraire. Enfin bon ... C'était quand même spécial._

« Et le clou du spectacle, Earnos ? »

« ... Euh ... Euh ... Oui ? Douély ? » _demanda le jeune garçon avec appréhension._

_Voilà qu'elle prenait les bandelettes entourant son visage. Peu à peu, les bandelettes descendaient, lui montrant alors une longue chevelure brune. Elle lui allait jusqu'à la hauteur de sa poitrine et du haut de son dos. Puis finalement, elle n'était plus recouverte de bandages, laissant paraître deux yeux bruns._

« Que que ... Mademoiselle Douély ... Vos yeux ... »

« ... ... ... ... ... »

_Elle ne lui répondait pas alors qu'il semblait surpris, triste et inquiet en même temps. Les deux yeux de Douély ... Ils étaient bruns ... Ils étaient purs ... comme deux pierres précieuses polies depuis des millénaires ... Mais le plus ... déprimant était l'absence de vie. Il avait l'impression de ne rien voir dans le regard de la jeune femme. Aucune réaction ... Aucun sentiment ... Rien de rien dans les yeux de Douély._

« ... ... ... ... ... Earnos ! »

_Sans même réellement prévenir, elle s'était jetée sur lui, venant l'enlacer tendrement alors qu'il était à nouveau surpris mais agréablement cette fois-ci. Lorsqu'il put revoir les yeux de la jeune femme, ils étaient éclatants de vie. Rieurs, joyeux, ils semblaient si heureux qu'il soit en face d'eux. Elle colla sa joue droite contre la sienne, la jeune femme reprenant :_

« Pas trop déçu, Earnos ? Tu t'attendais à peut-être mieux. »

_Il hocha la tête d'un air négatif, sans oser prendre la parole. C'était encore mieux que n'importe quel autre cadeau ! Finalement, après quelques secondes, il chuchota :_

« C'est le meilleur cadeau ... que j'ai jamais eut ... »

« Pour l'instant ... Es-tu capable d'attendre huit à dix ans ? Et je peux te promettre une nouvelle fois quelque chose, Earnos. »

« De quoi ? Je peux savoir, dis ? Dis ? » _demanda le jeune garçon, une nouvelle fois plus qu'intéressé par la proposition de Douély. Pour toute réponse, elle vint simplement l'embrasser sur le front, un sourire aux lèvres._

« Il te faudra simplement être patient, d'accord ? »

« D'a ... D'accord ... Euh ... Je devrais aller parler à mes parents maintenant ? Mais avant ... Euh ... Mademoiselle Douély ! Vous êtes vraiment très très belle ! Ca valait vraiment le coup d'attendre aussi longtemps ! Est-ce que toutes les Munjas sont aussi jolies ? »

« Oh ... Vil dragueur. Tu essaies donc d'avoir d'autres Munjas à part moi ? » _dit-elle en lui tirant un peu les joues avec amusement, le jeune garçon ne comprenant pas. _« Fais attention, Earnos. Je pourrai être assez jalouse dans le fond. »

« Hein ? Mais non ! Je pensais pas du tout à ça, mademoiselle Douély ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! J'irai pas voir d'autres Munjas. Ils sont plus effrayants que toi ... Et c'est bizarre mais j'ai pas du tout peur de toi ! »

_Il disait cela en rigolant à son tour, se mettant debout avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Il s'arrêta néanmoins, reprenant la parole :_

« Je vais dire à mes parents que je n'arrêterai pas de te voir ! Et que ça leur plaise ou non ! Surtout pas si je dois attendre encore dix années ! »

« Fais donc ... Fais donc ... » _répondit la jeune femme, revenant l'enlacer et l'embrasser une dernière fois sur les joues. _« Les prochaines fois, je me présenterai sans les bandages puisqu'il n'y a plus besoin de me cacher. »

_Il hocha la tête positivement, poussant un léger soupir apaisé avant de quitter la demeure de Douély. Il était content ... et satisfait ... Car ce qu'il avait vu dépassait toutes ses espérances. C'était dommage que les Munjas se cachent ainsi mais Douély venait de lui donner toute sa confiance et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix à ses yeux !_

« ... ... ... C'est encore plus proche qu'auparavant ... Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? »

_Elle l'observait partir, étant la seule à remarquer l'aura noire qui entourait le jeune garçon. Une aura bien sombre ... L'aura de la mort. Elle allait peut-être devoir sortir de chez elle finalement. Le jeune garçon était beaucoup trop important à ses yeux. Beaucoup plus qu'un simple futur Dardargnan. Elle en était sûre et certaine._


	28. Chapitre 27 : Retour au travail

**Chapitre 27 : Retour au travail**

« Hum ... » _murmura t-il alors que tout le monde avait dû s'arrêter de travailler pour une occasion spéciale. Ca faisait deux ou trois jours depuis son anniversaire et depuis, il n'était plus en froid avec ses parents. Avec une très grande réticence, ils avaient finalement accepté qu'il continue de voir Douély et heureusement ... Car c'était bien plus important. Depuis ce jour, il pouvait apprendre de nouvelles choses grâce à elle. Et puis ... Elle était vraiment jolie Douély ... Il ne l'avait pas remarqué en fait la première fois mais maintenant qu'il la revoyait, il rougissait à chaque fois stupidement. Enfin, il avait de la chance car Herakié n'était pas au courant sinon elle risquait de faire un véritable carnage si elle apprenait cela. Oh ... que oui ... Rien que le fait d'y penser arrivait à le faire trembler à cette idée. Enfin, aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas plus de temps que cela à y réfléchir. Oui ... Aujourd'hui était une nouvelle fois un jour où la famille royale allait se présenter au peuple. Or ... Le travail avait décidé de s'accorder une pause cette fois-ci. Et voilà qu'ils étaient tous alignés les uns à côté des autres alors que la foule laissait passer la famille royale, entourée de bon nombre de gardes ... et du Rapion ? Celui-ci était à côté de nombreux Apitrinis, marchant sans se préoccuper des personnes qui tentaient d'apercevoir le roi et la reine dans la foule._

« Visiblement, il semble être de nouveau apprécié ... »

_Il avait dit cela en constatant ce qu'il voyait, sa foreuse plantée dans le sol devant lui. Dire que la famille royale était à nouveau réunie. Elle semblait heureuse la princesse, n'est-ce pas ? Il voyait le roi et la reine qui passaient devant lui. Il haussa subitement un sourcil, remarquant que la reine lui faisait un léger sourire. Il rougit violemment à ce geste, détournant le regard alors qu'il s'aperçut que personne n'avait noté cela. Il vit aussi Holikan qui était non-loin de la princesse. En fait, par rapport à elle, il était à l'opposé de la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. Tiens, en parlant de celle-ci ...  
_

« Coucou ... Earnos. » _répondit-elle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait entendre. Mais il l'avait lu sur ses lèvres alors que la jeune fille avait tourné sa tête vers lui à son tour. Elle l'avait remarqué lui aussi ? Mais comment est-ce qu'il avait pu comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Bah ... De toute façon, il s'en fichait. Il croisa les bras, l'ignorant superbement ou presque. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir sa mine triste et abattue alors qu'elle continuait à marcher. Elle semblait même faire un geste pour tenter de quitter la parade mais ... Non. Elle ne fit rien du tout. De toute façon, elle manquait de courage, comme d'habitude._

_Elle s'éloigna, continuant sa route en même temps que le Rapion et le Yanma. Lui ? Il continuait d'observer le défilé des Apitrinis et des gardes ... Ah ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était venu ici ? Ah oui ... Car les autres auraient refusé qu'il travaille. Pfff ... Il poussa un profond soupir qui ne passa pas inaperçu alors qu'un homme qui travaillait avec lui vint lui dire :_

« Paraitrait que le petit Rapion va retrouver sa place qu'il avait perdue. »

« Sa place ? Vous voulez dire ... avec les Apitrinis ? Enfin, que les gens ne le haïssent plus ? »

« C'est exact, ouep ... Suffit de voir ... Personne n'a murmuré ou presque quand il s'est présenté avec la famille royale. Ah ... La reine Seiry fait vraiment un travail remarquable. Y a peu de personnes qui apprécient les Drascores et les Rapions même si on ne sait jamais réellement pourquoi mais elle ... Malgré l'attentat, elle continue de tenter de nouer des liens avec eux. C'est la meilleure chose à faire si elle veut y arriver. »

_Lui ... Il le savait parfaitement, depuis le début même ... Depuis fort longtemps ... Qu'elle était forte, la reine Seiry. Qu'elle avait une volonté exemplaire et des idéaux splendides. C'était pour ça qu'elle ... Il voulait la protéger bien qu'il n'en avait pas la possibilité. Il baissa le regard, murmurant pour lui-même :_

« Je ne suis pas assez fort ... pour protéger sa fille ... Alors comment je pourrai faire pour protéger la mère ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, gamin ? » _répondit l'homme avec qui il parlait depuis quelques instants. Il hocha la tête négativement, lui disant :_

« Ce n'est rien de bien important. Mais par contre ... Les relations sont meilleures avec les Rapions et les Drascores ? Car ça fait quand même beaucoup de temps. »

« Oh ... Ca, c'est qu'une rumeur mais il paraîtrait que la reine va repartir là-bas. Finalement, le roi a décidé de la laisser ... Faut dire qu'il n'a pas vraiment son mot à dire à ce sujet. »

« C'est vrai ... C'est la reine qui décide à la base. Même si le roi est le monarque et la puissance de ce royaume, c'est la reine Seiry qui dirige tout ça. » _termina le jeune garçon, replongeant dans ses pensées comme auparavant._

_Elle allait repartir après toute cette histoire ? La reine Seiry était vraiment très courageuse ... Un modèle pour tous et pour toutes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas aussi fort que ce Yanma et ce Rapion ? C'était la première fois ... qu'il pensait à une telle chose. Devenir fort ... pour protéger la reine ... Ah ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à ça ?_

_Pfff ... Et voilà qu'il pensait à la princesse. Elle allait recommencer à prendre la tête à tout le monde. Il allait devoir faire attention aux endroits où il creusait. Pfff ... Si seulement, elle pouvait ne pas se comporter comme une petite peste. Montrer un peu de respect ... envers ceux qui allaient la protéger dans quelques années voir bien plus tôt._

« De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de penser à tout ça. Bon ... Quand est-ce qu'on va retourner au travail sinon ? Car on a autre chose à faire. On a une nouvelle tour à préparer. »

« T'as l'air bien pressé de bosser à nouveau. Tu devrais prendre un peu le temps de souffler, gamin. Le travail peut bien attendre. Ce genre de choses, ça se produit que trop rarement. »

_Pas assez rarement à son goût. Il avait l'impression de toujours revoir la princesse et la reine ... beaucoup trop même ... Bon ... Il regardait à gauche et à droite, ne remarquant même pas son père ou sa famille. Car oui ... Il y avait de fortes chances que ses sœurs et sa mère soient aussi présentes. Au moins, il aurait pu se distraire à essayer de les trouver mais elles n'étaient même pas présentes._

« Pfff ... Bon ... Je vais me balader un peu ... De toute façon, ça ne sera pas finit avant une bonne heure et on ne reprendra pas le travail avant autant de temps. »

« Fais gaffe à pas te perdre sinon je risque de me faire tabasser par le chef. »

« Je ne suis plus un gamin. J'ai perdu l'âge de me perdre. »

_Mais pourtant, il évitait quand même de faire du zèle. Si il ne pouvait pas travailler, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait perdre son temps non plus hein ? Il allait vérifier un peu la structure du sol du village et de ses rues, ça allait l'occuper pendant quelque temps ... Et au moins, cela lui servirait à quelque chose pour avoir une base pour de futurs travaux._

_Du moins, cela dura un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il percute une personne. Il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur, relevant la tête avant de la reculer, surpris. Il bafouilla :_

« Par ... Pardon ... Monsieur ... Ou madame. »

_C'était qui ? C'était ... la première fois qu'il voyait une telle personne. Comme les Munjas, il en avait entendu parler ... Il savait qu'ils étaient souvent là ... Mais comme il n'était pas du genre à s'amuser, c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une. Cette personne ... Elle avait son visage entièrement recouvert par un masque. Un masque qui exprimait une grande inquiétude, les yeux grands ouverts comme la bouche. Le masque semblait crier ... _


	29. Chapitre 28 : Une mauvaise nouvelle

**Chapitre 28 : Une mauvaise nouvelle**

« Ou ... Oui ? Il y a un problème ? » _demanda t-il, espérant ne pas avoir mis la personne en colère. C'était la première fois ... qu'il voyait une telle personne._

« Dans tes proches ... Quelqu'un qui t'es proche ... Que cela soit par le sang ou par les sentiments ... » _commença à dire l'être qui avait une voix masculine mais assez distante. C'était vraiment effrayant en un sens. Il recula, serrant la foreuse entre ses deux mains._

_Il ne devait pas avoir peur ... Mais cette personne l'angoissait. Et pourtant ... Lorsqu'il avait combattu le Rapion, il n'avait pas craint pour sa vie. Il avait voulut protéger à tout prix la princesse mais là ... Ce n'était pas la même chose. Il était seul ... complètement seul ..._

« Quelqu'un disparaîtra ... Cette personne est à tes côtés depuis le début ... »

« De qui ... De qui est-ce que vous voulez parler ? Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » _bafouilla le jeune garçon en réponse à l'être masqué, reprenant :_ « Vous vous ... êtes un Maskadra hein ? C'est ... C'est la première fois que j'en vois un ... Mais d'habitude, ils disent qu'ils sont souvent joyeux mais ce n'est pas votre cas ... »

« N'as-tu donc point écouté ce que j'ai dit ? N'as-tu aucune crainte pour ceux que tu aimes ? Car la personne qui disparaîtra est celle qui t'es liée ... »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! Vous ne pouvez pas vous exprimer correctement ?! C'est si dur ?! »_ s'écria t-il, plus craintif qu'énervé par les propos de l'homme._

« Ne comprends-tu donc pas mes paroles ? Il est vrai que tu n'es qu'au début de ton existence ... Mais tu es jeune ... bien jeune pour avoir une telle destinée ... »

_Il en avait assez ! Il allait partir puisque cette personne ne savait pas parler correctement ! Il fit demi-tour sur lui-même, commençant à marcher avant de s'arrêter presque aussitôt. Non ... A cause de ses paroles, il était maintenant trop intrigué._

« Mais de qui est-ce que vous parlez ? Ce n'est pas difficile de mettre un nom hein ? »

« Que cela soit bientôt ... ou dans les années à venir ... Tu seras proche de la déchéance du monde qui t'entoure ... »

« ASSEZ ! Comme vous ne savez pas parler correctement, moi, je m'en vais ! » _s'écria t-il finalement avec de la colère._

Il se retourna, commençant à courir sans s'arrêter avec sa foreuse. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ce Maskara ?! Ils étaient sensés être amusants d'après ce qu'il savait et ce que cet homme avait dit n'avait rien de drôle ! RIEN DE RIEN ! Il s'arrêta après cinq bonnes minutes de course, épuisé et fatigué car il portait sa foreuse avec lui.

_Le Maskadra ne l'avait pas suivi. Heureusement hein ?! Il ne voulait surtout plus revoir ce type ! Une personne proche ? Qui allait disparaître ? C'était affreux ! Et c'était plus qu'inquiétant ... Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive ! Mais qui ? L'une de ses sœurs ? Sa famille ? Ses amis ? Il n'avait pas d'ami sauf ..._

« EARNOSSSSSSSSS ! Je me disais bien que tu étais ici ! »

_Aie ! Ses oreilles ! Il fronça les sourcils, fermant les yeux en même temps. Ce cri... Il l'avait parfaitement reconnu, il fallait dire qu'avec un tel éclat dans la voix, il était difficile de ne pas mette un nom à cette voix. Il rouvrit ses yeux, se retrouvant face à face avec ..._

« Herakié ! Bon sang ! Ne me fait pas peur comme ça ! »

« Hihihi ! J'en étais sûre que tu étais là ! Puisque mon papa ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, il était normal que toi aussi, tu ne travaillais pas ! Coucou Earnos ! Comment tu vas ?! »

« Disons que j'allais plutôt bien avant la perte de mes deux oreilles. » _répondit-il assez sèchement bien qu'il n'avait aucune intonation méchante dans la voix._

« Toujours aussi drôle hein ? Tu viens te promener avec moi, Earnos ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire aujourd'hui. Je suis sûre que tu vas être plus que content quand tu l'apprendras ! »

« Une nouvelle ? Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu que ça me plaise. » _répondit-il alors que pourtant, il venait l'accompagner. La présence d'Herakié lui permettait d'oublier un peu celle de la princesse, c'était une bonne chose alors._

_Ils commencèrent à marcher côte à côte, le jeune garçon ayant mis sa foreuse dans son dos, l'ayant attachée pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Bon ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait lui dire ? Elle semblait prendre son temps et lui, ça commençait à l'agacer un peu bien que ce n'était pas envers elle mais à cause des paroles du Maskadra._

« Alors ... Est-ce que tu vas me le dire ou tu attends que je te pose la question, Herakié ? »

« J'attendais que tu la poses ! Ca veut dire que tu t'intéresses à ce que je dis ! »

« ... ... Ne tourne pas autour du pot, s'il te plaît. »

« Je vais travailler avec toi ! » _s'écria t-elle subitement avec joie, venant l'enlacer contre elle alors qu'il paraissait hébété. Il avait ... mal entendu ? Très mal entendu hein ?_

« Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ? » _murmura le jeune garçon avec appréhension._

« J'ai forcé mon père ! Je lui ai dit que je préférai quitter l'école pour venir travailler avec toi ! C'est une bonne nouvelle hein ? Tu es content aussi ? »

« Je ne suis pas content du tout ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as quitté l'école ?! Tu avais la chance de pouvoir y aller et toi, tu ... »

« Hihihi ! » _rigola t-elle, posant un doigt sur son nez comme pour l'arrêter aussitôt. _« Je t'ai pas tout dit ... Je vais juste travailler une semaine sur deux ! Comme j'ai de très bonnes notes, je n'aurai même pas de retard ! Dis-le que tu es content ! »

« Euh ... Si tu retournes à l'école ... Enfin que tu y restes ... Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux venir travailler avec moi ? Si tu vas à l'école, tu pourras faire autre chose que creuser des tunnels comme moi hein ? Si tu es en plus très intelligente, ça devrait être facile. »

« J'ai pas envie ... Je veux juste rester avec toi, Earnos. Moi, ça me suffit complètement. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Ne me dit pas que c'est encore à cause de l'histoire de la fiancée hein ? »

« Et si c'était le cas ? »_ dit-elle avec un peu d'affront dans la voix alors qu'il poussait un profond soupir. Si c'était le cas ... Il n'avait rien du tout à dire malheureusement._

« Arrête de te faire des illusions, c'est tout. Herakié ... Tu ne peux pas imposer à un garçon de t'aimer hein ? Tu le sais bien ... »

« Non mais je peux l'aider à ça ! Qu'importe le temps que ça prendra, hihihi ! Et puis ... Ca fait quand même beaucoup d'années en plus ... Trois ou quatre ! »

« Plutôt quatre si tu parles de ça ... Je me rappelle la première question que tu m'as posée lorsque tu m'as vu ... » _marmonna t-il alors qu'elle lui répondait :_

« Tu veux être mon amoureux ? »

_Il passa une main sur son front. C'était exactement ces termes ... La même intonation ... Tout était parfaitement reproduit grâce à la voix de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Ah ... Vraiment ... Il poussa un profond soupir, lui disant :_

« Tu es trop jeune pour ça et moi aussi. Bon ... Evite de faire des bêtises par contre. Déjà que je vais devoir m'occuper de ma sœur, si je dois en plus m'occuper de toi ... »

« Hihihi ! Tu deviendras alors un véritable chef pour ça ! Peut-être que dans quelques années, ça sera toi qui donneras des commandes et des ordres aux autres ? »

_Il haussa les épaules sans répondre. Peut-être ... Il ne pensait pas vraiment à ça pour l'instant même si sa vie était toute tracée pour qu'il continue à travailler. AH ! Il s'arrêta subitement, observant Herakié qui le regardait avec des yeux surpris. Il y avait un souci ?_

_... ... ... Ce n'était pas possible hein ? La seule personne ... vraiment proche de lui ... à part sa famille ... C'était Herakié ... Est-ce que ça voulait dire que ... qu'elle était en danger ? Si c'était le cas, il devait la prévenir ... Lui dire de faire attention. Ou alors, essayer de mettre le maximum de distance avec elle pour qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. Il ne voulait surtout pas que la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus soit touchée par ça ! Il allait devoir réfléchir à tout ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il allait la raccompagner, quitte à oublier le travail quelques temps._


	30. Chapitre 29 : EPd'UA

**Chapitre 29 : En préparation d'un attentat**

« Avez-vous appris les dernières nouvelles au sujet de la reine Seiry ? »

« Ne pas le savoir serait plutôt étonnant ! Pour qui nous prends-tu ? Tout le monde sait que la reine Seiry risque de repartir très bientôt en direction du désert. »

« CESSEZ DE PARLER ET INSTALLEZ VOUS ! Nous devons réfléchir à ce que nous allons accomplir. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer cette occasion. »

_Le décor n'avait guère réellement changé par rapport à la dernière fois. Néanmoins, c'était le lieu où il se produisait exactement qui était différent. Oui ... Comme à chaque réunion, l'endroit était détruit après utilisation. Une simple mesure de sécurité ..._

« Bon ... Nous allons pouvoir reprendre alors le sujet principal de notre réunion. Le retour des Drascores et des Rapions sur le devant de la scène. Le ridicule petit ambassadeur Rapion qui accompagne la princesse semble avoir de plus en plus de partisans et cela est un problème majeur. Si il s'avère que ces ... insectes sont avec elle une nouvelle fois, il y a de fortes chances que nous n'ayons guère plus de chances pour réussir à l'assassiner. » _reprit une voix, celle de l'unique personne debout dans la salle._

« Que devons-nous faire ? Préparer déjà quelques espions cette fois-ci ? Pour l'éliminer pendant le déplacement ? Mais parmi les gardes qui l'entourent ? Cela risque d'être difficile, très difficile. Il n'y aura que des gardes de confiance. »

« Non ... Nous allons recommencer la même tactique qu'auparavant. Mais pour cela, il faut que nous soyons préparés. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'échec cette fois-ci. » _répondit la même personne debout alors que dans l'assistance, plusieurs personnes commençaient à murmurer entre elles. _« Pendant que chacun fait l'inventaire de son équipement et des personnes qui lui sont proches et prêtes à partir en mission, je vais réfléchir de mon côté. »

_Voilà que l'être s'éloignait de la salle de réunion, quittant la pièce sous le regard des autres. C'était rare ... les fois où cette personne considérée comme un chef décidait alors de penser dans son coin. Mais bon ... Pendant ce temps ..._

« Quand même ... Si c'était vraiment aussi simple que ça ... Mais les Rapions et les Drascores sont trop dangereux. Le pire est qu'ils ne sont pas de notre côté et si nous devons les affronter, nous aurions beaucoup trop de pertes ... »

« C'est juste une mission impossible ! Il faudrait vraiment mettre le maximum de nos forces ... Mais cela risque d'intriguer ... Et cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait même plus l'effet de surprise. »

« Mais si nous avons la puissance et le nombre ... Cela devrait suffire, n'est-ce pas ? »

_C'était un peu l'effervescence dans la pièce, chacun levant la voix par rapport à un autre pour mieux se faire entendre bien que tout cela semblait particulièrement inutile. Nul n'avait réellement une idée convenable à proposer et c'était bien là tout le souci. Une idée ... Une idée qui surclassait les autres et permettrait alors de mettre un terme à la monarchie de l'Apireine en place. Le roi ... Ils pouvaient bien attendre, ce n'était pas un problème. Malgré la force de celui-ci, il était beaucoup moins respecté que sa femme. Non, ils devaient frapper un grand coup et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une cible potentielle ... Deux au grand maximum._

_Finalement, après une bonne demi-heure, la personne revint, les murmures s'arrêtant presque aussitôt alors qu'elle restait debout son siège. Attendant que le silence plane complètement, elle vint dire :_

« J'ai décidé de ce que nous allons faire. Nous allons agir dès la semaine prochaine ... Il semblerait que la reine partira à ce moment. Je ne connais pas encore la date précise mais je vous l'apprendrai dès que cela sera le cas. »

« Mais quel est votre plan ? Quand est-ce que nous devons attaquer ? Comment surtout ? » _demanda une personne assise alors que celle debout lui répondit :_

« L'écrasement par la force ... Mais sur plusieurs phases. Cela ne sert à rien de jeter tous nos membres, cela nous emmènerait tout simplement à nous entretuer. C'est pourquoi vous allez envoyer d'abord une première horde composée de nos membres les plus récents et les plus ... « dissidents ». Autant se débarrasser de ceux qui ne sont pas nécessaires et nous causent des problèmes. Ensuite, vous attaquerez par vague. Mais pour cela, attaquez-les avant qu'ils ne pénétrèrent dans le désert. Il y a de fortes chances que les Rapions et les Drascores les attendent à l'entrée pour éviter une nouvelle erreur. Est-ce bien compris par tous et par toutes ? Vous n'avez pas à vous mêler en personne de cet assassinat ... Ils n'ont nullement besoin de savoir qui est responsable de cela. Si il s'avère que l'un d'entre nous se fait repéré, ils pourraient remonter jusqu'aux autres. Malheureusement, cela n'arrivera pas car il y a de fortes chances que la personne remarquée ne soit plus de ce monde dans la soirée qui suis. Est-ce bien compris ? Si tel est le cas ... Vous pouvez tous disposer. »

_Peu à peu, la salle se vidait complètement ou presque ... Presque ? Car oui ... Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de personnes dont celle qui dirigeait la troupe._

« Hum ... Maintenant, si nous passions au réel sujet de notre réunion ? »

« C'est ce que nous attendions avec impatience. » _répondit l'une des personnes assises._

« La reine ne sera pas du voyage ... Rares sont ceux qui sont au courant mais il s'avère que cela est mon cas. Ce n'est donc pas notre véritable cible. »

« Autant se débarrasser de ceux qui auraient la bouche un peu trop ouverte. » _reprit une autre personne tandis que celle debout lui disait :_

« Qu'importe ... Nombreux sont ceux qui se sont trompés dans ce que nous avons appris au sujet de la reine Seiry mais aujourd'hui, je peux confirmer notre cible réelle. »

« Ce n'était donc pas une légende ? Ou alors une rumeur ? Il est vrai que les Apireines ont une semblable ? Mais qui alors ? Cela doit être une personne importante, n'est-ce pas ? »

_L'être debout fit un geste négatif de la main. Pas le moins du monde ... C'était même tout le contraire. La reine Seiry était discrète, très discrète. Elle ne se faisait pas remarquer ... sous son autre forme, c'était pour cela qu'il avait été encore plus difficile de confirmer cette rumeur. Mais voilà ... Même ainsi, ils avaient réussi à retrouver sa trace._

« Quand est-ce que nous attaquerons alors ? » _demanda une voix._

« Dans la nuit ... Cela est prévu pour la soirée après le départ de cette fausse reine. »

« Ainsi ... La majorité des gardes sera aux aguets et autour d'elle, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de ce qui va attendre la véritable reine. Mais ça ne sera pas tout ... N'oubliez pas que nous allons aussi envisager de tuer la princesse. »

« Sans une future Apireine ... Le royaume va courir à sa perte. » _conclut l'un des membres parmi la dizaine restante assise._

« C'est le but recherché ... Nous n'avons rien à craindre car dès l'instant où ils ne seront plus au pouvoir, nous pourrons enfin reprendre nos privilèges. Depuis la venue de l'Apireine Seiry, nos privilèges ne sont guère existants ! »

« Elle nous considère au même niveau que ces insectes pouilleux qui travaillent dans la terre. Nous valons mieux bien qu'eux ! Même les anciennes Apireines nous mettaient plus en valeur que ces créatures ! Elles connaissaient nos places mais ... elle ... elle ... »

« Elle n'arrête pas de nous baratiner avec les Rapions et les Drascores ! Comme si ils étaient au centre de son attention ! Nous ne voulons pas de ces pouilleux dans le royaume ! »

« ASSEZ ! TAISEZ-VOUS BON SANG ! »

_La personne qui était debout venait finalement de crier avec force, faisant s'arrêter là toutes celles qui tentaient de parler les unes après les autres._

« Gardez ces paroles pour vous plus tard ! Nous agirons dès qu'elles seront mortes ! Le roi a montré clairement qu'il n'appréciait pas les Rapions et les Drascores. Nous lancerons une nouvelle guerre plus tard. Maintenant ... La réunion est terminée. Préparez-vous pour le soir prévu ... Nous lancerons l'offensive ... bien que cela ne soit pas personnellement. »

_Finalement, les rares personnes encore présentes se levèrent, quittant la pièce après cette nouvelle réunion. Lorsque la salle fut complètement vide, le dernier insecte présent se dirigea vers une autre sortie, donnant un coup de pied contre un mur avant de s'éloigner à son tour. Deux minutes plus tard, le bâtiment s'écroula comme un simple château de cartes. Encore une fois ... Jamais personne ne saurait ce qui s'était passé en ce lieu._


	31. Chapitre 30 : DEETF

**Chapitre 30 : Deux enfants et une fleuriste**

« Earnos ? Quand comptes-tu te rendre chez Florensia ? Rappelles-toi qu'elle t'a offert des fleurs comme à son habitude pour ton anniversaire. »

« Je comptais y aller aujourd'hui, maman ... Est-ce que madame Florensia sera là ? » _demanda t-il en s'adressant à sa mère, celle-ci lui répondant aussitôt :_

« Elle doit sûrement être là. Tu devrais néanmoins aller vite la voir et passer la journée avec elle pour te faire pardonner d'avoir mis autant de temps à la remercier. »

_C'était ce qu'il allait faire ! C'était une très bonne idée même ! Il se leva de sa chaise, prenant sa foreuse dans ses deux mains avant de quitter la demeure familiale. S'il restait toute la journée avec la fleuriste, c'était un bon moyen pour s'excuser. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche et il pénétra dans la modeste boutique ... Pourtant, elle ne devait même pas être ouverte ? Comment cela se faisait-il que ..._

« Madame Florensia ? Madame ... Florensia ? Où êtes-vous ? Votre magasin est déjà ouvert ? » _dit-il avec un peu d'appréhension dans la voix._

« Et bien ... Ne me remarques-tu donc pas, Earnos ? » _murmura une voix douce sur le côté, lui faisant tourner la tête vers cette direction. La femme aux cheveux blonds était présente, un sourire aux lèvres, cachée dans l'ombre. Pourquoi est- ce qu'elle faisait cela ?_

« AH ! Ne me faites pas peur comme ça, madame Florensia ! Je voulais vous remercier pour les fleurs ... Même si c'est assez tard. »

« Oh ... Ca ne fait rien ... C'est l'intention qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? » _dit-elle dans un sourire tandis qu'il rougissait en la regardant. C'était ... gênant quand elle réagissait ainsi. Il ne savait pas réellement expliquer pourquoi mais voilà quoi ..._

« Euh ! J'ai décidé qu'au lieu de travailler aujourd'hui, j'allais vous aider toute la journée ! Je ne suis pas aussi doué que ma maman et mes sœurs mais je sais quand même me débrouiller ! » _reprit-il pour éviter de trop réfléchir et de sentir trop gêné par tout cela._

« Hum ... Pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûre que tu pourrais m'aider ... Tu n'es pas un garçon ordinaire, n'est-ce pas ? Même si tu n'es pas un Coxy comme tes deux sœurs ou ta mère, tu as des connaissances liées à ces derniers. Sache que nos races n'ont jamais notre chemin tracé tout de suite. Nous pouvons dévier de ce dernier pour devenir ce que nous voulons. C'est pourquoi je suis une fleuriste. »

« C'est vrai ... Vous n'avez pas l'air d'une Coxy. Tiens ... Madame Florensia, vous êtes quelle race d'insecte en fait ? Je n'arrive pas à le savoir en vous regardant. »

« C'est ... un ... se ... cret ! » _dit-elle en lui tapotant doucement le nez quatre fois de suite à chaque syllabe, le jeune garçon rougissant en la voyant faire._

« D'accord ... C'est comme ... vous le voulez. Euh ... Alors, vous me dites en quoi je peux vous aider ? » _demanda t-il alors qu'elle hochait la tête. Bien entendu ! Qu'il l'accompagne ! Il allait lui montrer quoi faire pour l'occuper._

_Plusieurs heures passèrent, trois ou quatre, il n'avait pas réellement cherché à calculer. Lorsqu'il travaillait, c'était pour travailler, pas pour flâner. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que tous et toutes étaient surpris de voir un jeune « apprenti » avec la fleuriste. Elle signalait que c'était plus qu'un simple apprenti sans donner plus d'explications à ce sujet. Finalement, ce fut elle qui s'adressa au jeune garçon, lui murmurant :_

« Je crois que quelqu'un t'observe discrètement ... ou du moins en essayant de l'être. »

_Qui donc ? Il déposa le pot de fleurs qu'il avait en main pour se tourner vers la direction que la femme aux cheveux blonds regardait. ... ... ... C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Il apercevait une petite ombre ridicule qui tentait de se cacher sans y arriver réellement. Mais cette ombre ... Il la reconnaissait entre mille ! Il sortit de la boutique, l'agrippant par le bras._

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, princesse Terria ?! Vous n'êtes pas au château ?! »

« Aie, aie ! Mais lâche-moi ! Ca fait mal ! » _s'écria la jeune fille alors qu'il retirait son bras, marmonnant une petite excuse. Elle reprit la parole : _« Ne crois pas que je t'ai suivi. Je voulais juste voir où tu allais et puis, quand j'ai demandé à madame Niny, elle m'a répondu que tu étais partie ici. Je suis juste venue voir ce que tu faisais. »

« Vous avez vue, vous pouvez donc partir. » _répliqua le jeune garçon sans même chercher à se dire que les paroles de la jeune fille étaient plus que louches. _

« Non ! Euh ... Je voulais visiter aussi l'intérieur du magasin de fleurs. » _répondit-elle, bafouillant à moitié alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la boutique pour confirmer ses dires. Lorsqu'elle vit Florensia, elle parut légèrement surprise, la femme lui souriant._

« Et bien ... Si je m'attendais à avoir la princesse devant moi. Bienvenue dans ma modeste boutique, princesse Terria. »

« Euh ... Euh ... Bonjour madame Florensia. » _murmura la jeune Apireine en baissant les yeux, légèrement rouge de honte._

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici réellement ? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire mais la princesse lui collait vraiment à l'arrière-train. Il avait cette impression à force de la voir autour de lui. C'était quand même assez inquiétant en un sens. Elle ne cherchait quand même à se faire excuser, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne servait à rien ! Il lui avait pardonné pour la foreuse mais pour le reste, il en était hors de question !_

_... ... ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire ? Maintenant qu'il était là ... Qu'elle était là ... Elle ne pouvait plus reculer ! Elle s'était encore enfuie une fois du palais, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes ! Après avoir revu le jeune garçon il y a quelques jours, elle s'était ancrée en tête de devoir se faire pardonner ! C'était vital à ses yeux ! C'était bête de penser comme ça mais elle voulait se faire pardonner plus que tout ! Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait faire ça pour un simple Aspicot mais elle sentait que c'était important._

« Est-ce que je peux ... vous aider dans votre boutique ? » _demanda la jeune fille._

« Bien entendu. » _répondit aussitôt Florensia, sans même laisser le temps à Earnos de donner son avis sur la question._

_Comme il s'en doutait et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, deux choses contradictoires, elle mettait de l'ardeur à la tâche mais elle ne faisait pas d'erreurs ou de fautes. Enfin, à part être trop zélée, elle semblait bien réussir dans ce que la fleuriste lui demandait. C'était plutôt étonnant quand on la regardait bien ... Mais bon ..._

« C'est ... Tu travailles bien, Terria. » _dit le jeune garçon après plusieurs heures de travail. Il le reconnaissait ... Comme lors de la première fois ... où il l'avait revue, elle faisait des efforts pour apprendre. Mais contrairement au forage, jouer les fleuristes était beaucoup moins difficile. Il remarqua que la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds rougissait violemment à ces propos, n'ayant aucune explication à cela._

_C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait un compliment de la part d'Earnos. C'était bizarre ... Ca lui faisait chaud au cœur d'apprendre ça. Pourtant, des compliments, elle en recevait souvent de la part des nobles, des Apitrinis, d'Holikan ... mais c'était peut-être parce ... que ce n'était pas habituel de la part d'Earnos que ça lui faisait un tel effet ?_

« Ben ... Ben ... Euh ... Euh ... Ben ... Euh ... Merci beaucoup Earnos. Je fais de mon mieux ! »

_Elle se remettait au travail. Comme elle portait une fine robe blanche offerte par la fleuriste pour éviter que les gens ne la reconnaissent, elle pouvait travailler sans aucun problème. Elle semblait vraiment très bien se débrouiller ... C'était plutôt étonnant pour une jeune fille qui n'avait jamais réellement travaillé quand on y réfléchissait à tout cela._

_Pendant ce temps, alors que les deux enfants marchaient à gauche et à droite, la fleuriste les regardait, accoudée au comptoir, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle aussi semblait heureuse ... Le jeune garçon tentait de reprocher de nombreuses choses à la jeune princesse mais il ne pouvait que constater et la remercier pour son aide._

Les minutes s'écoulèrent puis les heures. Vint le moment où ils purent se reposer plus que cinq à dix petites minutes. Lui ? Il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir à manger de la part de la fleuriste. Elle avait préparé un repas tout aussi succulent que ceux de sa mère et il remarquait que même la princesse appréciait le met. Il s'était attendu à une petite pique comme quoi, la nourriture n'était pas aussi bonne qu'au château mais visiblement, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. La fleuriste prit finalement la parole en les regardant manger :

« J'espère que cela vous satisfait les enfants. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de cuisiner pour d'autres personnes à part moi-même. Je ne peux donc pas juger sur la qualité. »

« C'est vraiment bon, madame Florensia ! » _répondit le jeune garçon._

« Ca ressemble un peu aux repas que ma mère me fait quand elle n'est pas occupée avec les Rapions et les Drascores. » _signala la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, continuant de manger sans attendre réellement de remarques de la part des deux personnes présentes._

« Hum ... Je vois, je vois ... Je peux vous poser une question les enfants ? Vous semblez très bien vous entendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il commença à tousser violemment, s'étranglant à moitié après les paroles de la fleuriste. Lui ? Bien s'entendre avec la princesse ? Même pas en rêve. Il fit un geste négatif de la main pour signaler que c'était tout le contraire tandis que la princesse détournait le regard d'un air triste, arrêtant de manger._

« Ce n'est pas du tout ça, madame Florensia. Il n'y a aucun doute qu'Earnos et moi soyons amis. Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal. »

_Hum ? Il posa son visage sur elle. Si elle pensait que c'était en racontant à quelqu'un d'autre qu'il allait l'excuser pour cette raison plus profonde, elle se trompait lourdement. Pourtant, avant même qu'il ne lui réponde, ce fut Florensia, les deux mains soutenant son visage au-dessus de la table qui prit la parole :_

« Tu es sûre de cela ? Pour quelqu'un qui doit t'en vouloir, j'ai l'impression qu'Earnos est souvent là pour éviter que tu ne te fasses mal. Tu n'as pas remarqué ses doigts comparés aux tiens ? Normalement, une débutante en tant que fleuriste a les doigts recouverts de petites entailles et blessures à cause des épines. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Alors qu'elle observait ses doigts qui étaient dans un parfait état, le jeune garçon avait aussitôt caché les siens, les mettant sous la table. Florensia reprit :_

« Earnos me donne plus l'impression de te protéger qu'autre chose. Hum ... Tiens. Cela me fait penser. Earnos, que penses-tu de faire une promesse à la princesse ? De toujours la servir et la protéger ? Bien que tu ne le montres pas concrètement, tu te préoccu... »

« AH ! » _s'écria subitement la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, pointant du doigt Earnos. Le jeune garçon recula son visage, surpris par cette réaction alors qu'elle se levait de sa chaise. Elle positionna son visage en face du sien, penchant sa tête sur la gauche puis sur la droite. _« Tu es le petit garçon très sale de la grotte ! Euh ... Euh ... Le petit garçon qui a fait la promesse de me protéger à ma mère ! » _reprit-elle aussitôt d'un air gêné. Ca n'avait pas été un compliment ses premières paroles, elle le reconnaissait parfaitement._

_... ... ... Il l'observait sans sourciller. Elle s'en rappelait ? M'enfin ... Sous la forme du jeune garçon très sale ... Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'émettre un discret sourire alors que la jeune fille murmurait :_

« C'est mon ... premier protecteur. Enfin ... Il n'est pas forcément très fort comme Holikan ou alors Olistar mais c'est ma mère qui l'a choisi. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi, Earnos ! »

_Elle lui prit les deux mains, le regardant avec un grand sourire, ses deux yeux rubis posés sur son visage. Elle semblait relativement heureuse ... et soulagée n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait l'impression que tout était enfin terminé. Il n'avait guère pris la parole alors qu'elle semblait continuer à parler :_

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais le fils de madame Niny déjà avant ! En fait, j'aurai dû te voir bien plus souvent ! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit qui tu étais ?! »

« Car ce n'était pas important. Ce n'était qu'une promesse d'enfant. »

« C'était une promesse dont tu t'es rappelé depuis tout ce temps ! » _dit-elle en modifiant les dires du jeune garçon._ « Et moi ... Je ne m'en rappelais même pas ... Pardon, Earnos. »

« Ce n'était pas important. Je ne suis qu'un simple garçon dans le fond. Je fais de mon mieux dans ce que je suis le moins doué. Il vaut mieux qu'Holikan et Olis ... »

« Et bien, Earnos ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu faire cette promesse si tu le désirais une nouvelle fois. » _coupa Florensia en regardant les deux enfants, n'ayant pas pris la parole depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle avait observé l'Aspicot et l'Apireine sans rien dire. Allait-il réitérer sa promesse ou alors conclure que ça ne servait plus à rien ?_


	32. Chapitre 31 : Une pitoyable promesse

**Chapitre 31 : Une pitoyable promesse**

« Si je le désire une nouvelle fois ? Je n'avais que cinq ans à cette époque. »

_Il avait dit cela sur un ton las et mollasson alors que la jeune fille retournait s'asseoir. C'est vrai ... Il n'était pas obligé de le promettre encore une fois. Il pouvait tout simplement refuser. Elle comprendrait parfaitement. C'était normal ... de ne pas vouloir après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait depuis qu'elle l'avait revu. Ce n'était pas très grave ... n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle tremblait légèrement ? Elle avait peur ... qu'il refuse ? Pourtant, il poussa un profond soupir, s'approchant d'elle avant de se mettre à genoux._

« J'ai vu Holikan le faire alors je pense que je dois faire pareil. » _répondit-il avec lenteur, soulevant la main de la jeune fille avec la sienne. Il l'embrassa avec délicatesse tandis qu'elle avait un peu de rouge aux joues. Il reprit après quelques secondes sur un ton neutre :_ « Je jure de servir la princesse Terria sur mon honneur d'insecte et sur mon âme. Je jure de mettre mes sentiments personnels, ma famille et mon royaume de côté lorsqu'il s'agira des intérêts de la princesse Terria. ... ... ... Bon par contre, je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus. »

« Alors il vaut mieux rien dire ! » _répliqua t-elle en retirant sa main, faisant une petite moue mi-boudeuse, mi-gênée. Ce n'était pas vraiment des paroles dignes d'un protecteur mais ... C'était quand même passable voir très bien. Enfin bon ... Elle n'allait pas dire que ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Elle chuchota : _« J'accepte que tu me protèges, Earnos. Et puis ... Ca serait méchant de ma part de refuser alors que tu as été le premier protecteur ... Et puis, si ma mère a voulut que tu deviennes mon protecteur, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison non ? Alors ... Quand je sortirai du château, je devrais compter sur toi pour me protéger, d'accord ? »

« N'abusez pas non plus de votre pouvoir, princesse Terria. Je ne suis pas votre serviteur personnel. Vous avez le garçon Yanma et le garçon Rapion pour ça. J'ai juste signalé que j'étais d'accord pour promettre une nouvelle fois votre protection. »

« C'est mesquin de ta part, Earnos ! » _répondit-elle en tirant la langue à moitié, Florensia rigolant légèrement en voyant la réaction des deux enfants._

« Et bien ? Il reste encore quelques heures de travail mais il s'avère que la nuit va bientôt tomber. Je crois que le palais royal est quand même assez loin non ? » _dit la femme aux yeux vairons alors que la jeune fille hochait la tête._

« Oui ... Je ferai bien mieux de partir maintenant. Déjà que je suis sûre qu'ils sont tous en train de me rechercher ... ou alors de m'attendre car de toute façon, je suis toujours à m'enfuir un petit peu, hihihi ! Merci beaucoup pour cette journée, madame Florensia ! Au revoir, Earnos ! Je reviendrai t'embêter un peu quand je le peux ! »

« Oh ... Et bien ... Earnos ? Tu comptes laisser une jeune fille rentrer seule en pleine nuit ? Encore plus la princesse ? Encore plus alors que tu viens de lui faire une promesse ? » _murmura Florensia tandis qu'il tournait la tête vers la fleuriste. _

« Mais elle est capable de ... Bon ... Euh ... D'accord ... Merci beaucoup pour tout aujourd'hui, madame Florensia. Les fleurs étaient très belles, comme d'habitude ! » _répondit-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie du magasin, invitant la princesse Terria à le suivre. Il lui avait ouvert la porte, la jeune fille souriant avant de passer la première dehors. Brrr, il faisait froid !_

_Elle était prête à rentrer ? Il connaissait quand même le chemin pour la raccompagné au château. Ils saluèrent la fleuriste, celle-ci refermant la porte de sa boutique alors qu'ils étaient maintenant en route pour le château. Sur le chemin, aucun ne prit la parole, la jeune fille regardant à gauche et à droite sans parler. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire de toute façon ..._

« On va se dépêcher quand même, princesse Terria. Si il fait nuit, je pense que les gardes, le roi et la reine doivent être très inquiets. »

« Sûrement ! Mais j'ai un bon garde du corps alors je ne devrais pas être en danger, non ? »

« Si on se fait attaquer par un Rapion ou un Yanma, je ne pourrais pas vous défendre. Mais vous aurez le temps de vous enfuir, je peux vous le certifier. »

« ... ... Je n'aime pas ça ! Tu ne te feras pas encore du mal par ma faute ! Si on se fait attaquer, j'irai me battre avec toi ! » _répondit-elle en tapant du poing contre sa poitrine._

« Vous ? Vous iriez vous battre ? C'est assez ... »

_Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un violent coup de vent vint le faire tomber sur le côté, la jeune fille ayant fait apparaître des ailes dans son dos. Celles-ci s'étaient mise à bourdonner plus que rapidement. C'était elle ? Qui produisait ce vent ?_

« Tu vois ? Si je fais ça, je peux faire quand même mal ! Tiens ... Prend ma main. » _chuchota la jeune fille en tendant celle de droite, le jeune garçon l'acceptant, plutôt surpris. Finalement, il marmonna entre ses dents :_

« Même la princesse est plus forte que moi ... »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Elle voyait le visage à moitié dépité d'Earnos, la jeune fille se sentant subitement embarrassée. Elle n'avait pas voulut faire ça pour se mettre en valeur ! Juste pour signaler qu'elle pouvait quand même se défendre un peu aussi ! Elle murmura :_

« Euh ... Earnos, moi, je ne sais pas me battre non plus hein ? Juste que si ... On se fait attaqué, au moins, on saura un peu se protéger hein ? »

« ... ... Peut-être un petit peu ... Je ne sais pas vraiment du tout. » _répondit-il sur un ton plutôt distant et dénué d'intérêt. Il n'était quand même pas triste à cause du fait qu'elle savait se défendre ? Ou qu'elle semblait plus forte que lui hein ?_

« Dis ... Earnos ... Est-ce que tu serais en train de bouder ? »

« Hein ? Mais même pas ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites ça, princesse. Nous devrions accélérer le pas ! Allez ! Vous pouvez courir ? Ou un peu voler non ? Avec vos petites ailes. »

« Dis ... Earnos ... Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait y a deux ans. Tu sais ... Quand je suis tombée sur toi et que j'ai voulut m'amuser à ce que tu me protèges des Apitrinis. » _coupa t-elle aussitôt alors qu'il s'était apprêté à courir. Il se retourna vers elle, un peu étonné de ses paroles. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parlait de quelque chose d'aussi vieux ? C'était quand même bizarre ... Mais bon ... Il posa sa main sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune fille, elle était quand même un peu plus petite que lui quand on y réfléchissait bien._

« C'est déjà pardonné tout ça depuis le temps. »

_Elle avait fait un effort, elle s'était rappelée de la promesse qu'il avait faite, il n'avait plus aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Elle fit un petit sourire alors qu'ils repartaient. Une bonne trentaine de minutes de marche plus tard, elle s'étai tretrouvée sur son dos, les deux mains autour de son cou, la tête posée contre lui. Elle avait les yeux à moitié clos tandis que le jeune garçon l'avait prise sur lui car elle semblait plus que fatiguée. Ils étaient finalement arrivés au château, plusieurs gardes s'approchant d'eux, armes aux mains avant de le remarquer. Ils dirent tout simplement :_

« Ah ... Mais c'est son fils ... C'est bon, il n'y a aucun souci. Merci d'avoir ramené la princesse. Ah ... Mais elle est endormie ? Appelez les Apitri... »

« Non. C'est bon, je suis réveillée. » _marmonna la jeune fille, descendant d'Earnos qui la déposa avec douceur sur le sol. Les yeux à moitié clos, elle reprit :_ « Merci beaucoup pour aujourd'hui, Earnos. Et pour tout ce que tu as fait. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit princesse Terria. Je dois rentrer, il va être encore plus tard et mes parents vont être inquiets. Bonne soirée, messires. » _répondit-il en saluant les gardes et la princesse, celle-ci faisant un geste lent de la main avant de s'enfoncer à l'intérieur du château._

_Pfff ... Ca avait été une journée bien plus mouvementée qu'il ne l'aurait cru. M'enfin, dès que la princesse était dans les parages, la journée n'allait pas être banale, il l'avait remarqué depuis le temps. Mais bon ... Ce n'était pas si déplaisant que ça d'un autre côté. Elle avait fait de véritables efforts et il le reconnaissait parfaitement._

« Ah ! Pardon ... Désolé ... » _dit-il en bousculant par inadvertance une personne encapuchonnée, celle-ci lui répondant d'une voix douce :_

« Les enfants ne devraient pas être dehors à cette heure-ci. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer car la nuit sera fraîche aujourd'hui. »

« Mer ... Merci beaucoup. » _répondit-il tout simplement en accélérant le pas._

Cette personne ... Elle se dirigeait vers le palais ? Ah ? Et d'autres l'accompagnait ? Il voyait cela puisqu'il passait à côté d'elles en commençant à courir. C'était bizarre ... Il avait bien plus froid depuis que cette personne avait parlé. M'enfin ... Il rentra en sécurité chez lui, racontant sa journée avec madame Florensia sans évoquer pour autant la princesse.


	33. Chapitre 32 : Protéger jusqu'à la mort

**Chapitre 32 : Protéger jusqu'à la mort**

« Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... AH ! »

_Une femme s'était mise à courir à toute allure à travers les ruelles. Cheveux blonds, yeux vairons, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Plusieurs bourdonnements se faisaient entendre derrière elle mais elle ne s''arrêtait pas, la robe blanche dans son dos se déchirant faiblement alors qu'elle murmurait pour elle-même :_

« Il fallait bien ... que cela arrive un jour. Visiblement, ils attendaient ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? Hum ... Je m'en doutais ... Ils ont du courage de vouloir s'en prendre à moi. Dommage que j'ai derrière moi ces nombreuses années de combat. »

_Des ailes se formèrent dans son dos alors qu'elle s'envolait, plusieurs voix se soulevant pour dire qu'elle venait de prendre la voie des airs. Dommage pour eux mais la majorité des insectes n'était pas capable d'envoler. C'était leur défaite. Ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient pouvoir la tuer ... Mais cela était inquiétant. Etaient-ils au courant ? Il y avait de fortes chances puisqu'elle avait été visée principalement._

« Si tel est le cas ... Cela devient plus que problématique. Je vais devoir le prévenir. Dommage ... C'était vraiment apaisant de pouvoir vivre ainsi. Qu'est-ce que ... Ils sont déjà là ? Je n'ai même pas le temps de souffler. »

_Elle s'était trompée ... Ils étaient capables de la suivre dans la voie des airs. Visiblement, ils avaient de plus en plus de membres. Elle devait le prévenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_Au loin, bien plus loin, à des kilomètres de là, dans le château, plusieurs personnes se levèrent en même temps dans leurs lits. Comme manipulées par un pouvoir inconnu, elles quittaient leurs chambres, laissant paraître différentes chevelures bien qu'elles ne représentaient qu'une unique race. Tous semblaient se diriger vers un unique endroit : Devant la porte d'une chambre. Sans même parler, certaines personnes, une partie semblant à peine adolescente, s'éloignèrent, marchant pieds nus en quittant les couloirs. Des Apitrinis ... Il y avait un nombre plus qu'important d'Apitrinis ... Plus d'une vingtaine. Des enfants, des adolescents et quelques adultes._

Dehors, sous le froid et la tempête, d'autres Apitrinis étaient présents, ne semblant guère être dérangés par le gel et le vent. Une fine pluie s'était même mise à tomber, leurs cheveux cachant une partie de leurs visages. Pourtant, malgré les chevelures, des yeux complètement rouges étaient visibles. Soudainement, plusieurs Apitrinis levèrent la tête en même temps, sautant dans les airs en même temps que des ailes apparaissaient dans leurs dos.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut ... »

« Faites gaffe ! Ce n'était pas prévu qu'il y ait des gardes ! »

« Mais ce sont des gamins ?! Des Apitrinis ? »

_Plusieurs voix s'étaient levées en même temps que les Apitrinis percutaient une partie des ombres dans le ciel. Des corps tombèrent au sol, les Apitrinis venant les entourer, un vent violent se soulevant, des fissures se créant sur le sol à cause de celui-ci._

_Elle se redressa subitement dans son lit. C'était quoi ces bruits ?! A cause de son redressement, elle avait mal au crâne. En plus d'être à moitié endormie, beaucoup trop fatiguée par ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Hihi ... Elle souriait quand même. Ca avait été une drôle de journée ... Mais elle avait bien aimé. Par contre, qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Elle se leva, quittant son lit avant de mettre des socquettes ainsi que des petites pantoufles noires. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, poussant un cri de surprise._

_C'était ... C'était quoi ça ?! Elle se retenait de s'évanouir, ne pouvant que contempler l'horreur. Des corps, il y avait des corps d'Apitrinis sur le sol, des plaies béantes sur ces derniers. C'était ... C'était horrible ! Elle posait une main sur sa bouche, s'empêchant de vomir alors qu'elle remarquait que ses pieds trempaient dans le sang. AH ! Elle sauta en arrière, entendant des bourdonnements stridents en même temps que des cris :_

« La princesse est sortie ! TUEZ-LA ! Faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour la tuer ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle en sorte ! Ce sont les ordres ! »

« ... ... ... ... ... »

_Un craquement sonore résonna dans le couloir alors qu'elle pouvait apercevoir plusieurs enfants et adolescents en pyjama. Le craquement venait d'eux ? Mais c'était ... des Apitrinis ? Ils tournèrent leurs visages vers elle, laissant paraître des yeux complètement rouges. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, reculant avant qu'un bruit de verre cassé résonne derrière elle, la forçant à se retourner. Des êtres encapuchonnés étaient là, accroupis, des dagues à la main, d'autres possédant des griffes. Ils fonçaient déjà vers elle, n'ayant qu'un but en tête._

_Elle était là ... immobile ... sur le sommet d'un immeuble de pierre. Elle observait le ciel et sa lune ... C'était magnifique ... Malgré les feuillages, elle pouvait apercevoir la magnificence de l'astre lunaire. Elle tendit sa main, des lignes de sang s'écoulant le long de ses doigts pour venir s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de sa robe blanche déchirée en de nombreuses parties._

« Dommage ... Il est vraiment dommage ... Pourquoi refuser une telle chose ? Une telle avancée ? Êtes-vous des anciens membres ... de l'armée ? »

_Elle s'était adressée dans un sourire aux nombreuses personnes en face d'elle. Un sourire qui contrastait avec l'état déplorable dans lequel elle était. Oui ... Elle était sanguinolente, prête à tomber au moindre moment. Elle ..._

« Une partie de nos membres est bien dans cette idée. Enfin ... Nous ... On a pas participer exactement à la guerre, faut dire qu'on s'en foutait réellement. Mais ceux qui nous ont engagés sont contre vos idéaux ... Reine Seiry. »

_Elle gardait son sourire, passant une main sur le diadème rouge qu'elle portait habituellement sur ses cheveux blonds. Elle le tapota doucement, l'objet se fissurant avant de tomber en poussière. Pourtant, le rubis restait là, bien ancré dans son crâne._

« Bien au courant ... Il semblerait que le secret des Apireines aie été divulguée. Je ne demanderai pas comment cela a été possible. Cela reviendrait à soupçonner mon mari or j'ai pleinement confiance en lui. A quoi pensez-vous que tout cela rime en me tuant ? Vous tenterez de mettre à mal les fondations même de notre royaume. »

« Ca ... Ca nous importe peu. On est déjà pas dans votre foutu royaume à la base, juste parce qu'on a des petites « manies » qui dérangent le royaume. Alors ... »

« Assez. Vous n'êtes pas là pour discuter mais la tuer. » _reprit soudainement une voix qui coupa celle de l'une des personnes qui s'adressait à la femme. Peu à peu, un être ailé atterrissait sur le toit, entre la reine Seiry et les autres personnes. _« Alors, mademoiselle la fleuriste Florensia ... » _reprit l'être aux ailes d'Aeromite tandis que des bourdonnements se firent entendre peu à peu autour d'eux. Il claqua des doigts pour signaler de vérifier ce qui se passait, disant à la femme aux cheveux blonds : _« Nous n'avons rien de spécial contre vous ... Mais vouloir faire la paix avec les Rapions et les Drascores est une mauvaise idée. Vous êtes un peu trop avant-gardiste ... Et comparée à la précédente reine, votre mère, il s'avère que votre mode de pensée déplait à beaucoup plus de personnes que vous ne le croyez. Qu'avez-vous à dire ? »

« Je fais tout ce que j'estime être bon pour le bien du peuple et non le bien personnel. Vos privilèges étaient trop grands dès le départ. »

« Nos privilèges, nos privilèges ... Vous avez ... Il existe certaines règles dites « officieuses » dans le royaume. Comme celle que nul ne connait au sujet de l'Apireine qui joue un double jeu ... Mais généralement, les Apireines restent dans les environs de leur château avec leur seconde « personnalité ». Vous ... Reine Seiry, vous avez décidé de prendre des risques et c'est cela qui va vous perdre. Je vous déconseille de garder ce sourire aux lèvres. Votre fille y passera bien assez tôt. Des assassins sont déjà envoyés chez elle. »

_Pourtant, elle continuait d'avoir le sourire aux lèvres malgré son état. Elle n'avait pas peur pour sa fille ? Pauvre folle ... L'homme sortit un petit flacon de sa tenue, celui-ci étant bouché. Elle murmura avec tranquillité :_

« Ces règles ... officieuses ... Il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas au courant de ces dernières. Vous n'en connaissez qu'une partie ... Bien qu'il soit trop tard pour moi ... Ma fille est en sécurité ... Qu'importe le nombre d'assassins que vous enverrez. »

_Comment pouvait-elle en être aussi sûre ?! Ca ne servait à rien d'attendre plus longtemps ! Le flacon s'ouvrit, une fine poudre en sortant alors qu'elle gardait les yeux grands ouverts. Le royaume ... était attaqué de l'intérieur. Qu'importe ce que l'on pouvait croire, c'était la triste vérité ... Comment est-ce que des personnes ainsi intentionnées ... pouvaient en intenter au royaume ? Tout cela ... la rendait triste ... Elle gardait son sourire aux lèvres, pensant à l'homme qu'elle avait décidé d'aimer, la fille qu'elle avait eut avec lui ... et son royaume ... Pour une Apireine ... Son royaume était tout ... Et elle se sentit trahie ... C'était cela qui lui faisait mal ... Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, chuchotant :_

« Qu'importe ce que j'ai fait ... Je l'ai toujours accompli en voulant rendre mon peuple heureux. Visiblement, en plus d'avoir été une mauvaise mère, trop absente pour Terria, il semblerait que j'ai été aussi une mauvaise reine, incapable de comprendre les désirs de mon peuple. Peut-être est-ce alors normal ... que je m'éteigne maintenant. »

« Vous n'êtes pas à remettre en cause totalement ... reine Seiry. Il est juste impossible de contenter tout le monde. Adieu ... »

_Il avait entendu des cris alors que l'immeuble s'était mis à trembler. Plusieurs des personnes qui l'accompagnaient revinrent vers lui en sautant sur le toit, blessées avant d'hurler de se dépêcher car ils avaient affaire à des monstres. Il jeta la poudre en direction de la reine, celle-ci restant parfaitement immobile. Ses yeux se fermèrent sur le spectacle d'un homme qui s'envolait alors que d'autres se faisaient sauvagement lapidés par plusieurs adultes issus des Apitrinis. Son corps s'écroula au sol, l'un des rares assassins encore vivants lui laissant une marque significative sur le front. Tout était terminé pour elle mais ... Même couchée sur le sol, elle gardait le sourire. En tant que mère ... Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas tout échoué ... Sa fille ... Sa fille ne serait pas seule dans les futures épreuves qui allaient l'attendre. Qu'elle l'excuse pour le royaume qu'elle lui laissait. Qu'elle lui ... pardonne ... pour tout. Sa poitrine se souleva une dernière fois avant de ne plus bouger, la femme au rubis ancré dans le front ayant ses deux mains posée sur son ventre. La reine du royaume des insectes n'était plus._


	34. Epilogue : Une ère sombre

**Epilogue : Une ère sombre**

« C'est un drame ... C'est un drame ! C'EST UN DRAME ! UN DRAME ! PREVENEZ ... »

« SEIRY ! SEIRY ! NON ! SEIRY ! »

« Roi Tanator ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? La reine ... Seiry ? »

_Il était difficile de savoir qui parlait alors que tout un attroupement s'était fait autour du cadavre de la fleuriste. Pourtant, lorsque les soldats arrivèrent, accompagnés du roi, tous se poussèrent pour les laisser passer. Le roi était en pleurs, prenant la main de sa femme alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il se redressa, hurlant :_

« POUSSEZ-VOUS ! POUSSEZ-VOUS ! Sinon, je vous enferme ! Je vous enferme tous ! Trouvez-moi les coupables ! Trouvez ceux qui ont fait ce crime ! Ils subiront la peine ... »

« Ils l'ont déjà subi ... Roi Tanator. » _répondit l'un des soldats, sûrement plus gradé que les autres pour pouvoir s'adresser au roi._

_Le roi tourna son visage vers les cadavres des assassins. Ils étaient recouverts d'entailles alors qu'il observait les alentours. Des Apitrinis étaient assis contre les murs, en larmes mais recouverts de sang. Leurs mains étaient devenues des semblants de griffes. Ils ... Ils ..._

« Pardon ... Pardon roi ... Tanator ... Nous ... Nous ne savions pas ... Nous ne savions pas qui elle était ... Nous n'avons pas eut le temps... »

« Vous n'êtes pas en faute ... les enfants. Non ... J'ai accepté cette stupidité. Je n'aurai pas ... »

_Non ... Ca ne servait à rien, ce n'était pas l'heure de penser ainsi. Ce n'était pas le moment ! On n'avait pas à trouver des coupables parmi eux ! Les cadavres ... Les soldats se rapprochaient d'eux pour les étudier. _

« Qu'est-ce que ... Qu'est-ce que cette race fait ici ?! Comment est-ce que des Scorplanes ont-ils pu pénétrer dans le royaume ? PREVENEZ L'ARMEE ! »

_ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! Il souleva sa femme avec facilité, retenant de nouvelles larmes avant de passer une main sur son visage. Deux lentilles, l'une rouge et l'autre bleue glissèrent de ses yeux pour tomber sur sa robe blanche. Il devait ... prévenir sa fille qui n'était pas encore au courant. Déjà cet événement ... qui la concernait elle ... mais maintenant sa mère. Cela allait être difficile, très difficile._

« Aidez les Apitrinis ... Emmenez-les à nos soigneurs ... Que tout le monde s'occupe d'eux. Ils ont réussi ... à sauver la princesse. » _murmura t-il avec un petit trémolo dans sa voix alors que les soldats hochaient la tête pour dire qu'ils avaient compris._

_Ces Apitrinis ... Les personnes les plus fidèles du royaume. Personne ... ne pouvait prétendre le contraire. Si il y avait des personnes dont on pouvait être sûr que la mort de l'Apireine les affecterait tout autant que les proches de celle-ci, c'était bien eux. Il suffisait de les voir ... de les regarder ... Dès leur plus jeune âge, ils étaient au service de la royauté, toujours prêts à la servir. Et aujourd'hui ... En dépit du sacrifice de bon nombre de leurs vies ... Elle était morte._

_Une cérémonie avait été faite pour son enterrement. Une cérémonie silencieuse ... Et le jeune garçon avait eut du mal à rester de marbre. On lui avait expliqué, il n'était pas plus bête qu'un autre. Il avait appris que la fleuriste, celle qui lui offrait des fleurs chaque année était la reine Seiry. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire ... Depuis toutes ces années, il n'avait jamais fait la comparaison, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas précis._

_Il avait détourné le regard en voyant les yeux rougis de la princesse. Holikan était à côté d'elle, la jeune fille se serrant dans ses bras en sanglotant plusieurs fois de suite. Elle était en pleurs et il la comprenait. Sa mère ... Il avait remarqué à quel point elle tenait à la reine Seiry. Il le savait ! Il le savait parfaitement ! Et lui ... ET LUI !_

« ZUT ! ZUT ! ET ZUT ! ZUTTTTTTTTT ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Earnos ?! Mais arrête ! Chéri ! » _s'écria sa mère alors que le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds frappait le sol avec insistance, s'ensanglantant ses deux poings. Son père vint l'arrêter. C'était ça sa promesse ?! C'était ça ?! Il n'était même pas capable de remarquer ce genre de détails ! Il était complètement stupide !_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la cérémonie. Il avait encore du mal à s'en remettre personnellement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il se trouvait devant le roi ? Il voyait la mine triste de la princesse, assise sur le trône où avait siégé sa mère, la reine Seiry, il y a de cela encore quelques semaines. Car oui ... Ce n'était pas la véritable reine qui s'était trouvée là pendant qu'elle jouait son rôle de fleuriste. Toute sa famille était présente comme pour un certain événement. Ce n'était pas une distribution de fleurs ..._

« Walane ... Si ce n'était pas à cause de cet événement ... Je n'aurai jamais pensé te revoir ... dans ces circonstances et ainsi ... »

« Tanator, je sais à quel point ton rôle est important. Si tu m'as convoqué ainsi que le reste de ma famille, cela est pour une bonne raison. »

« Seiry ... Avant de mourir ... Du moins ... Elle m'avait prévenue ... Durant ces dernières années ... Et plus récemment avec ce qui s'était passé lors du premier attentat ... Elle me l'avait demandé ... Mais avant, faudrait-il peut-être raconter tout à tes enfants ? »

_Le roi s'était levé alors qu'un peu de surprise se fit voir dans les yeux de la princesse mais pas uniquement. Que cela soit le jeune Aspicot ou ses sœurs, tout le monde restait un peu étonné. De quoi ? Raconter quoi ? Leur père prit la parole après quelques secondes :_

« Je ne serai pas très long ... Je suis un ancien général qui était au service de la mère de la reine Seiry mais aussi un ami proche de cette dernière et du futur roi Tanator. Mais durant mon adolescence, j'ai rencontré Niny et il s'avère qu'après la guerre avec les Rapions et les Drascores, j'ai quitté mon rôle de général pour pouvoir être présent auprès de ma future famille. Je n'ai jamais regretté ce choix. »

« Papa ... était un Dardargnan général ? » _demanda le jeune garçon d'un air éberlué alors que le roi répondit aussitôt en s'adressant à lui :_

« Bien entendu. Et pas l'un des moindres. Néanmoins, à part dans la hiérarchie militaire vieillissante, il n'est guère reconnu au statut qu'il mérite. C'est bien dommage mais je respecte son choix et sa décision car je suis convaincu qu'il a fait les bons. Est-ce que je peux continuer Walane ? »

« Bien entendu ... Tu es le roi ... dorénavant. »

_Même si ce n'était pas l'heure, ni le moment pour sourire, le roi en fit un en direction du père d'Earnos. Il se tourna vers le jeune garçon, celui-ci attendant de voir ce qu'il allait dire._

« Les premiers mois furent difficiles pour ton père et ta mère. Il s'avère que quitter le train de vie d'un général, cela était compliqué. Mais ils pouvaient compter sur Seiry et moi-même pour les épauler. Bien entendu, ton père voulait se débrouiller seul car sa fierté de soldat est toujours présente en lui. Je suis sûr que s'il devait reprendre les armes, il n'aurait aucune réticence à le faire maintenant que vous êtes plutôt grands et âgés. »

« Pourquoi ... est-ce que ... la reine est devenue une fleuriste ? » _demanda le jeune garçon une nouvelle fois alors le roi semblait songeur._

« Tout simplement car elle appréciait ta mère, jeune enfant. Je crois même que c'était là la raison qui l'a poussé à choisir de devenir une fleuriste ... »

« La reine Seiry voulait aussi voir comment était les enfants que nous avions. » _murmura soudainement sa mère. _« Lorsque j'étais seule avec elle, nous parlions de la princesse et d'Earnos. En y réfléchissant, c'est même à partir de l'une de nos discussions qu'elle a décidé de présenter la princesse à Earnos. Elle voulait que ... sa fille soit proche du peuple ... mais aussi de notre famille. C'est pour cela aussi que nous étions invités assez souvent au château bien que nous n'avions pas à parler de notre relation avec la famille royale. »

« Je pense que je dois ... passer à la raison de votre présence en ce lieu. Earnos ... Ma femme m'a souvent annoncé qu'elle désirait que tu deviennes l'un des chevaliers personnels de ma fille. En l'honneur de sa mémoire, je me dois de respecter ses dernières volontés mais ... Je ne peux pas te forcer. C'est à toi de choisir. »

_Hein ?! Quoi ?! Il posa son regard sur le roi puis sur la princesse. Celle-ci semblait aussi surprise que lui par les dires de son père. Avant même qu'elle ne dise quelque chose, il décida de répondre à au roi Tanator :_

« Mais ... La princesse Terria ... a déjà ... le Yanma et ... le Rapion pour la protéger. »

« Réfléchis-y. Je ne peux pas te forcer, jeune garçon. » _reprit le roi alors que l'enfant ne savait plus où se mettre. La reine ... Si elle devait mourir un jour ... Si elle devait ..._

« Je ... Je peux aller demander ... de quoi boire ? »

« Bien entendu ... Un soldat va te guider vers les cuisines. » _répondit le roi Tanator en faisant un geste de la main._

Tous ... sauf ses deux jeunes sœurs, comprenaient pourquoi il demandait une telle chose. Il avait besoin de réfléchir ... à cette proposition. Tout le monde aurait accepté normalement ... Tout le monde ... Mais lui, c'était différent. Ca lui rappelait les journées où ses parents tentaient de l'emmener aux arènes. Il avait montré par là sa faiblesse.

_Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Il était là ... dans la cuisine royale ... Plusieurs personnes le regardaient. Certaines étaient plutôt imposantes et il reconnut de nombreux Caratrocs mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Le verre d'eau déposé devant lui, il réfléchissait, il réfléchissait à tout. Il devait prendre une décision. Ses deux mains tremblaient alors qu'il se murmurait pour lui-même :_

« Comment est-ce que je suis sensé faire ça ? Je ne pourrai plus voir papa et maman ... Puis mes sœurs ... Mais ... Mais ... »

_Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il ne le pouvait pas ! Il en était hors ... de question ... Et puis, un soldat, c'était mieux payé non ? Peut-être que si il rejoignait l'armée, il aurait alors plus d'argent à donner à ses parents. Ca permettrait ... Ca permettrait ! OUI ! Ca permettrait à Jiane et Olly d'aller à l'école ! Il était encore temps pour ses deux sœurs ! C'était pour ça ... C'était pour ça ..._

« Alors ? Visiblement, tu sembles avoir pris ta décision, Earnos. »

_Il était retourné dans la salle du trône. Ses parents, sa famille, le roi et la princesse étaient toujours là. Ils l'avaient attendu ? C'était normal ... Vraiment normal ... Il posa son regard sur ses deux plus jeunes sœurs. C'était pour elles ... Uniquement pour elles ... mais aussi sa famille qu'il allait faire ça._

« Monsieur le roi Tanator ... Je ... Je ... »

_Il coupa sa phrase en plein milieu, ses yeux se posant sur la princesse. Non, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Il n'y avait pas que sa famille dans cette histoire, il y avait aussi cette promesse ... Tout ce qui tournait autour de celle-ci. Il fit un petit hochement de tête envers la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, celle-ci paraissant étonnée de sa réaction. Par respect pour la reine Seiry, pour cette promesse et parce qu'il ... II ... ne voulait pas que Terria soit triste ..._

« Roi Tanator, je veux bien devenir un soldat de votre armée. »

« Un chevalier. Ce n'est pas le même statut, Earnos. » _corrigea le roi avant de se lever de son trône._

_A partir d'aujourd'hui, il n'était plus au service d'un Scarabrute ... Non ... Il allait servir son royaume ... Même si il n'avait que dix ans ... Même si il était faible ... Il continuerait de veiller sur la princesse Terria, comme il l'avait promis à la reine Seiry il y a de cela cinq ans._


End file.
